I Loved The Enemy
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: Sonona Malfoy has a problem, she loves the man she was raised to hate. Does he love her back? She comes back after years of running, can she help Harry or will she kill him to protect the one she loves.Follows HBP.
1. My Apology

Chapter 1 

I walked down halls that were familiar to me. This was my home for many years. I smiled at the portraits that hung on the walls and smiled even more when memories flooded my mind of my youthful days spent running through these very halls with my friends. I walked down the large staircase and opened the doors to the place where I first saw the man I loved. The room was now filled with people, young and old, and I owed them an explanation, and today I was here to give it to them. Everyone turned to look at me. Students and parents, teachers, aurors, and others who fought in the final battle, and even some who hadn't, where gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the shadows behind the head table stood a figure, patiently waiting for me to tell my story, to hear what had happened.

I walked up to the podium where my good friend and colleague stood. I nodded at her. She smiled back, knowing the heartache and tears I was holding inside. Professor McGonagall, my friend and colleague, cleared her throat and the hall fell silent and all eyes fell on me.

"If you would please give your undivided attention to Miss. Malfoy." She turned to me and placed her hand on my shoulder gripping it slightly and then letting go and walking to her place at the head table behind me. I turned to the people before me and sighed. As I began to talk my eyes scanned the room. People I knew sat before me ready to hang on to my every word as did people I had never met in my long life.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Sonoña Majesta Malfoy, I am 69 years old now. I have helped in the destruction of the Dark Lord and my job here is now complete. I am the daughter of Alexandria and Lucifer Malfoy. My brother Abraxas, who is three years older than me, was a highly respected and feared man, though he died of dragon pox. My nephew was Lucius Malfoy and the love of my life was none other than the Dark Lord himself. My father put a curse on me his being a punishment at the start of my seventh year; it was from old and dark magic a curse that I couldn't be killed except by the hand of my lover or until he died. And now that he is dead I am able to die. This is my story of how the war went on. My view and my role in it. Now I shall take you back to the year of 1944.

I woke up to the bright sun shining and something gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to meet cold silver ones, my brother's eyes. His blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon. He was in all black; he looked just like my father. I, on the other hand, have dark brown hair and blue eyes. All my family had been put in Slytherin but I was put in Gryffindor. I remember everything very clearly the day that I was sorted into Gryffindor.

_I stepped out of the boats for the first time in my life. My brother always said it was beautiful but he had lied the castle was breathtaking. I walked up the stone steps and entered the grand foyer of the school. A professor then came out and began talking to us. _

"_Hello my name is Professor Dumbledore and once you step inside the doors behind me you will be sorted into a house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The house you're put into will be your home during the school year for the next seven years. Now if you will follow me" He then turned around and we walked through the large oak doors. _

_I looked up above me; the ceiling was enchanted to be the night sky. Once at the other end of the room we stopped. An old ruddy hat was sitting on a stool. Professor Dumbledore started reading off new student names and he would then place the hat on their head and soon after a house name would be called. Soon it was my turn. _

"_Sonoña Malfoy" Dumbledore said. I walked up and sat on the stool. _

_Then the hat began to talk "Ah another Malfoy. Well you are very cunning and sly but I see courage and bravery too. Very smart. You do not posses the qualities needed to be evil. Hmmm. How about GRYFFINDOR!"_

_I stood up as Dumbledore took the hat off my head and walked to my new house table as they all clapped. _

"_Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a Gryffindor too. I'm a third year." Said the girl who was seated across from me. She had her brown hair swept back into a tight bun. _

"_Hello, Sonoña Malfoy." I said back shaking her hand. _

_A girl who had just been sorted stood next to me. "Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing beside me. _

_I shook my head. "No have a seat. I'm Sonoña Malfoy." _

"_Hi. I'm Marie." She continued to talk to Minerva and me but I turned my attention to the boy who had just been sent to Slytherin. _

_His name was Tom Riddle. He had black hair that was gelled back and had a slight wave, and pale skin. He was tall and skinny but very attractive I turned my attention back to Marie. _

"_I see you've noticed that Riddle boy. He's bad news. I heard he's crazy and that he's murdered people. But Dumbledore brought him here from an orphanage. He's not pureblood either, which is rare if you are a Slytherin. They are so evil." Said Marie._

_She had hit a nerve. I whipped my head towards her. _

"_My brother and my boyfriend are in Slytherin! And they are not evil!" _

_She looked startled and scared. I turned away from her and looked at Minerva, she was looking at me oddly. _

"_What?" I snapped. _

_She shook her head and mumbled a sorry. "Your eyes weren't green a moment ago they were bright blue. Now they have turned as green as green can be." _

"_Oh, they've always done that. They change with my emotions." I said and turned to Marie. "I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you. My brother has been my best friend all my life, as is my boyfriend. He might be a Slytherin but he isn't evil." She nodded and smiled. I smiled back. _

"_Which one is he?" Minerva asked. _

_I pointed to the blond haired boy across the room. He sat with his friends, Marvic Avery, Evan Rosier, and Garret Nott, my boyfriend. Garret saw me and elbowed my brother in the ribs. He turned to look at what Garret was pointing at. He saw me and smirked. _

_I smiled back and looked at Marie. "Wow. He's really attractive." _

"_Don't get to attached he has a girlfriend." Just as I said this she walked up to him and sat beside him. _

"_Marie, meet the biggest suck up you will ever see. That is Fedonia." I said as a dark haired girl played with my brother's hair. _

"_She can't be that bad… can she?" Marie asked still looking at my brother and Fedonia. _

"_She spent the summer with us. Did anything my mother wanted. Always acted so sweet to my father. She hung all over my brother. It was quiet annoying actually." I looked at her she looked like she could start drooling any moment. "His name is Abraxas if you want to know. He and his friends are third years." _

"_I know him. He's always been in my potion's class. It's dreadful being with the Slytherins. All together they aren't good. Alone I wouldn't know I don't really speak to them." Said Minerva. I laughed; I had never though of Slytherins as being evil._

_We smiled and began talking about different things. I was pureblood, Marie was muggleborn, and I didn't know what Minerva was I never asked. Our friendship was forbidden in my house but I didn't care, for once in my life I had a true friend. I had someone who wasn't my brother._

_My parents hated me for being in Gryffindor. 'It's a disgrace. You are a pureblood!' 'The whole family has always been in Slytherin and you messed it up.' I didn't care, my parents and me didn't see eye to eye and we never would. They didn't like Marie either but let her visit over the summer none the less. _

"Time to get up Soña." He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy and rolled over, pulling the covers with me. He was silent for a moment and then I felt strong arms encircle me and lift me up. "Sonoña Malfoy get up. It's your seventh year and you leave in two hours."

I looked at him shocked. "You forgot didn't you Soña?"

"Yes. Kind of." I said sheepishly. He set me down and I wrapped the sheets around me. "Get ready.' He said. "Mom has for some odd unconceivable reason decided to make breakfast herself this morning." He turned around on his heel, cloak billowing behind him, and shut the door.

I lay down on my bed and sighed. It was my last year. My last year to walk the halls of my home away from home. The last year with my friends. It was my last year to see him, to see Tom Riddle.

I shook his image from my mind and walked to my closet. I grabbed a black skirt and a green sweater and black pumps. I got dressed and pulled the top half of my hair back pinning it up with a silver clip that was embellished with diamonds. I said a simple spell and my hair fell in soft curls to the middle of my back. I went into my bathroom and opened a cabinet. I applied sliver eyeshadow to my eyelids and a light pink gloss to my lips. Being a pureblood my mother hated my muggle makeup but most all of my friends were muggle so that is what they bought me for my birthday. My mother didn't know I wore it at the house to displease her but at school I used spells to do my makeup.

I walked down the hallway and down the large staircase. I accioed my luggage and my owl's cage and set them by the door. I walked through the living room and into the large dining hall. At the other end of the table sat my father, to his left my mother and to his right Abraxas. I sat down next to Abraxas and looked at the plate of food that the house elf had just put in front of me. A scrambled egg, sausage, bacon, and toast lay in front of me along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. I began to eat as my father turned to my brother.

"We shall begin your training when Sonoña leaves this afternoon. You must be trained in the dark arts Abraxas. It is not enough just to dislike muggles and mudbloods, you must torture them. They are below us, dirt, mudbloods aren't worth being taught magic. They are not worth living. " I looked up allowing my fork to drop to my plate.

"Sonoña if you cannot hold a fork properly I suggest you eat somewhere else or don't eat at all." Snapped my mother.

I turned to my father. "Muggles and mud… muggleborns are people too why should they be punished for not knowing magic or being born from non magical parents. Marie isn't pureblood but she is one of the best students in my year. There is no need to torture people because of their blood!" I screamed at my father.

He stood up and walked over to me grabbing my arm and yanking me up out of my chair. It fell to the floor with a crash. "You worthless daughter! You have been raised to respect your parents and elders and you will not tell me what is right or wrong! The Malfoy's have been taught the dark arts for years and it is only right that Abraxas learns them as well. He has already learned many things but he will continue to learn whether or not you like the idea." He spat. "You on the other hand will never learn them for it has been proven you show no heed to the ways of this family." He had been shaking me the entire time.

I looked up into his cold gray eyes. He disgusted me. "I hate you. You wonder why I don't follow your ways. They are stupid and pointless! They don't do any good. Killing people because of their blood. Blood means nothing! You and mother keep your noses to high in the air to realize that purebloods aren't always the best people! You certainly aren't the best in the world!" I screamed at him as I tore my arms out of his grasp.

He then slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor and I heard him say "crucio". I felt fire run through my veins. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming, to show him weakness would only mean he won and that would only give him more pleasure. I wouldn't give him that. I could hear my brother's pleas to my father to lift the curse off me. After a moment, that felt like eternity, I felt the curse be lifted off me.

"Get out of my site and up to your room. Garret and Abraxas are taking you to King's Cross." He spat. I stood up shakily and looked at my mother. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Why won't you look at your child mother?" I asked her venomously.

"You are no child of mine." She said. I looked at my father and then towards my brother. He was standing behind my father.

I shook my head and turned on my heel, my head held high, with the dignity of a pureblood wizard. Once I shut the dining hall door behind me I raced to my room the tears that I refused to let fall fell down my pale skin. I threw open my door and jumped on my bed face down into the pillows. I cried for myself, for the pain of the Cruciatus curse still lingered in my body, I cried for my brother, and even my parents.


	2. The Curse

Chapter 2

I raised my head up as I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I screamed. Although my pillow muffled it, the person on the other side heard me because they responded.

"Soña you have to come out or let me come in. Garret is here with me so let us come in and we'll talk about what happened and then go to King's Cross. He wants to talk to you, to make sure you are ok, he knows that father put the Cruciatus curse on you. "

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't have anything to say to you!" I screamed as I sat up.

The lock clicked and the door swung open and revealed Abraxas and Garret. Garret saw the tears on my face and rushed to me. He wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him away, scooting up against the dark wooden headboard. Tears streamed down my face as I pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Don't touch me. You, both of you," I said as I pointed my finger at Abraxas too. "Are no better than my father. How could you Abraxas? I put it aside in my third year when I came home to find you torturing halfbloods. And Garret I'm sure now that I see what my father has done with Abraxas that your father has been teaching you the same things. I can't sit here and do nothing!" I screamed getting off my bed and standing up.

Garret moved to stand beside Abraxas who seemed to be frozen in his spot in the middle of my room. I picked up my wand off my bedside table and pointed it at them.

"I should avada kadavra you both right now but that would only sink me to your level, the lever I thought neither of you would ever reach. You are both worse than Grindelwald by learning this horrid magic." I said I was now panting from crying so hard.

"Sonoña, sweetheart. I'm doing this for you. I'll be powerful and we can help destroy the mudbloods and halfbloods." He said holding his hands out to me.

I shook my head, tears brimming my eyes once again. "I can't do this anymore Garret. My friends are muggleborns! Are you going to kill them? I won't be a part of this! Garret I can't continue seeing you if you are to go down this path, a path that I can not follow." I lowered my head in sorrow allowing my wand to hang limply in my hand that was now at my side.

Garret walked up to me and placed his hand under my chin and raised my head to meet his eyes. "Seven years Sonoña. We've been together for seven years, since you first started Hogwarts, and you are going to end it because I am learning dark magic?"

"You are going down a path I can not follow Garret. I refuse. I have friends that are muggleborns and halfbloods. Purebloods are not the perfect race. We are no different than they are in our abilities. To kill them because of blood is horrid. I'm sorry Garret but I can't see you anymore if the path you choose is dark."

His hand left my chin and caressed my cheek. His palm then pressed against my cheek and he lowered his head and gently kissed my lips. As soon as he had kissed me he pulled away and smiled sadly. "I really do love you Sonoña but if this is what you want then I shall comply. Goodbye Sonoña." He said and then he walked away.

I turned to my brother, but a figure in the doorway caught my attention.

"Father." I said with all the venom I could muster.

"Well Sonoña you have proven you do not care about anything that your mother and myself choose to follow. Not only that you have just turned down a young man who comes from a very powerful family. It is time to leave for King's Cross." My father walked out of the room, Abraxas followed. I sat down on my bed and held my head in my hands.

I turned to my bedside table and grabbed the Head Badge off the table pinning it to my sweater. I had gotten my letter a few weeks ago that I was head girl, I had found out Tom was the head boy in the letter Dumbledore sent me. A day later I received a letter from Tom. I opened the drawer of my bedside table and picked up the letter. I turned it over in my hands and then opened it rereading his words for the thousandth time.

_Dear Sonoña, _

_ProfessorDumbledore has informed me that you and I have been made head boy and girl. He has also informed me that we will be sharing a common room through out the year. Seeing that you are a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin we will not see eye to eye on anything, so I would like to state now that unless it pertains to head duties please do think I will talk to you or that we will become friends. _

, Tom Riddle 

I read the letter once more as tears welled up in my eyes. I had grown to like him and watched him from afar. Tears began to streak my face as I realized the feelings weren't returned. Minutes later my father came back in. He took one good look at me and then the letter in my hands and grabbed it from me. His eyes scanned over it and he looked down at me.

"You like this boy. This Riddle. Abraxas has told me about him, halfblood, a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin. He kept to himself. Abraxas also told me his close friends were calling him Lord Voldemort. He told me he likes the dark arts Sonoña, do you still like him now! He is just as evil as me and your brother!"

I stood up and looked at my father. "No he is not evil and he is definitely not like you and Abraxas!" I yelled.

"How is he so different? Answer me that Sonoña?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I love him! I don't love you and after today I don't think I can stand to be around my own brother either!" I screamed at him raising my hands in the air and waving them around in the direction of the door my brother had gone out of only moment ago.

"Really Sonoña I can not believe you have lowered yourself like this. You had a chance to be with a pureblood and you dump him because he's learning dark magic that this Riddle boy has possibly already mastered. And now you say you love him, this is absurd." He paused, and that scared me for he had a glint in his eyes that told me he was up to something. " But… since you seem to have become the Gryffindor Princess I assume he will not like you, possibly fight with you, and get so mad at your stubborn ways he will kill you. Do you like this idea Sonoña? Is this what you want! I've heard rumors about this boy. He wants to become some dark lord. Well since you are so against the dark arts maybe this will teach you a lesson." He lifted his wand at me and I shrunk back away from him. "La morte ottera la mano del suo amante, Lord Voldemort, a dopo ohe muoia." He hissed at me.

I felt a fire travel through my veins and then it was gone. I looked down at my hands, there was a warm golden glow surrounding my body, it began to slowly fade as I process what my father had said. The curse was dark magic, Italian too, I racked my brain for answers, I knew I had read of it before in one of fathers old books in our library. Then it hit me, it was an immortally spell, it roughly translated to, death shall only by the hand of her lover or after he dies. My father had cursed me so Tom was the only one who could kill me. I looked up at my father; his eyes were dancing with hate and disgust for me.

Present-

I looked out into the crowd of people. "This is where my father made is ultimate mistake in the curse. For if Lord Voldemort died but Tom Riddle lived I wouldn't be harmed."

Past-

"We must leave now. Once we get there you are to get your things and get on the train." He began to walk out of my room but turned and picked up the letter that had fallen to the floor. He murmured something I couldn't hear and the parchment went up in flames. He then grabbed me by my arm and drug me down the stairs. I had had just enough time to grab my wand off the bed and tuck it up my sleeve. At the bottom of the stairs he threw me down. I saw two pairs of feet start to move and then stop. Garret and Abraxas where in front of me, my father lifted my head up off the ground by my hair and then pulled my arm standing me back up. He threw me at Abraxas, luckily my brother caught me. I looked up at my father from where I was hunched up in my brother's arms and stared at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor.

"Abraxas, you and Garret are to take Sonoña to King's Cross. When you get back I will continue to teach both of you." He began to walk off but turned back and pointed a finger at me. "Oh and Sonoña, don't bother coming home for the holidays, if you do I will lift your curse and kill you myself." He then turned on his heal and walked out as Abraxas helped my out the door and Garret grabbed my trunk and my owl's cage and followed Abraxas and me out of the house.

"Sonoña I'm so sorry. If I had known he would…" Abraxas began.

"Stop Abraxas, just don't even speak to me." I said and then didn't speak again until I was at King's Cross.


	3. Friends I think?

Chapter 3

I waved goodbye to my brother and Garret as I made my way onto the train. I found an empty compartment and stepped inside. I pit my things above me and sat down. Minutes later Marie came in followed by our other two friends Bailey and Margaret. They smiled and sat down.

"Oh my goodness I have to tell you what happened to my this summer!" I said and I had shut the compartment door.

000

"And then he pointed his wand at me and muttered a…" I was cut off when someone opened the compartment door.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see us in the Head's Compartment. He asked me to come and get you." There in front of me stood none other than Tom Riddle.

I looked at my friends, they were in shock from him just walking in but then they all turned to me and smiled. "Oh stop it." I said smiling and playfully smacking Marie's leg. "I'll finish telling you the story in the carriages." I stood up and followed Tom out of the compartment shutting the door behind me. With out thinking I spoke.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners, you are suppose to hold the door for a lady."

He turned around to me and I noticed a slight hurt in his eyes. Hate and disgust soon covered it. "My parents are dead." He then turned around and continued walking, I was rooted in my place. He turned to me and walked back.

"I… I… I… I'm so sorry Tom. I had no idea. I wouldn't have said anything if I did." I said trying to find the right words. I didn't like my parents but I couldn't imagine them not being there for me.

"Don't be. My mom chose to died when I was born after my father left her." He said turning back around. "I've told you to much already. Now lets go before I tell you more." He began walking again and I followed silently, my head bent down watching my feet.

Once we reached the compartment he held open the door and I went in and sat down. He followed me and sat on the same side as me but on the opposite end. Professor Dumbledore stood up and I raised my head. The first thing I noticed was this compartment was a great deal bigger than the others were and it had another door in it that read bathroom in gold writing. Dumbledore cleared his throat and then began to talk.

"Hello Sonoña, Tom. I would like to congratulate you both on becoming Head Boy and Girl. Since you both have accepted the responsibly Headmaster Dippet has asked me to go over what you must do. It is your job to patrol the halls at night until eleven. You must help first years that might have problem finding their way around the castle and you must help come up with the idea of a graduation ball for the seventh years, but I shall discuss that more after the Christmas break. You are to help keep order in the halls. Finally, since you are from two rival houses I expect you to be on your best behavior when in front of other students in your common room you may be cruel to each other or ignore each other but no duels or hexing each other. Ever." He said looking at Tom and then at me. "Now on the subject of your sharing of a common room. After dinner if you would please come to the head table I will direct you to your dormitory." He paused, looking out the window. "I do believe we are almost there I suggest you change into your robes if you haven't already." He looked at us and noticed we both already had our school robes on. "Well then, it seems you are more prepared than I thought. Stay in this compartment until we arrive at Hogsmeade, you will then help get the first years to the gamekeeper and then you are free to get into a carriage. Now I shall leave you alone, see you at dinner." He smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

I drew my legs up to me and lay up against the wall. Even though I was in a compartment all alone with a Slytherin I closed my eyes.

000

I woke up to voices talking and yelling. I sat up and realized we had arrived at Hogsmeade. I stood up and smoothed my hair and skirt and headed out of the compartment, Tom had already gone.

After helping gather all the first years together I went to find Marie, Bailey and Margaret. I found them and we climbed into the nearest carriage. Once I felt the carriage begin to move I started to talk again.

"Ok I'll start where I left off. My father mumbled some kind of curse. It translated into something like this. Death shall only come by the hand of the one she loves or after he dies." I stopped I couldn't go on as I had begun to cry.

"Sonoña don't cry. It will be ok. But I have a question. Who do you love? Is it Garret?" Bailey had gotten down on her knees in front of me and was holding my hands in hers trying to comfort me.

I shook my head. "It's not Garret, I care for Garret but it's not him. I can't tell you whom I love. You wouldn't understand." I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and looked away from their eyes.

"Sonoña we have been able to tell each other everything! We aren't going to judge you because of who you love." Said Marie. Margaret nodded her head in agreement.

I stared at my hands because they had all of a sudden become very interesting. After a few minutes had passed I looked up. "He's a Slytherin." They nodded for me to go on and to show they had excepted that fact. "He is… well his name is…. Ithinkilovetomriddle!" I blurted it out quickly hoping they wouldn't notice.

"What? How about you say it slowly this time Sonoña. It would help us a lot." Said Margaret.

"I… think… I… love… Tom… Riddle." I said. I looked at my friends Marie was opening and closing her mouth trying to find the right words, Bailey's eyes had widened immensely, and Margaret was clutching her chest and leaning back against her seat. She then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked shocked.

"You thought we would be upset with you about THAT!" Then Marie and Bailey joined in on her laughing. "Sonoña we don't care we just want you to be careful, and of course happy." Margaret smiled at me as they stopped laughing.

We started to talk again and in a few minutes we reached the school. We climbed out of the carriage and walked into the school. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

000

I walked up and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, the head table between us. Dinner had ended a few moments ago and I was waiting for Tom to come to the table so we could leave. I was tired and my body was aching from the curses my father had placed on me. I crossed my arms and gently tapped my foot as Tom walked up to where we were standing.

"Ok now that you are both here I can show you to your common room." Dumbledore said and looked at Tom and me, his eyes were twinkling and I didn't like it, he was up to something. He began to walk away and I looked at Tom, shrugged, and then walked off to follow Dumbledore with Tom trailing behind us.

We went up 5 flights of stairs and then turned down a long corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a portrait of a woman sitting in a chair and a man, who looked to be her husband standing behind her. The strange part was the couple looked a lot like Tom and me but older.

The woman had long dark hair and was wearing and dark green dress. Her hands were placed gently in her lap and she was smiling, a large ring was on her wedding finger. The man was in all black and had on a cloak that was clipped with a silver clasp. He had his hand resting on his wife's shoulder and had a small smirk. His dark hair fell lightly in his eyes. I smiled at the portrait and thought of what it would be like to actually be married to Tom. Dumbledore brought me out of my thoughts.

"You may choose a password that both of you agree on."

I looked at Tom, not knowing what the password should be.

"Morte nell'amore."

Tom shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the portrait, he seemed mesmerized by it.

"Well then it is settled, now remember you must be civil to each other only in front of other students." Dumbledore said and then he walked off, the twinkle in his eyes was still there and it was starting to annoy me.

"Is he deaf?" Asked the woman. I looked at Tom he was standing about five feet away from the portrait and just staring at it, I looked back at the woman.

"I'm afraid not, but he doesn't talk to anyone outside his own house."

I turned to Tom again "Well are we just going to stand here all night?" I asked as he continued to look at the portrait. "Morte nell'amore." The portrait swung open and I walked in.

The common room was magnificent. The walls were red and there was a red couch with silver piping and two green chairs with gold piping. They sat in front of a large brick fireplace. There were also two desks. A small kitchenette was across from the common room. I began to walk around when I noticed a red door with my name written on it in gold. I opened the door and stepped in. The room was almost as big as the common room. It was also red. In the middle of the room against the wall was a cherry wood canopy bed. Gold fabric was draped across the canopy, gold fabric was also made into curtains that hung by the two windows on the wall to the right of the bed.

I went to the door that was to the right of the bed and opened it. It was my closet and was already full of my clothes. I shut the door and turned to the left. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand and then in the corner was an owl perch. My owl was sitting on it and when she noticed I was looking at her she hooted. I walked over to her and gently ran my fingers down her neck and chest. She was black with small speckles of white around her eyes and down her chest.

"Hey Midnight, hi sweetie." I cooed to her.

"Your owl is very pretty." A voice said.

I jumped around and saw Tom standing in the doorway.

"How did you… what are you… hello." I finally choked out.

"Hi. Um I just came to say that I realized we share a bathroom too. And that would be the door to it." He said turning and pointing to a door that was directly across from my bed.

"So I suggest you lock all the doors inside and if they are locked I won't come in and if I'm in and they are locked you won't come in. That way no one gets intruded on."

"Yea thanks for telling me." He started to turn away. "Um Tom…" He turned back. "Why were you staring at that portrait?"

"Did you not notice. It looked just like us. It was just odd, to see them so I don't know. They looked like older versions of you and me. But I don't see how a Gryffindor and Slytherin could ever get along enough to even marry or think of dating."

"Do you even know my name Tom?" I asked agitated. "Or better yet, anything about me?"

"You are Sonoña Malfoy, daughter of Lucifer and Alexandria Malfoy and Abraxas Malfoy is your older brother and Garret Nott is your boyfriend. You are a Gryffindor and have three best friends, two of which are mudbloods one is halfblood."

"Hey! If I am correct I've heard my brother say you weren't pureblood so you have no room to talk about my friends blood line." I screamed at him as I walked forwards pointing my finger at him, when I said blood I poked his chest. Then I lowered my voice and head. "And me and Garret broke up this morning."

"Why? Haven't you been with him since our first year?"

"Yes I was but he is going down a path a cannot follow."

"Oh. Well I am… I'm sorry." He said but he seemed to struggle apologizing.

"Thank you. But I believe it was for the best. And I do not love him. I love…." I paused. "I've said to much. It's no big deal Tom but thank you for your apology."

He nodded and turned to leave before turning back to me. "You said your owl's name was Midnight?" I nodded my head. "Will she always stay here?" I nodded my head again.

"It was by special request that they let me keep her in my dorm. She was a gift from my father before he became the horrid man he is now. She is very special to me."

"Do you think I could borrow her sometime… to send a letter to some friends."

"Of course just tell me. Would you like to meet her so she knows who you are?"

He shrugged. "Ok well come here." He walked over and I raised my arm to let Midnight step on. I brought her over to him and she hooted loudly in fright.

"Oh Midnight, calm down, Tom isn't going to hurt you. He just wants to meet you so you can help send letters to his friends too." I cooed to her. "Go on Tom try and pet her again."

He reached out his hand and gently patted her head. He lowered his hand along her neck to her chest and she bent down and nipped his finger lovingly.

"See, she likes you." I placed her back on her stand and gave her an owl treat. "Well I think I'm going to explore the bathroom." I turned away from Tom and walked to the door. I looked back and saw that he was already gone from my room and had shut the door behind him.

"That was odd." I mumbled to myself and shook my head as I entered the bathroom. It was fairly large with a giant tub that looked more like a pool in the middle of the room. In the far left corner was a shower and then on the opposite wall was a sink and counter with green and silver details encircling it and next to the door I had come through another sink and counter with red and gold details. The door across from mine must have led to Tom's room. I turned to the wall to my right and there was another door. I walked to it shutting mine behind me and went through the other door. It opened to reveal the common room.

Tom was stretched out on the couch. I noticed a bookshelf and went to look at the books that it held. I found one that interested me, _Dark Curses and their Cures_, I took it off the shelf and went to one of the chairs and tucked my legs under me and opened the book.

"Dark curses and their cures, that is a dark book for a Gryffindor to be reading." Tom said, he had sat up and was looking in my direction.

"Well my father is teaching Abraxas and Garret the dark arts and I want to know what my brother is being taught. I also grew up seeing this type of book in my home. This isn't unusual for me." I said.

"Oh."

I continued to read and then looked up from my book. "Tom… what exactly are we, like are we friends, or just head boy and girl? I understand I am a Gryffindor and all but well I don't know I just thought that maybe… well we talked pretty well in my room… but I don't know maybe I'm just thinking of something that can never happen… oh I just need to stop talking. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that." I turned back to my book and lifted it to where he couldn't see my face.

I felt the book being tugged down and then saw Tom squatting in front of me. "I think friends would be nice. You don't seem all that much like a Gryffindor. But if I don't talk to you outside of the common room it's because my friends will tease me so it's not you."

"Ok. Friends then. Well I think I'm going to turn in." I stood up and Tom backed away giving me more room. I stretched and laid the book on the coffee table in front of the couch. I walked to my room and shut the door.

After I had changed clothes I crawled into bed. I heard the bath turn on and figured Tom was getting in. I thought about everything that had happened today.

I had been cursed by my father, broken up with my boyfriend of seven years, and then became friends with a Slytherin who wasn't my brother's friend. That Slytherin also happened to be the one I liked… possibly even loved.

Present -

I stood at the podium tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I gripped the podium and began to speak again.

"That day was the beginning of a friendship that would change my life forever. Now I want you to know my father wasn't always an evil man. He used to be kind and caring, he was very much in love with my mother and used to take me and Abraxas outside on our family horses. Then he started to follow the dark arts. Of course he knew about them before then but never followed them until Grindelwald was very powerful. I believe I was seven when my father turned away from his family and became the cold cruel and horrid man that most people knew. My brother followed the dark arts from the moment my father began to teach him. I did not. It didn't interest me, and it was evil and horrible." I paused and looked back and Minerva, she nodded to me and I turned back and began to continue.

"That day started a friendship, this friendship was hidden from the rest of the school for the beginning of the year until I could convince Tom to ignore everyone's comments about us being friends."

A/N: Please Review!


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4

It was now early October and Tom and me had continued our secret friendship. He seemed to always be looking out for me and watching me. Sometimes when I would look up from eating in the great hall I would see him looking at me. It didn't bother me, I liked it, I felt like maybe he was attracted to me, just as much as I was attracted to him.

I woke up early one morning, it was Saturday, which meant, no classes. I grabbed a change of clothes out of my closet, set them on my bed, and looked at the large clock that hung on the wall, I hadn't noticed it until now. It was 6:30. I moaned, why must I always wake up early when I don't have too. I opened the curtains to my window and looked outside. My room faced the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

I went into the bathroom, making sure I locked all the doors, even mine, just to be safe. I turned on the faucets to the bath and waited for it to fill up with water and bubble bath. The water smelled like strawberries. I stripped off my clothes and slid into the water. After I washed my hair and body I climbed out of the bath and dried off with a giant red fluffy towel. I unlocked all the doors and went back into my bedroom. I changed into a pink sleeveless sweater and black pants. I let my hair fall wet down my back. I slipped on some black pumps and walked out to the common room.

I began to walk to where I set my book down last night when I heard a tapping at the window. It was the first time I had noticed the giant window that was actually a door that led to a small balcony. I opened the door not wanting to wake Tom up. The owl tapping at the door was my brother's owl, Kane. He flew into the room and sat on the back of the chair. I walked over and took the letter from him, I ran to my room and came back with an owl treat. I gave him the treat and he flew into my room to find Midnight. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Sonoña, _

_I am pleased to tell you that Fedonia and I are to be married. The wedding is set in April. I have asked father to allow you to come back, but he has forbidden it. So I have asked Fedonia if we could come visit you before the wedding, she said no. I am so sorry Sonoña but I am no longer able to visit you. Please forgive me but I have no choice. Fedonia says if I come to see you behind her back that she will leave me. Father will kill me if I see you. I am so sorry Sonoña but I must follow Fedonia and father's wishes. I still love you very much, you are my little sister, and I will always be there for you. I cannot lose Fedonia or father. He has taught me so much Sonoña. I know you don't approve but he really has. Garret misses you so much. He has talked of nothing but you Sonoña. He is still very much in love with you. He had planned on asking you to marry him when you came home for Christmas. I understand it was your choice and you are almost of age and can make your own decisions, but I really think you should rethink breaking up with Garret. He is the kind of man you need to have by your side. I am so sorry to cut the letter short but Fedonia will be back shortly, she has moved into the manor with me until we can find a home of our own. I shall try and write you again. I miss you and I am sorry I can no longer see you but you will always be my little sister._

_Love, _

_Abraxas Lucifer Malfoy_

_P.S. Father said something about a curse he put on you. What is he talking about Sonoña, what did he do to you?_

I was so distracted with reading my letter I hadn't noticed Tom walk in and sit down on the couch. I let the letter fall from my hands and onto the floor. I sat down in a chair in a daze. Tears began to fall down my face as I sobbed.

"I can't believe it. He just gave in. He gave in to that little whore!" I sobbed even harder after I said this.

I looked up when I heard something move in front of me. Tom was sitting on his knees in front of me, trying to figure out what he should do. Without thinking I jumped out of my chair and threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He seemed taken aback because it took him a moment before he awkwardly patted my back. He finally gave in and wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me to him allowing me to sit on his lap. With one of his hands he ran his fingers through my hair. I'm not sure how long we sat there. But he just held me, as I cried, not complaining about me soaking his shirt.

I lifted my head off his shoulders and let my hands lay limply in my lap. I felt guilty, we had just become friends and had a sort of normal conversation last night, and here I was crying like a four year old.

"I'm so sorry Tom I shouldn't have done that." I said covering my face with my hands. I had slid in between his legs at some point and had tucked mine underneath me. His legs where on either side of me.

"It's fine Sonoña. It's quiet all right. But if you don't mind me asking what has made you so upset?" Tom asked with what seemed like actual concern.

Without thinking I handed him the letter. I then pushed myself up off the floor and sat back in the chair behind me. I wiped the remaining tears away with the back of my hand and leaned back in the chair. Once he had finished reading he handed me the letter and put his hand on my knee, it seemed slightly awkward but I liked it.

"I am so sorry Sonoña. I never knew Garret cared for you that much, or that you were that much against the dark arts. I just thought you followed them, since you come from a family that does. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I am sorry for your loss." He said as his thumb rubbed my knee, I don't think he realized that he was doing it.

"Yes Garret cared very much but I do not agree with what my father has taught him and my brother. It is wrong. It's horrible Tom, killing people because of their blood." At that his eyes seemed to darken and he tensed. "And don't worry about judging me, I come from a family where I am suppose to be evil and cruel. I guess the sorting hat saw through my surname. I'm the oddball of my family you could say. I am the only Gryffindor in my entire family, they were all Slytherins of course." I said proud I wasn't a Slytherin.

"Sonoña I don't understand something… your brother said your father put you under a curse. What was it?" Tom asked his eyes full of curiosity.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had never even talked to Tom before yesterday and I had this strange feeling that he was the one I loved. I couldn't let him know this.

"It was an ancient curse, dark and evil, my father saw it as punishment. He believes I love someone I am not supposed to love, for I would be mixing my blood with muggle blood." I told him enough to keep him interested but not enough to let him know whom I loved.

"Oh. I am so sorry, but what will happen to you, what was the point of the curse?" Tom asked.

"I cannot die unless the man I love kills me. When he dies I shall be able to die by anyone else or by natural cause, but not until he dies." I said, avoiding Tom's eyes.

"That sounds horrible. But it can't be that bad, you can't die. That's a good thing." Tom said.

I was taken aback by his comment, he seemed to want eternal life. I stood up and pulled my top down slightly. "I should write my brother back." I began to walk off when I noticed Tom was following me. I turned back around.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I tilted my head to one side.

"I'm not sure really. I just wanted to make sure you were alright I suppose." He said, I could tell he was trying to cover up something, but I let it slide.

I walked into my bedroom and sat down at the desk that was beside the owl perch. Tim had come in and was standing beside me softly stroking Midnight, she hooted happily.

"Whose owl is this?" He asked pointed at Kane.

"Oh that is my brother's owl Kane. He and Midnight as brother and sister, my father gave them to us when I was little, before he turned to the dark arts. Kane always stay with Midnight until I send him back to my brother."

Kane was all black, just like Midnight, but he didn't have any white on him. I finished writing my letter to my brother and looked over it.

_Abraxas, _

_I am hurt that you have chosen to give into Fedonia and father's wishes just like that. You are my brother and friend, I thought you would put up more of a fight for me, I thought wrong. I am glad you are happy with Fedonia, but this doesn't mean I like her. I never have, you can do so much better than her Abraxas. But it is not my choice, and it is not your choice whom I choose to marry, and it is not Garret. I am sorry to say that after this letter you will not hear from me again. I can not continue to write you knowing you cannot be honest with father and Fedonia. I also cannot have you going down the path of dark magic; you are better than that Abraxas. Tell Garret to move on, there are other woman out there. I am sorry about the way we must end but I cannot follow you and Garret Abraxas. The curse is nothing. I am a big girl and can take care of myself. _

_Sonoña Majesta Malfoy_

I rolled the letter up and stood up. Midnight stepped over to me. "Not this time Midnight, Kane needs to go back to Abraxas. Say goodbye to your brother, you probably won't see him again." I stepped over to Kane and tied the letter to his leg and he stepped onto my arm.

"Did you know we have a balcony?" I asked as I turned to Tom, who had moved to the doorway. He shook his head.

"Well come on I'll show you." We walked back into the common room and I walked up to the door. "See the window is actually a door, and the door leads out to a balcony.

I opened the door to the balcony and walked out. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Tom letting in some of his friends. I pretended to shut the balcony door but left it slightly open so I could hear what they were saying.

I stroked Kane's feathers and he hooted softly. "I'm going to miss you Kane." I then turned my attention to Tom and his friends. I recognized them to be Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and Macnair. They all sat down on the couch and Tom stood in front of them.

"So my lord where is that blood traitor room mate of yours. For a Gryffindor she is pretty attractive." Said Mulciber.

"She is on the balcony, sending back her brother's owl. And she is pretty but she seems to have been rejected from her family, she doesn't follow the dark arts so she is of no use to me." Tom said.

I felt tears start to brim my eyes. He didn't care he is learning the dark arts on his own, I thought. I had heard them call him my lord, was this a joke or something more serious, I needed to ask Tom when they left. I stroked Kane once more and lifted my arm up and watched him fly off into the morning sky.

I had ignored the rest of Tom and his friend's conversation and decided to go to my room. I walked back into the common room and shut the door behind me. I began to walk to my room when I one of the guy whistled. I turned around only to see Macnair walking towards me.

"Hello, you certainly have gotten to be very pretty over the summer. I heard of your break up with Nott, news travels so fast here. Don't you worry at all because I am so much better for you that Nott." He was now about three inches away from me and his right hand was finding its way to my waist.

"You're kidding right? You actually think you are better than Garret. You have lost your mind. Oh and by the way, get your hands off me." He had placed his other hand on my hip and was making small circles with his thumb.

"Oh I don't think so sweetie. You and me would make a nice couple. I know your father and trust me he would love for you to be part of my family." He said as he came even closer.

I pushed against his chest trying to get him away from me only to have him tighten his grip on me.

"Not so fast sweetheart. I won't hurt you. Well I won't hurt you too bad I promise." He said and laughed. I heard his friends laughing in the background. I noticed Tom wasn't his eyes were very dark and he was gripping his wand.

"Get off me. Get off." I screamed as he pushed me up against the wall.

"Let her go." Tom's voice seemed strong and powerful.

"Oh back off Tom. It's just a little bit of harmless fun. Well it might be harmful to her." Macnair said.

I heard footsteps and then saw Tom's wand pointed at Macnair's neck. "I said let her go."

"You wouldn't curse me. I am one of your followers. Oops I bet she doesn't know about Lord Voldemort, does she my lord." Macnair said.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't let her go I will curse you to oblivion." Tom still had his wand to Macnair's neck.

Macnair let me go and I sunk to the floor. He backed away and stood next to the other two guys. "Get out of here. And don't you ever come near Sonoña or I will not hesitate to kill you." Tom said. "Oh and not a word of this to anyone." He said and the boys all left the room in a hurry.

Tom pocketed his wand and bent down next to me. "Did he hurt you?" Tom asked with worry in his eyes.

"No I'm fine. He just scared me that's all." I stood up, as did Tom. "Thank you, by the way, for not letting him hurt me." I smiled at Tom and saw him smile back. It was very rare for Tom to smile but when he did I was filled with this warm feeling. Suddenly I threw my arms around Tom and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything." I said and kissed him on his cheek. I then let go of him and blushed.

"Well…. Um. We should be heading down for breakfast." I said and quickly walked to the door. I turned around after a few moments of walking to see Tom a short ways behind me. I smiled once again and continued walking.


	5. He Knows Now

Chapter 5

It was now late November and Tom and me had remained secret friends still, but he always had his friends with him in the common room. And even though I didn't want to hear it I had. Tom and his friends were talking about him becoming some all-powerful dark lord, and frankly it scared me. I knew now I was in love and he was following the same path as my brother, a path I still refused to follow.

I was sitting with Marie, Margaret, and Bailey at breakfast one morning when a large black eagle owl flew down and landed in front of Marie. She took the letter from it and it flew off. She opened it slowly and read it then gave it to me.

_Marie,_

_Meet me after breakfast outside the Great Hall. I must talk to you._

_TMR_

TMR. I knew someone by those initials. Tom! But what did Tom want with Marie.

"Sonoña… who wrote this?" Marie asked she seemed to have paled greatly.

"It's Tom, the Slytherin, head boy. I think I should come with you… I will hide behind something. I want to know what he wants to talk to you about. And if it has to do with me tell him everything. He needs to know." I said. Marie nodded her head and we dropped the conversation. She knew I loved him, she knew how I felt. Countless nights she had stayed up with me and tried to comfort me while I cried.

When everyone started to leave I looked across the room to see Tom and his friends stay behind. I looked at Marie and she stood up. I followed Margaret and Bailey out and Marie went behind us. They continued walking and I turned the corner and stood behind a dark alcove just outside the doors. Marie looked back and saw me and smiled, I was ready if trouble was to come, my wand was at my side.

Marie turned around when Tom and his friends came though the door. His friends continued to walk and after they had gone beyond earshot Tom turned to Marie. Marie crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot waiting for Tom to talk.

"Marie, you are Sonoña's best friend and I'm sure she has told you everything about me. But…." Tom began, Marie cut him off.

"Yes she has. She has told me how you told her she was your friend, and how she told you everything she hates about the dark arts and things like that. Even how you have opened up to her and her to you. She has also told me about how you plan on becoming some dark lord and killing all these innocent people. She told me how you have talked to her brother and he is to help you. Tom why should I listen to you. What do you have to say to me that you couldn't say in front of Sonoña?"

Tom paused and shifter his weight back and forth, his hands where in his pockets. "Marie… It's hard for me to explain. I don't know what I'm feeling. But when I'm with Sonoña, alone with her, I seem to be a different person, being a dark lord doesn't come into my future. But when I'm with my friends I am a completely different person. Sonoña has changed a part of me but I still am who I always have been. I can't change that… I have people that will kill me if I do change that. But I think I lo…." Marie cut him off again.

"Don't even say it. Because you don't. I have heard more about you from other people than Sonoña. You don't love her Tom, from everything I've heard about you I doubt you can love. But let me tell you something Tom. Sonoña was put under a dark curse. A curse that cannot be removed, and the curse has to do with who she loves. The guy doesn't know Tom, but I do, I know whom she loves. She loves someone who she was raised to hate, why, because of his blood. Her father put her under a curse, a curse where she cannot be killed, except by whom she loves, because her father found out whom she loved. And you can bet it wasn't Garret. Tom she loves someone and she doesn't want to see them hurt." Marie said, she was only inches away from Tom.

"But who does she love?" Tom said.

"You" Marie said.

"What? She loves me?" Tom asked stepping away from Marie.

"Yes Tom. As much as she has tried to deny it and refuse to love you she does, Sonoña was raised to hate halfbloods and muggleborns, but she doesn't follow her family's rules and traditions. She loves you more than anything Tom. But I swear to you don't break her heart, for if you do you will have a bunch of angry Gryffindor's out to kill you." Marie said. Soon after Tom walked off.

I came out of the shadows and smiled weakly at Marie, she saw through my smile and immediately hugged me.

"He knows and that is good for now." I said. "We need to get to class. But Marie, he was being serious, he wasn't lying. What he said he meant." We then headed to our first class of the day. Potions with guess who… the Slytherins.

000

After lunch I had a free period, I couldn't wait for it. I walked down to the great hall and plopped down beside Marie.

I began to put food on my plate when Marie elbowed me in my ribs. "What?" I asked looking over at her.

"Guess who hasn't shown up for lunch." She said and I looked over at the table, all of the Slytherins where there but except for one, knowing who that was I began to eat my food quicker than usual.

After about ten minutes I turned to Marie, Bailey, and Margaret, and said goodbye and that I would see them after our free period, and the last period of the day, Charms. I headed out of the great hall and walked up to the common room I shared with Tom.

Once at the door I looked up at the portrait of the woman and man, who oddly enough seemed to resemble Tom and me even more than it used too.

"Morte nell'amore." I said and stepped into the portrait hole not knowing what was going to happen.

000000

I walked into the common room and saw Tom lying on the couch. I quickly walked into my room and sat my things on the bed. I walked back out and shut the door and still holding the doorknob I leaned against the door. I sighed and he sat up and turned slightly to look at me.

"I didn't hear you come in." He said lying back into a semi-sitting semi lying position.

"Oh the tricks I learn from living in a house with evil men around all the time for seventeen years." I said and came and sat next to Tom.

He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. "I suppose your right. Living with men like that all your life would give you a reason to be quiet." He said.

"Men like you." I said, I pulled away from his chest and sat facing him.

"What do you mean men like me Sonoña? I am not your father or any of his friends." He said almost hurt by what I said.

"Tom, I have heard you talk to your friends, I have heard my father's voice from the fireplace. I know he and my brother and Garret are planning on following you after you become some great Dark Lord. You are going down the same road my brother is and I can't watch you do that with your life." I said. Tears had begun to form in my eyes and they threatened to fall.

"I can't change who I am Sonoña."

"I'm not asking you to Tom. You don't have to change who you are but you don't have to become some dark evil lord. What are you trying to do Tom, kill people, halfbloods just like you."

"You don't get it. My dad left my mother and my mother died. She could've saved herself and raised me but no she chose to die. Tell me why I should let muggles live Sonoña, tell me after what my father did."

"Your father is one person. They aren't all like that. Bailey's parents are muggles and I have met most of her family and they are all very kind. You mother was heartbroken and penniless from what you have told me. What was she going to do Tom, she wouldn't have been able to take care of you at all. Tom she didn't know what to do. Your mom tricked your father, used her magic against him, and when he found out he did what any other muggle, or witch or wizard for that matter, would've done, he ran. Tom you can't kill everyone because of two people."

"Yes I can." He said in a dark tone.

"No. No Tom you can't because there will always be someone standing in your way. There will always be someone who want's to change you…. Tom… you may have been put in an orphanage and you may not have known what love is, but there will always be someone who loves you and cares about you."

"No one cares Sonoña. No one has shown that compassion but you."

"Then tell me what is so different about me. Why are you so different around me than when you are around your friends?"

"Sonoña, with you I just… I'm" I cut him off. I was mad and upset and didn't want to hear his explanation, even though I had asked.

"Save it Tom, I already know, I was in the alcove when you talked to Marie. I heard everything. I know what you think you feel. And I also know it's not true. You can't love me. You can't love at all." I said tears now pouring down my cheeks.

I stood up and walked out onto the balcony, leaving the doors open behind me. I leaned against the railing and sighed. After a few moments I felt arms encircle my waist and Tom's head resting on my shoulder. His body pressed against mine, we seemed to fit.

"What makes you believe I don't love you Sonoña?" He said, his breath tickling my ear.

I looked back at him. "I'm not sure Tom. I have watched my father go from loving and putting my mother first and her being happy and caring to him hitting her and ignoring her and her becoming cold and heartless. And you are learning the same things as my father learned. I just don't want to get my heart broken Tom."

"Sonoña, I would never hurt you… I love you too. Marie never let me say that. So you never got to hear it until now. I love you Sonoña." He said turning me around to face him.

"Soña, call me Soña, my brother can't anymore so someone might as well." I said laughing. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

I gently stood on my tiptoes and softly pressed my lips to his cheek. I came back down and smiled and began to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He took both of my hands in his and trailing up my arms and then down my sides rested them on my waist. He pulled me against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then leaned down and kissed me lips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and we deepened the kiss. He began to walk and pulled me with him. Once back inside he turned around and kicked the door shut. We walked over to the couch still connected by our lips and we fell down on the couch.

An hour later I was wrapped in Tom arms with my back to his front. He was softly kissing my neck and his hand was tracing lazy circles on my stomach. I rolled over and threw my arm across his waist. I scooted down slightly and laid my head against his chest.

"Ugh, we have class in ten minutes." I mumbled against Tom.

"We can skip class." He said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Tom we can't skip class we are heads, so I need to go freshen up." I sat up and then turned back to Tom whose hand had fallen into my lap. "Tom, what are we exactly? Friends or more?" I asked.

He looked at me and into my eyes and took my hand in his. "Soña, I would love it if you would be my girlfriend, and as much as I don't like it, we must still keep this from everyone. Marie and Bailey and Margaret can know they won't tell anyone. But I like the idea of you being my girlfriend." He said and then pulled me in for one last kiss.

I skipped to the bathroom, Tom laughed from the couch. I combed my hair and fixed my clothes and then went to get my books, when I came back out Tom was waiting for me.

"I can always walk with you, we shall just tell people we were discussing head duties." I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Soña, my dear, after you." He said bowing slightly. I laughed and after walking for a while went our separate ways at the bottom of the stairs.

Please Review!


	6. Over

Chapter 6

It was now early December and a blanket of white snow covered the grounds at Hogwarts. Tom and I were lying on the couch, the fire was crackling in front of us. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. My arms were over his, my head lying on his upper arm. An idea came to my mind and I jumped up off the couch.

"Let's go outside and play in the snow."

"No, it's cold and people will see us together." He said firmly taking my hands in his he tried to pull me back to him. I came forward but didn't lay back down.

"We can say it's for head duties, other people are outside. All my friends are out there Tom. Pleeeaaasssseee." I whined giving him my best puppy eyes, I stuck out my lower lip and swung our arms back and forth.

"Sonoña." He said sternly.

"Please Tom, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeee." I said as I sat on his lap and put my hands around his neck.

He waited a moment or two and then defeatedly agreed. "Alright. We will go outside. Meet me back out here in just a moment."

I leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you." I squealed and then ran off to my room.

I put on another sweater over my thin one and then I put on my jacket. I pulled on my black snow boots and grabbed my hat and gloves.

I walked back out to see Tom had only grabbed boots and a jacket. "You are going to freeze." I said concerned.

"I'll be fine my darling." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I smiled. "Why thank you." I pulled my hat on over my head, it was black and had a cute silk ribbon that went around it, and then wrapped my arm around his back. We then headed outside. Luckily we didn't run into anyone in the halls so his arm stayed around my waist.

Once we reached the great hall he removed his arm and we went outside. Students were everywhere around the grounds and most teachers were too.

Tom began to walk towards the forest where most students weren't. He began to get distracted with something and I took the chance to walk away. I bent down and made a little snowball in my hands. I stood up and saw Tom a few feet away. I threw the snowball and it hit his back. He turned around and I smiled mischievously. I turned around and began to walk away.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms encircle my waist and my feet were lifted off the ground. He turned me around and threw me over his shoulder.

"Tom! Tom put me down!" I screamed loud but not to were anyone else could hear us.

I looked down at the ground and saw the beginnings of trees. "Tom where are you taking me! Tom stop we are in the forest, we aren't suppose to be here." I said in a panic.

He put me down and placed his hands on my shoulders preventing me from running off. "Sonoña, calm down, I've been here a thousand times nothing comes to this part of the forest, ever. You will be fine." He paused. "And I wouldn't let anything harm you." He said and kissed me.

After we played in the snow for awhile longer, and after many snowball fights, we decided to head back to the school. We walked together but we didn't hold hands. Once we reached the common room I said the password and we went in. I took of my jacket, hat, and boots. I walked over to Tom and he took off jacket, and boots. He lifted my sweater over my head, leaving the thinner one on. He then pulled me on top of him and we laid on the couch. A few minutes later we heard someone clear their throat. I shot up and fell off the couch.

"We didn't know you were busy." Said Macnair. He smiled wickedly. Dolohov and Mulciber were beside him.

"How did you get in here?" I said standing and putting my hand on my wand, that was in my pocket.

"Oh you didn't know, your little boyfriend gave us the password. Oh yes sweetheart we've been in here lots of times, seen a lot of things between you and Tom. We know about your little relationship and it needs to end. You are ruining all the plans we have made being in his life." Said Dolohov.

"You gave them the password!" I whipped around to Tom. "You actually gave these future killers, if they aren't already, the password!" I screamed even more enraged.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't apologize to her my lord it shows a weakness, a weakness you didn't have until her." Said Mulciber looking at me.

"Tom I can't believe it. You… you… you gave them the password, and you just let them come in here. They could've hurt me or done something." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Sonoña, baby, please listen to me." He said walking towards me with his arms outstretched.

"No. Don't you baby me." I said stepping away from him holding my hands above my head. "I'm sorry Tom but I can't do this. I knew what you had planned and I put it aside thinking maybe I could make you change but I was just lying to myself. I can't change someone who won't let me in, or tell me things." I paused, he looked confused. "I have told you more than once how I feel about you, all the I love you's, and I have yet to get anything in return. Nothing Tom, so I'm done. I can't stay with you anymore." I said tears now freely falling down my face. "I trusted you with my heart Tom. I'll never let anything hurt you! Remember Tom remember when you said that to me. Remember when you said you cared, when you asked me to be your girlfriend. When you held me and told me you loved me. Do you remember all we shared together! YOU HURT ME TOM! YOU WENT BACK ON YOUR WORD!"

"Sonoña wait." He said as I began to quickly walk out of the common room.

Before I shut the door behind me I heard one of his friends say, "Don't worry about her, you don't need her, she has been disowned from her family anyway."

I ran through the halls crying, once I reached Professor Dumbledore's office I threw open the door.

0000

I stood in Professor Dumbledore's office breathing hard. "I need to talk to you, it's an emergency!"

"Miss Malfoy I am aware of the fact that you have been disowned. I have set up a time that you may go to Gringotts and collect some money and then put in it another safe, as you will still be on your parents account there." He paused and looked at a clock. "And that time is now, we must be going. We shall do a side along apparition." He looked down at me and noticed I was crying. "Oh and we will discuss what I am assuming happened between you and Mr. Riddle when we get back."

I nodded and he pulled me to his side and all of a sudden I felt like I was being pulled through a tiny tube. I felt my breath getting shorter, I shut my eyes, and then all of a sudden my feet it the ground. (Hogwarts probably didn't have the apparition blocker thingy up yet and if they did they don't in my story)

I opened my eyes and saw that we were now in Diagon Alley. We began to walk and finally entered Gringotts.

"Excuse me can I please have the key to Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer Malfoy's vault, their daughter needs to withdraw money for a trip that is coming up and I am afraid she has left her's at her home." Dumbledore asked. The goblin looked down and then produced another key to the vault and handed it to me. Dumbledore smiled and then we headed off to my vault 336.

"I do believe 500,000 galleons should be enough to hold you over for a while."

The goblin that had accompanied us took the key from me and opened the vault. I walked in, collected the money and placed it into a purse Professor Dumbledore had conjured. We went back to the main area and went back up to the same goblin we had talked to previously.

"I would like to create a vault of my own please." I said to the goblin. "A high security vault." I said and he looked at me strangely. Looks I was use to being the daughter of Lucifer Malfoy.

The goblin nodded and wrote something down. "I would like this placed in the vault please." I set the purse on the desk in front of me and the goblin nodded.

"Your vault is number 712." Dumbledore looked at me knowingly and we left Gringotts.

0000

Dumbledore then held on to me as we apparated once more. I opened my eyes to see Honeydukes in front of me. "Let's go inside, you seem to need some cheering up." He said.

We went all through the shop looking at various candies, sometimes we would pick something up to buy or just look at. After we went all through the shop we paid and went outside. We began walking towards Hogwarts.

"So I assume you and Mr. Riddle broke up." I nodded. "Why Sonoña, you seemed to be changing him, I noticed it. He would act different towards you and your friends."

"I didn't change anything. He doesn't love me Professor it was all a lie."

"Can you really be sure of that Miss. Malfoy?" He asked that twinkle in his eyes seemed to see right through me as he looked down at me.

"Yes sir I can." I said looking ahead.

He didn't speak again until we reached the castle and then he only said goodnight.

00000

I walked up to the Head's Dorm and looked up at the portrait, the woman had tears in her eyes and the man was standing with his back to her facing the fireplace. I said the password and dismissed the look of the portrait for it was close to midnight and I didn't want to think about what hidden meaning the portrait held.

"Where have you been?" I jumped and saw Tom sitting in a chair by the fireplace. The room was completely dark except for the firelight. There was an eerie feeling about the room and I didn't like it.

Tom still had not turned to face me, but instead staring into the fire as if expecting something to happen. The room was also unusually cold.

"I went to talk to Dumbledore." I said and headed towards my room, turning my back to Tom.

I felt his hands around my shoulders as he turned me to face him and pushed me against the wall.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT ME!" He yelled.

"No, I went to him about me being disowned." I said barely above a whisper.

"Don't lie to me!" he tightened his grip on my arms and shook me.

"I'm not. I went to him so I could get money from my vault, but I told him nothing." I said with more force.

He let me go but I stayed where I was.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." He said looking at me, he had stepped back but was still close.

"I'm suppose to believe that after you threw me against a wall and what you did today." I said shaking my head. "I don't think so Tom."

"Look Sonoña, Soña, I won't ever purposefully hurt you, I care to much about you, I really do. Those guys, who think they are my friends, are wrong, I do care about you." He came towards me and touched my face.

I turned my head away from his hand. "I… I can't believe you Tom, I just can't. Not after today, I can't be with you anymore." I turned away and ran to my room.

I slammed the door shut and fell to the floor against it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I loved Tom, I knew I did but I couldn't be with him if he was to become some dark lord. I got off the floor and went to my bed, I pulled open a drawer on my bedside table and pulled out an old red leather book, my diary.

I opened it to the last entry and saw it was a few weeks ago.

November 30 

_I know I love Tom. I love everything about him, especially the way we talk to each other about the future. I love the way his eyes are so dark, the way his hair is slicked to the side and has a slight wave in it. I love the way he wraps his strong arms around me. But I must confess I have done the unthinkable. The other night I slept with Tom, and I stayed in his bed that night. I loved waking up next to him. Well I must go it's getting late. Sonoña. _

I threw the diary across the room and stood up. I grabbed a vase on my desk and threw it at the door. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed and Midnight chirped.

I fell back onto by bed and cried myself to sleep.

000

I woke up the next morning feeling ill. I went into the bathroom and locked the doors. I felt like I was going to throw up and that is exactly what I did. I stood up from the toilet and turned the sink faucet on. I splashed some water on my face. I then we back into my room and grabbed some clothes then went back to the bathroom to take a shower

0000

Once I got dressed I went to the Hospital Wing. The nurse, Madam Posy, looked up at me when I walked in.

"I don't feel well, I woke up and threw up."

"Sit down and I will perform a simple spell and then I should know what is wrong."

I walked over to one of the white beds and sat down. She came over and mumbled something. Her face grew pale and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant." She said. "I'll give you time to decide what you want to do."

She began to walk away. I felt a cold hatred rise in me. I had no family left, my brother left me for a whore and my parents didn't care about me for I refused the dark arts. Garrett had followed the same path as my brother. Tom had hurt me and I couldn't seem to forgive him for that. I had lost everyone. There was nothing left for me.

"Kill it."

She turned around and gave me an odd look. "What?"

"I said kill it."


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7 Present 

"I would like everyone to understand that the killing of my unborn child was my first step into the darkness that consumed me." I said as I looked out at the people who stared at me. "I'm not evil. Nor was I ever truly evil. I made some mistakes and I've killed, but I am not evil."

Past 

I walked back to the common room after leaving the hospital. The nurse had given me the most sorrowful looks and I didn't want them. I didn't want her pity. I was a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't need anyone's pity.

"Morte nell'amore." I said and walked into the common room.

Tom was lying on the couch, his hands behind his head, his lean body stretched out. Afternoon nap I guessed. No matter how much I willed myself to hate him I knew I couldn't. I loved him and I knew I couldn't stop that. I tried to walk to my room as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't catch Tom's attention, I wasn't that lucky.

"Where did you go?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I asked with all the anger I could muster.

"Macnair said he saw you head to the hospital wing this morning and you've been gone for awhile and you missed breakfast." He said and then sat up. "I don't care it's curiosity."

"Yes well it's also none of your business so if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room if you are done with your curiosity. You are not my boyfriend so you have no reason to know where I have been." I regretted saying the latter sentence as it caused tears to form in my eyes.

Tom stood and looked at me from where he was standing. He was looking directly into my eyes. I turned my head away so my hair fell in front of my face, blocking his view of me. I heard footsteps and then felt Tom's hand on my chin. He turned my head to face him. Tears were still gathering in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with a slight concern.

"I'm not." I said turning my head so I was out of his grip and then facing him again.

"Is it because of me… look Sonoña I'm…"

"Yes it's because of you!" The tears started to fall. "It's all your fault. Everything is your fault. I hate you! Leave me alone!"

I turned away my head in my hands and began to walk. Tom caught my upper arm.

"Sonoña." I jerked it away, fury burning in my eyes mixed with tears.

"NO! Leave me alone!" I ran to my room and shut the door leaving Tom by himself.

0000

I woke up and rolled over. Christmas morning. I got up and dressed, having showered the night before. I brushed my hair, leaving it down. I sat back down on my bed and opened the drawer to my bedside table. I picked up a small box and opened it. Inside held a small silver chain. I picked it up and held it in my fingers. I had planned on it being Tom's Christmas present. I placed it back in the box and closed the drawer. I sat the box on the bed, picked up my wand and muttered a spell. I watched as the box wrapped itself in green paper with silver ribbon. I picked it up and went into the common room. Tom was no where to be seen so I placed the gift under the tree. I looked down and saw a red and gold box with a card stuck to it with my name written on it. I sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

_Sonoña,_

_I know I messed up. I am sorry that I have upset you and for the pain _

_I have put you threw. I wish I could take back the hurt that I have put on _

_you but I know that you will never forgive me. For it isn't in your nature. _

_I really do care about you Sonoña. What we had the feelings I felt with _

_you I have never felt before. I doubt I ever will feel them again. You truly are _

_special to me Sonoña. I hope you have a happy Christmas._

_TMR _

I folded the letter back up and slide it into the envelope. I the opened the box. Inside was a diamond heart hanging from a gold chain. The diamond was beautiful. A small tear fell down my cheek. I closed the box and picked it and the letter up and carried them to my room. I placed them in the drawer that had previously held Tom's present and then left for Gryffindor Tower.

I said the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the room. Marie, Bailey, and Margaret were all sitting on a couch.

"Hey there you are we were waiting for you!" Marie said as they all spotted me.

I smiled and walked over to them. We all hugged and then sat down around the tree. Marie handed out the presents to each of us, creating a pile of her own. I had brought the girl's presents from me a few days before so they would be there. Marie sat down and we all had presents from each other and they had one from their parents and I had one extra from someone else. I looked at it with curiosity.

"Garret's owl brought it by yesterday, we put it under the tree." Bailey said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bailey stop. He's a Slytherin, and he's going down the wrong path. I can't follow him. I know he was nice and all and he was cute but it's just not right for me."

She nodded and smiled. "Let's open presents now!" Margaret said like a five-year-old. We all laughed and began to open the gifts from each other first. The girls then opened the ones from family. I stared at the box in my hand. For the second time that day I didn't know if I wanted to open it.

"Well go on and open it." Marie said. I continued to look at the box. "Oh for Merlin's sake Sonoña just open the darn thing."

I nodded and pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. It was a great deal bigger than the box Tom had given me but I didn't care. I pushed back the tissue paper and revealed a beautiful fur cloak. It had a diamond on the hook to hold it around my neck. I stood up and placed it around my shoulders. It was lined with blood red silk. It fell majestically to the floor. It was very warm and I knew it cost garret a small fortune but I also knew he didn't care.

Bailey picked up something. "Sonoña there's a letter." She said.

I took off the cloak and sat down taking the letter from her. I opened it and began reading tears filling my eyes.

_Sonoña,_

_Since I still care for you with all my heart I found it only_

_fit to get you the best. I was looking for a gift for my mother when I came _

_across this cloak. I knew it was meant for you when I saw it. It's beauty matched your_

_own. Sonoña you mean the world to me, and I am going down the path I am for you. The _

_power that it holds is great. We could be very powerful, you are a wonderful witch and _

_deserve the best. Sonoña I am doing this for you and our future. I know that everything came _

_as a shock to you but please forgive me. And remember it is unusual for me to ask forgiveness. _

_But for you I would do it everyday. I hope you have a Happy Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Garret_

I let the letter fall to the ground. Garret still cared. A part of my heart still belonged to Garret, I had been with him for so long. We were meant to be wed, I had ruined that. Garret was right, with him my future was set to be fine. It would be filled with parties with other purebloods, all wearing fake smiles and laughing at ridiculous jokes. It would be filled with expensive clothes and jewelry and everything I could ever imagine. Things I had grown up with. If I stayed single and waited for Tom to change, which might not happen, I would never see the things I grew up with. I didn't love Garret, just cared for him, I knew that but I was still raised as a Slytherin who just happened to be put in Gryffindor. Yes I knew what I had to do to get what I wanted and that was to marry Garret.

"Sonoña?" I looked up at Marie. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you all for the gifts, I love them but I must be getting back to my room to put things away. And I have things to do. I shall see you tonight at dinner." I said and stood up and gathered my things and left.

0000

When I got back to my common room I went straight to my room, Tom was still no where to be seen. I set my things on my bed and examined them. I had received a beautiful black feathered quill from Bailey, way to much candy for one person from Margaret, and as always makeup from Marie but this year she included a bottle of perfume.

I put my gifts away and went back to the bed where I picked up my cloak. Garret was right it really was the best. I went into the closet and hung it up. I went back to my desk and began to write Garret a letter.

_Garret, _

_Firstly, thank you for my gift, I absolutely adore it. Secondly I would like to say I am sorry _

_for how I acted towards you at the beginning of the school year. I would love for you to come _

_see me in a few months or even sooner if it is possible. I shall talk to Professor Dippet about you_

_coming to visit for a short period of time. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Sonoña _

I rolled the letter up and walked over to Midnight. Unlike most people I refused to keep Midnight in the Owlery and kept her in my room instead. I petted her head lightly and she hooted. I tied the letter to her leg and took her to my window. I opened it.

"Take this to Garret Nott, you remember him don't you." She hooted happily. "Yea I knew you did." She then took off out the window toward the Nott Mansion where Garret still lived. I then went to see if Garret could come visit.

000

I said the password to Professor Dippet's office and went up the spiral staircase. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door. "Ah, Miss. Malfoy, nice to see you, what can I do for you?"

"Well Professor I was wondering if an old student and a friend of mine could come stay at Hogwarts for awhile, well until the Christmas break has ended."

"And who is this friend and where shall he or she stay?"

"It's Garret Nott, and I was hoping he could stay in the Head's Dorm. Not in my room, but in the Common Room."

"Well Mr. Nott is welcome any time he would like to visit. Staying in the Head's Dorm should be fine since you are probably the only one he knows. You may leave for Hogsmeade to meet him when he arrives. When is he coming?"

"I was hoping as soon as possible."

"Alright then, off with you so you can write him a letter to let him know to come to Hogsmeade."

I nodded and walked out of the room and back to the heads dorm.

Once I was in my room and wrote another letter to Garret. Right when I had finished Midnight flew into the room, with a letter from Garret.

"Hi girl. Can you send this back to Garret really fast." She hooted. "Ok." She flew off again once I had the new letter around her foot.

I unrolled the other letter and began to read.

_Sonoña,_

_The way you acted is in the past. I would love to come see you. Owl me if I can._

_Love, _

_Garret_

I sat on my bed and looked around my room. I had nothing to do now but wait for Midnight to return with my letter.

000

It was now close to nine at night and I was standing outside The Three Broomsticks. Garret had said to meet him there at 9. The cold December breeze whipped my hair around. I pulled the cloak Garret had given me closer around my body.

After a few more minutes, Garret appeared across the street. He walked over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I instantly threw mine around his neck and hugged him. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around a little and then set me back down.

"I've missed you Garret." I whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too. Let's head back we have a lot to talk about and it's getting late." Garret kept his left arm around me and we began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"Abraxas told me your parents disowned you, I'm so sorry Sonoña."

"I'm not. I'm not the perfect daughter they expected me to be, you saw that the day you took me to King's Cross." I looked up at him. "I'm not like them, Garret, I never will be. I don't think I can be like them."

He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to be your father, or your mother. I love you the way you are Sonoña. You are still a Malfoy, whether they like it or not. You still have that air about you that makes you different from other people. You are better Sonoña. You are better than those Gryffindor friends of yours."

I jokingly pushed him. "Hey I'm a Gryffindor. And I'm no better than they are. Garret, blood doesn't mean anything."

"Alright Sonoña, if you say so." He said as we continued to walk.

I knew he didn't believe me and he wasn't going to change his beliefs about it, so I let it go. When we got to the castle we went straight to the head's dorm and walked in. Tom was sitting on the couch. He looked at Garret and me and instantly I felt Garret's arm tighten around my waist. I might have been mad at Tom but I hadn't forgotten my manners.

"Tom, this is Garret." I pointed at Garret. "Garret this is Tom." I pointed my hand to Tom.

"Sonoña, aren't you forgetting something?" Garret asked.

"No, I covered everything, you, him, y'all both know me." I looked at Garret confused.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Am or am I not your boyfriend?"

My eyes got wide and I mentally kicked myself. "Garret I am so sorry, I just assumed we… well I just… I, oh forget it. Tom Garret is my boyfriend."

Garret nodded and held out his hand to Tom. Tom just stared at his hand. He stood up and looked at me, his eyes glowing with hatred, but they seemed to be masking a different emotion.

"It's nice to meet you Garret. I hope you have a grand time with your whore." Tom hissed.

With that he walked to his room and slammed the door.

Garret turned to me. "What's wrong with him?"

I looked up at Garret and then pulled him to the couch.

After I explained what had happened between me and Tom I stood up. " I figured we could conjure up a bed for you and you sleep in here or conjure one in my room and you sleep on a different bed, since we aren't married yet."

Garret raised an eyebrow. "You slept with him, but you won't even actually sleep in the same bed with me. I won't pull anything Sonoña, I respect you more than that." He said putting his hand over mine.

"You don't care about what I've done?" I had told Garret everything, fearing that he might find out from someone else and also fearing he might leave me after he knew.

"No, Sonoña, I love you no matter what happened between you and Tom." He smiled at me. "Now it's late, and I want to get up in the morning and have you show me around so I can see if everything is the same."

We stood up and headed into my room to go to bed


	8. Slytherin Princess

Chapter 8

Christmas break was almost over and everyone had returned back to the school. I woke up to something warm beside me. I rolled over and saw Garret. I rolled back over and began to slowly stand up out of the bed. I felt Garret shift and stopped.

I felt his hand on the small of my back. "Where are you trying to go without me so early?"

I turned my head to look at him. "To shower and then you can and we can go down and get something to eat. But you will be sitting with my friends." I then stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm in the bathroom if you need me."

I shut the door behind me and then realized I'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me. I leaned against the door debating what to do. I heard a knock. I opened the door and there was Garret, my clothes in his hands. "You might want these, just so you can keep your dignity around me until we are married."

I took the clothes from his hands. "Thank you." I said and shut the door behind me.

I showered quickly and the dried off and changed into my underwear and bra and looked at what Garret had handed me. It wasn't anything I had ever owned. Garret must have bought it for me. I was a beautiful dark green silk dress. It had long draped sleeves that showed the silver silk under the green. Silver lined the bottom of the dress and also the top of the dress, which scooped down across my shoulders revealing my collarbone but nothing else. I stepped into the dress but had a problem, I could zip it up all the way. I held the dress with one hand and opened my door with the other.

"Garret I need your help." I walked into the bedroom. "I can't get it zipped all the way."

He stood up and I turned around, he zipped the dress all the way up, I mutter a simple charm and my hair curled softly at the bottom, I turned around. "You look beautiful."

I looked down at my feet. "Never look down when given a compliment. You are beautiful Sonoña, and you are better than that, you should never look down. Hold your head up high, you are still of noble blood whether or not you are under your parents control or not. You will be a Nott, so you will always be high class." He smiled at me. "Oh I almost forgot." He turned to his trunk, which had appeared in my room an hour after Garret had arrived a few nights ago. He pulled out a box. He opened it and I put my hand to my chest.

There was a beautiful diamond necklace. It had three choker strands and then two other strands of diamonds fell from it with one large teardrop diamond hanging from the last strand. I held my hair up as Garret hooked the clasp and I turned to my mirror. I gasped.

"Garret, it's beautiful, you shouldn't have done this. It's to much." I tried to take it off.

He came up behind me and put my hands to my sides and rested his hands on my shoulders. "I'd give you anything Sonoña, nothing is to much for you my love." I paused. "I'm going to shower and then we can go get something to eat." I nodded and Garret grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my potion's book. Nope, I had finished everything from that class. Herbology, finished, Defense Against the Dark Arts, finished, Transfiguration, finished, Astronomy, finished, Charms, finished. I had finished everything that was assigned over Christmas break that I had to do.

I stood up and walked over to Midnight. I petted her and she hooted happily. "You like Garret don't you." She hooted again.

I heard the door open and turned to see Garret. He was in black pants and a black shirt. His dark brown hair fell lightly in his eyes. Unlike Abraxas Garret kept his hair cut short, well shorter than Abraxas'. I smiled.

"You look like a Slytherin princess." He said and I smiled at him.

He walked over to me and held out his arm, I placed my hand on his forearm. We walked down to the Great Hall and Garret opened the door. The hall fell silent as everyone looked in our direction. I held my head up high as Garret and I walked up to the Gryffindor table. He let me sit down and then sat beside me. Everyone continued to stare at us and I leaned towards Garret.

"I don't see what they are staring at." I whispered to him. Marie overheard me.

"You look gorgeous that's why, that and you've never worn anything that Slytherin before, sorry Garret." She said as he looked at her with disgust.

"Well she will be now, she looks wonderful in green and silver." Garret said.

Marie looked at me with an underlying hatred in her eyes. She turned away from me and began talking to Bailey and Margaret about something muggle that I wouldn't understand. I finished eating my breakfast in silence and when Garret was finished we stood up and he led me to the Slytherin table where some people that he knew where sitting. They were also all sitting around or near Tom, I kept my head held high and my face expressionless.

"Nott." Macnair looked up at us.

"Macnair, Dolohov, Mulciber. Nice to see you again." Garret said being polite, but he wasn't the man he was when he was alone with me.

"Pretty little thing you've got there Nott, to bad she isn't pure, and she's disowned." Mulciber said.

"Yes, well, she is still pureblood and that's all that matters." I felt like I had been slapped, but I kept my head held high.

"I heard Abraxas got married to Fedonia. That little whore was always flirting around with anyone in the common room. Surprised he could tie her down." Macnair said.

"Fedonia's pureblood and that's all his parents cared about, that and her family fortune." Garret replied.

"Garret." I began.

"Hush, you have not been spoken to." He snapped at me.

I closed my mouth and looked at him, my eyes showing rage. I knew they were now a bright green, Garret got the picture that I was not happy with him.

"Well we better be going. I have to pack, I'm leaving tonight after dinner." He nodded to everyone and then we turned and left. We walked out into the entry hall and I saw Marie, Bailey, and Margaret walking towards us.

"May I have a word with you?" Marie asked.

I looked up at Garret. "I'll meet you back in the common room." He leaned down to me.

"I'll have Macnair keep an eye on you." He whispered and went back into the Great Hall.

I watched him leave and then turned back to my friends.

"What is wrong with you!" Marie screamed. "First you bring Garret here, ignore us for a week," I saw Garret walk past us and head towards the common room. "then you come down here dressed like some rich pureblood snob and then associate with Slytherins that would kill your friends if they had a chance because we are muggleborn!"

Marie straightened up and I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Macnair was standing behind me with his friends around him.

"She is a pureblood, snob, no, and yes I would kill you if I knew that stupid headmaster wouldn't have me expelled. Let's go Sonoña, you don't want to keep Garret waiting." He held out his arm and I took it.

It was obvious Garret had talked, or threatened, some sense into them about treating me with respect. He began to walk.

"I can't believe you Sonoña, you are going with them, you are following the Slytherins, what happened to the Sonoña we knew, what happened to our friend." Margaret spoke up.

"People change, my priorities have changed. You have to grow up sometime girls." I said in a tone my mother often had used with people below her.

Bailey finally spoke up. "This isn't fair Sonoña, we are your friends we know you better than this, where did the Sonoña we knew go?"

I laughed. "Life isn't fair Bailey, you are a sensible girl, surely you would know that by now. Do you have anything else to say, because this is getting dull."

Marie shook her head. "You aren't the same person Sonoña, and I don't know what happened to you to make you change but I don't like it. I don't like what you've become." She said, sadness and hurt were in her eyes, mixing with the tears that she refused to let fall in front of Slytherins.

I turned to Macnair and nodded, we walked away. The rest of his friends followed. I never looked back at my friends but I had a feeling Marie was crying.

Present –

I looked out over the hall and saw the eyes of my old friends. Marie, Bailey, and Margaret sat together like always watching and listening intently to what I was saying. I kept Marie's eye and began to talk again.

"I knew that day and at that moment I had lost my friends, friends who had been there for me from day one. Friends who didn't care what I had done, until that day. That day I lost the best people I had ever met. I didn't realize how much I would end up needing them in years to come." Marie nodded and wiped away a tear.

Past –

We stopped in front of the portrait and I said the password. "Morte nell'amore."

"Death in love?" Mulciber asked.

"Yes, I guess it suited my feelings at the time when we chose the password."

He nodded and left it at that.

We walked in and Tom and Garret were talking. They looked up at us, I let go of Macnair's arm.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." I said and walked away.

I shut my door, and walked over to my nightstand. A picture of Bailey, Margaret, Marie, and me was sitting in a black frame. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch match against Slytherin in fourth year. I held the picture up and looked closer. We were all smiles; life had seemed so simple back then. Anger filled me and I threw the picture across the room, the glass shattered. I sat on my bed as tears fell down my face, my anger had dissolved and now I was filled with the pain of knowing I had lost my friends.

Garret must have heard the crash and opened the door, shutting it immediately behind him. "Sonoña, darling are you alright?"

He saw my tears and kneeled down in front of me. Alone Garret always showed concern for me, in front of people I was an accessory, a charm to show off to other people. He placed his hand on my knee.

"Sonoña, what's wrong?" He asked with honest worry.

"I… I lost… I… Garret I lost my friends. I just lost them." I sobbed.

"It doesn't matter. They don't matter. You are better than they are. Now I am leaving tonight and I would like to spend some time with you, without tears." He got up and kissed my cheek. Once at the door he opened it but paused and turned back to me. "Oh and burn that picture." He then shut the door behind him.

I stood up and picked up the picture. I didn't burn it but I placed it at the bottom of my trunk under old books. I closed my trunk and went back into the common room.

Tom had arrived and everyone was sitting around him, talking about future plans.

Garret looked up at me. "Would anyone like tea, coffee, water?" I asked.

"Tea would be lovely Sonoña." Garret said. I nodded and went into the little kitchenette that was across attached to the common room.

I lit a small fire on a stovetop and set the teapot on the flame. I placed eight teacups onto a platter and when the teapot started to whistle. I levitated the pot onto the tray and then levitated it in front of me over to the coffee table. I waved my wand and the cups spread out and tea poured and then the cups floated over to each person and one to me. Garret held out his arm and I sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, his arm was around my waist. I looked around the room, most people I knew, two I didn't, nor did I care to meet them.

They continued to talk about plans for the future and Tom becoming some dark Lord Voldemort. I levitated the cups and tray back to the kitchen and with a wave of my wand had them cleaning themselves. After awhile I stood up and went into the kitchen, with a wave of my wand the cups flew into their correct cabinets. I walked back over to Garret and sat back down.

"Abraxas Malfoy said he would stop by today." Garret said, he looked at me. "His owl came the other night after you had gone to sleep." I nodded my head as I thought about seeing my brother again.

As if on cue the fireplace glowed green and Abraxas appeared. His eyes met mine and I stood up, Garret's hand dropped from my waist and he took my hand. I pulled it away and walked to Abraxas. I raised my hand and slapped him. It kept his eyes glued to mine, but he never raised his hand at me.

"How dare you show up here. After the letter you sent me, telling me you could never see me again. Fedonia knows very well that if you are here you will see me. Fedonia isn't keeping you from me you yourself are. Knowing the relationship between me and Tom you figured I wouldn't be here, but I'm with Garret and you knew that. You knew I was here, and you had to face me. Well here I am Abraxas, you can tell me how much of a disgrace to my family I am now!" I screamed.

"Your right Sonoña, you're always right. You always have had a way to see through people. Fedonia didn't have anything to do with it. Father didn't want me to see you but he didn't forbid it. Fedonia had always liked you even though you seem to have this dislike for her." I snorted, dislike, that was the understatement of the year. "I want you to be happy Sonoña."

"I am happy Abraxas." I said softly.

"Garret you better take care of my little sister or I'll kill you so fast you won't know what happening." Abraxas said to Garret. The mood then lightened and I returned to my room until Garret knocked on the door for me to walk with them to dinner.


	9. Switching Sides

Chapter 9

I stood with Mulciber, Dolohov, and Garret. Upon Garret's request they went with us so I wouldn't walk back to the castle alone from Hogsmeade. Garret's trunk had already been sent back to his mansion. I walked forward and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Garret. Promise to come to my graduation." I said pulled away but my hands were still around his neck.

"I promise, I wouldn't miss it for anything." He smiled and kissed me then pulled back and turned to Abraxas and Fedonia, who had shown up at in the common room shortly after I stopped yelling at Abraxas.

"This look suits you Sonoña, keep it like this." Fedonia said coming towards me. "We must go shopping together in Diagon Alley and here one day after you graduate." She smiled.

"Of course, I'll make sure we do." I said and smiled as she walked back to Abraxas.

"Sonoña, you do remember the wedding is in April," I nodded. "Will you be able to get away from school to come to it. I would love for you to be my maid of honor." Fedonia said and I nodded. "Wonderful, Abraxas has found us the most wonderful house, looks almost just like the manor your parents live in, only bigger. It's beautiful you must come see it."

"Of course I will." I turned to Abraxas. "But what about mom and father, they won't want me at the wedding."

Abraxas walked away from Fedonia and placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me away from everyone. "I've talked to our parents and so has Garret, they have forgiven you for the time being, but I would suggest you keep your feeling about the dark arts private and in your head Sonoña, father, me, Garret, mother, Fedonia and Fedonia's parents are very powerful in the dark arts. I have seen a change in you now, I don't know what has caused it but whatever did it was good for you." I thought of my friends and how much I had hurt them for this.

"You look and act more like how you should. Mother will be pleased. You aren't disowned anymore, when mother learned you asked Garret to stay with you, she thought you were headed down the right road and that our Lord Voldemort had talked you into the dark arts, so she talked father into letting you back into the family. So you will be fine at the wedding."

We turned back to everyone, Garret was talking to Fedonia and the other guys. I walked over to Garret, who pulled me aside.

"Sonoña, I love you, you know that right." He asked, almost nervous.

"Of course I do, and I love you too Garret." I said, in my heart I knew I was lying to him in a way, for I didn't love him as much as he thought I did.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a silver band with a large diamond in the middle with three smaller ones on each side of it. "Will you marry me Sonoña?"

"Oh Garret, Of course I will." I said, smiling as he slipped the ring on my finger.

He then took out his wand and with a small swish the box disappeared. I looked up at him, his dark hair fell in his eyes as he looked down at me. He picked me up and spun me around then set me down.

"I need to tell you something else Sonoña." He said all happiness leaving his face.

"What's wrong, what is it?" I asked, now scared at what Garret was going to say.

"I know you have had a relationship with the Dark Lord, Tom and you, but he is our Dark Lord. My dark Lord. And you are my fiancé and I am asking you to stay away from him. Do not show him any emotion, for he will show you none. Your loyalties lie with him, and whatever happened between the two of you shall never be spoken of again, understood."

"Yes." I said as memories rushed through my mind. 'No, don't think about that, you are in love with Garret, you are to be married to him.' I thought willing myself to forget about Tom.

"Now, Sonoña, I have to leave and get back to the manor, but I have other news for you. My parents have bought a small mansion just outside of London, and they left me the house, so we have our own home when we get married." He said, his smile had returned and the darkness left him.

"Garret that's wonderful!" I said.

We walked back to everyone and I hugged Abraxas on last time before he and Fedonia apparated to their home. Garret placed his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, bringing me to his level, and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. He set me back down, but his lips didn't leave mine. After a few moments he pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Garret." I said and kissed his cheek. He then turned to his friends.

"I expect you to watch her, keep her safe and out of trouble, if it's possible have her sit with you during meals, do not let her get hurt in anyway." Garret said. They all nodded.

"I'll see you at Abraxas' wedding. I love you Soña." He bent down and kissed my lips then apparated.

I turned to the guys. "Let's head back to the castle Sonoña." Macnair said. He took my arm and Dolohov and Mulciber stood to my right as we walked back.

0000

I entered the common room and found Tom sitting in a chair.

"Hello, Miss. Malfoy." He said, looking up at me.

"Good evening my lord." He looked up at me. "I am wishing to follow you and hope that you will allow me to."

He stood up. "Of course. I assume Garret has finally talked some sense into you." I nodded. "Good." He looked down at my hand. "Garret proposed?"

I looked down at my ring, "Yes my lord, a few minutes before he left."

"Congratulations." He said, I looked up at his eyes, they had lost all emotion, and he seemed to be willing himself to not let me see what he was feeling. An awkward silence fell and after a few minutes of searching his eyes I spoke.

"Good night my lord." I said and walked to my room, I turned to shut the door in time to see the hurt on Tom's face.

'Had I really made the right choice? Could I have changed Tom or was he doomed for a life of evil.' I thought as I unzipped my dress and slid it off and hung it up in my closet. I slipped on a nightgown and crawled into my bed. It smelled like Garret. I laid my head where I could smell Garret's cologne and slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. I Can't Forget

Chapter 10

Past

Graduation was a week away. Fedonia and Abraxas' wedding had gone wonderfully and my mother treated me normally again, as I seemed to act like a pureblood snob that she always wanted me be. Garret promised once more to come to my graduation. Mother and father were coming as well as Fedonia and Abraxas and Garret's parents also said they would be there.

I walked through Hogsmeade trying to think of a type of dress that I wanted to buy for graduation. I went into Madame Malkin's and looked around. I went searched through many different red or gold or blue dresses but didn't find one I liked. I was about to walk out when a dress caught my eye. It was a sleeveless black silk dress with long green silk darts falling from around my waist, the back laced up. I absolutely loved the dress and picked it up and then went to find shoes that matched. I found a pair of black open toed stilettos I took them and the dress up to the counter and paid for them and then went to the jewelry store. I looked around and found a pair of emerald teardrop earrings and a matching necklace. I paid and then headed back to the castle.

When I went into the common room I saw Tom on the balcony. He turned around and came in when he saw me, I stopped walking.

"Sonoña."

"My lord." I said nodding.

"Please Sonoña call me Tom." He looked upset but not mad. "Put your things away I want to talk to you."

He sat down and I went to my room and laid my things on my bed and then came back out and sat across from Tom.

After a long silence Tom spoke. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

I looked up at him. "Who told you?"

"Garret. He told me about how you told him everything that had happened I guess he figured I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me Sonoña?" I looked into his eyes, a look of hurt and regret shown in them, hurt from my secret and the regret of our breakup.

"We were over, we had ended our relationship and there was no reason for me to carry an illegitimate child, who wasn't going to have a father. It was my choice to make Tom and I made it, there isn't anything we can do to change it now."

"I could have helped you, we could have gotten back together, Sonoña I didn't want to lose you."

"But you did Tom, you did. You hurt me, I'm still hurt Tom. We couldn't have gotten back together. There wasn't ever an us Tom, you lied to me and went behind me back to your friends. There never was and can never be an us Tom. I'm sorry." I stood up and went to walk away.

"Soña please…" he begged.

I held my breath and shut my eyes to stop the flow of tears.

"Please don't go… I love you."

I shook my head. I turned to Tom and walked back to him. I reached up and touched his face. "If you love me will you do something for me?"

"Anything Sonoña." He said.

"Don't love me. Forget about me, forget that I ever existed Tom. It will be better for the both of us." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Please do that for me. The only thing I ask of you is that."

I turned and walked to my room, I refused to look back because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to walk away, and I couldn't betray Garret, or my family.

00000

"I present to you the graduating class of 1945." Professor Dippet said.

Everyone stood up and clapped. The students all left the hall and we went to change from our robes and into our dress robes for the graduation ball.

Thirty minutes later I was searching for Garret in the foyer outside the great hall. I felt arms wrap around me and I was lifted off the floor. The person turned me around in the air and I saw it was Garret. He put me down on the ground.

"Garret!" I said excitedly and hugged him.

"Sonoña you look beautiful." I heard Fedonia's voice and turned around to see my family and Garret's standing there. I smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nott." I said politely.

"Oh darling call me mother. Garret has talked about nothing but you since Christmas, nothing but you and him moving into the manor. Oh darling you must come see our new manor, it's absolutely splendid." Mrs. Nott talked quickly.

I nodded as I took Garret's arm and we walked into the great hall. The four long house tables had been turned into many round tables covered with white tablecloths. We found one and all sat down. Garret sat on my left and Abraxas was to my right with Fedonia beside him. Then my father and mother, Mr. Nott sat beside her and Mrs. Nott sat between Garret and her husband.

Dinner was served and we ate in a comfortable silence occasionally someone would say something and a conversation would come up. My mother treated me normally, almost like a mother should treat a child. From under the table Garret had his hand on my knee, a loving act that only I could see and feel. He was just like my father, showing no love for his wife or family in public, but Garret had a way of letting me know he loved me, little ways of showing me. His hand on my knee, or when we used to go to Hogsmeade he would place his hand around my waist, a normal pureblood thing to do as any normal couple would do, although with purebloods most men were showing off their wives, but Garret would move his thumb in circles around my back where no one could see him.

Music began playing and Garret led me to the floor where other couples had begun dancing. He took my hand in his and placed his other hand on my waist, I placed my left hand on his shoulder. We danced around the floor and finally ran into Macnair who was dancing with a pretty blonde Slytherin.

"Sonoña you look wonderful in that dress, green really is your color." The girl said. I finally recognized her as Abrey Parkinson; she had an older brother who was a year older than Garret.

"Thank you, you look lovely tonight too." I said biting my tongue not to tell her she looked like a tramp in that black dress that was way to tight, cut to low, and had a slit way to far up her leg.

Macnair led her away and I looked up at Garret, he smirked at me and I laughed out loud, he shushed me but couldn't help but smile. A slow song came on and Garret let go of my hand and placed his on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and I placed my head on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth to the music. I looked over Garret's shoulder and saw Tom standing in the corner. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart break. Tom seemed to look at me with love and sadness.

"I love you Soña." I heard Garret say but I couldn't speak, I was to entranced with Tom.

"Soña?" Garret said pulling back away from me alittle so he could see me.

"Sorry Garret I was just thinking about something and then I thought I saw something."

He looked behind him and so did I but Tom was gone.

"Sonoña nothing is there, stop being paranoid, I won't let anything hurt you. Now tell me what you were thinking about my little paranoid angel." He said pulling me back to him and running his hands down my body to where they were on my hips.

"Us."

"What about us?" He asked as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"How much I love you." I said looking up at him, knowing in my heart that I was lying to him. I loved Tom, not Garret.

The song ended and Garret led me back to our table, pushed my seat in when I sat down and then went to go get us a glass of pumpkin juice. My mother and father seemed to be thrilled that I was back with Garret. I would soon be a Nott, a pureblood and a very high class, powerful family.

"Sonoña I'm so pleased that you took Garret back, he's a wonderful man." My mother said just as Garret came back to the table.

I looked up at him knowing he had her my mother. "Yes he is mother. Garret is wonderful to me."

"Of course I am, I'm too afraid of what your father and brother might do to me if I hurt you." He said smiling and laughing. My father and mother laughed.

I looked at Garret and smiled. Then back to my mother. Her eyes were looking past me and she had a blank expression on her face. I turned around in my chair, feeling Garret's hand fall of my knee as I did so. Tom was standing by my chair.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

I looked back at Garret, he nodded, I turned back to Tom and placed my hand lightly in his. "Of course"

I stood up and took Tom's arm, just as we walked onto the floor the song changed from fast to slow. Tom placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine around his neck. I looked into his eyes the normal mask of hate and rage, which I had seen since we broke up, was gone. His eyes were now filled with love and compassion. I had seen this look once before, the day on the balcony after Tom had talked to Marie.

"Sonoña you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you my lord." I said still looking at his eyes.

"Please, Tom will do when we are alone."

"Alone, Tom I told you to forget about me."

"I can't Sonoña, I love you." He said looking down at me.

I dropped my hands from his neck and broke away from him. "No you don't, you don't know how to love." I said and walked away.

I walked out into the gardens that were outside the great hall and sat on a bench a ways down the path of the garden where no one could see me. Tom had brought me here one night while we were patrolling the halls; I had been wrapped in his arms as we watched the stars.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Tom.

"I thought I might find you here." He said. "I told Garret to let me handle this that I had caused it, he's worried about you, you know."

"Garret is always worried about me, I think it's part of how he grew up with me. He's always worried." He was still standing up. "Tom sit down, please don't just stand there."

He came and sat beside me. He stared straight ahead at a large rose bush. "I came here on Christmas and just sat here. Wondering what we did wrong. I came to the conclusion I did everything wrong. I don't normally come to that conclusion. I'm sorry Sonoña I really am."

I remained silent; I couldn't find words to speak. "Sonoña I've tried to forget you. You asked me to promise you and I've tried but I don't think I can. I love you Sonoña I really do. I messed up and I'm sorry. I put you in danger and I'm sorry and I broke the promise I made to you because I can't forget you."

I turned to Tom. He looked at me. I stared into his eyes and I knew I was safe, with someone I could really see myself with. Garret was like my security blanket; he was there to provide for me and keep me in the life I had always known, a life of wealth. But Tom was who I loved, with Tom I didn't care about everything else, about material things. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned into him and kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away and looked down at the ground and then stood up. Tom stood up with me.

"Sonoña…"

I raised my hand. "Tom we can't do this. You and me will never work, I'm engaged Tom, I'm going to be married and you will one day too. This is my path Tom, this is my life. Garret is my choice. But I will always love you and I will never forget you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips once more. Then I walked back into the great hall, my fingers intertwined together in front of me against my stomach.

Garret quickly walked up to me and took my hands in his. "Sonoña are you ok?"

"Yes Garret I'm fine, Tom just said something that upset me but it's all been set straight and everything is alright now." He nodded.

"Are you coming home with me tonight. My parents have moved out of the manor." He asked as we walked back to our table, everyone was headed back to there own tables, as Professor Dippet was about to speak.

"Of course Garret. We just need to go to the Malfoy Manor so I can gather the rest of my things." I said.

We sat down and turned to face Professor Dippet. "The school year has flown by. The students who have graduated today are headed out into the world tonight to start their own lives. To make their dreams come true. Tonight they go into the world on their own. Good luck to the class of 1946." He said and everyone started clapping. He stepped off the podium and slowly people started to leave Hogwarts.

I went with Fedonia up to the Head's room to send my trunk to the Nott Manor.

"Your mother has already sent out the invitations to the wedding. She is so excited. A summer wedding will be wonderful. Do you have a dress yet?" She asked as we walked up the stairs.

"No, I haven't found the time to go yet. I'll go sometime next week." My mother wants to do everything but she's letting me pick out my dress and hairstyle, she just has to be there to give everything the ok." I said as we reached the portrait.

Fedonia's eyes went wide. "Merlin, that looks just like you and the Dark Lord." She said barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't mean anything, let's just go get my stuff, I'm ready to go home." I said the password and we walked inside and then to my room.

Fedonia turned her nose up in disgust. "Way to much red and gold for my taste. I'm so sorry you weren't a Slytherin, it would have suited you much better." She said and she took out her wand and began waving it around and muttering spells, shrinking things and putting them into a box she had conjured out of thin air.

'You don't know how wrong you are, I'm not a Slytherin at all.' I thought as I began to copy Fedonia and pack my clothes up and very discreetly placing the necklace Tom had given me in the box along with the picture of me and my friends. I placed an old cloak over them.

After we had packed everything and sent it to the Nott Manor we went back down to the entrance of the school. Our family was still there. "I'll have the house elves pack your things and send them to Garret's." my mother said.

Garret took my arm and we said goodbye to everyone and we apparated in front of the manor.

Garret tapped his wand to the door handle three times and said alohamora. The door swung open and we walked in. With another wave of his wand the grand chandelier that hung in the foyer came to life, along with the smaller one at the top of the grand staircase. I knew the Nott Manor very well, but somehow it looked different.

"Mother remodeled the house for us. She took a lot of the old furniture and bought new things for us." Garret said sensing my curiosity.

I nodded looking around me. I stood in front of the door taking everything in. The foyer was a beautiful cream color with gold accents. A creamy tile that had flecks of gold in it covered the floor. It was a large foyer that was wonderful for parties.

To my right was a single door that led to Mr. Nott's, now Garret's, study and library. The room was a dark burgundy with dark cherry wood bookcases and a matching desk and chair. A large dark brown leather couch sat against the wall beside the desk. I walked back out of the library and stood where I had been.

To my left was an opening that led to the large dining room I could see that the dinning room walls were now covered in a red and blue floral wall paper but the old wooden floor, a large table and chairs were the only furniture in the room. The chairs had wooden backs with a red and blue patterned chair cushion.

Beside the dinning room was another opening that led to the sitting room. It was adorned in dark green walls and a golden carpet. The couch and chairs in the room where a dark green suede. The dinning room and sitting room had many magnificent floor to ceiling windows. The sitting room though had a french door that led to the patio and then out the gardens and a pathway that led out to the back of the house where the horse stables and other gardens and a small pond were.

The large staircase with cherry wood railing led up to a landing that broke off to the left and right with smaller staircases that led to the east and west wings of the house.

A door on the left side at the bottom of the staircase led to the kitchens, the door on the right led to the basement. A place I didn't dare go. Garret and I walked up the stairs and went to the left. The hallway ended abruptly after the railing ended. Garret opened the door to reveal a beautiful light blue sitting room with oak wood furniture and gold fabric. "Mother wanted silver but I insisted on gold, for you Soña." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Garret it's beautiful. I love it." I said leaning against him.

He let me go and opened the door in front of us. "After you my lady." He said and I laughed smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Oh Garret stop sucking up to me." I said laughing and went into the bedroom.

It was green and silver, naturally. The bed was a light oak with a green duvet cover and silver pillows. A silver chaise lounge was set between the bed and the french doors that led out onto the balcony. A green blanket was thrown over the arm of the chair. A dresser and desk were against the wall were we had just come in. Two matching oak nightstands were on either side of the table. On the left wall were two doors. One was my closet and another was Garret's.

"Open it." Garret said as he sat on the bed.

I opened the door to reveal a walk in closet already almost filled with dresses, skirt, pants, cloaks, shoes, and accessories. "Garret this is too much." I said closing the door and walking to him.

"Nothing is too much for you Soña. I love you." He lifted my hands and kissed them, then let them hang in front of me but he still had them in his hands. "I'll have the house elves unpack your things." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared.

"Dimpy please unpack Sonoña things, they are in that box over there. You will also let the other house elves know that they must do as Sonoña says she will be a Nott soon."

"Yes, master." The house elf said and then turned to my box.

"Um Dimpy." I said.

"Yes Mistress Sonoña?" She said barely above a whisper, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Please only unpack my clothes. I'd like to go through the rest of my things myself." I said sweetly.

She nodded and then proceeded to unshrink my clothes and place them in my closet.

I noticed the door beside the nightstand and went and opened it. It led to the bathroom. It was decorated very closely to the foyer, the main colors being gold and cream. A large tub was in the center with a shower to the left and two sinks to the right and cabinets and shelves in front of the door. A large mirror was in front of the sinks. I walked over to them and unclipped my hair from its half up look. I saw Garret come in and shut the door.

"You treat the house elves to nicely Soña." He said coming up beside me and running and hand through my hair.

"Garret, let's not get into this, some things about me will never change and that is one of them. I'm not going to argue with you over it." I turned to him.

He raised his hands in the air. "Ok Soña, ok. I love you." He said. "Why don't we just go relax, or you can take a warm bubble bath. Whatever you want to do."

"Garret, quit sucking up to me." I said laughing.

"Well maybe I want to be with you tonight."

"Garret, we can't we aren't married yet." I said stepping out of the bathroom and into my closet searching for a nightgown.

"Sonoña, we have come so close so many times over the years. It's one night, we'll do the contraceptive spell, and you won't get pregnant. I love you Soña. I want to show you in more than my words and buying you things. I want to show you this way."

He said and grabbed a slinky silver silk nightgown and handed it to me. "Please Soña.." He gave me his best puppy eyes and I gave in.

"Oh alright Garret." I said. Garret picked me up and kicked the closet door shut and placed me on the bed.

0000

Two hours later we were under the covers and I had put the silver gown on and Garret had on a pair of silk green pajama pants. Garret had placed our clothes in a hamper in the bathroom via his wand.

I had my head on Garret's chest and my hand was beside it. He had his arm around my shoulders holding me against him. I closed me eyes and mumbled a soft "I love you."

"I love you too Soña." He kissed my head and I fell asleep a little while later.

0000

When I woke up the bedroom was cold and quiet. I lifted my head up and looked for Garret, he wasn't in the room. I slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He wasn't there either. I fumbled around in the cabinets until I found a hair clip and pulled my hair up off my neck. I then walked out of the bedroom and through the sitting room and into the hallway. I walked downstairs and didn't see or hear Garret. I felt alone and bored so I went to Garret's study to find a book. My bare feet didn't make a sound as I walked across the cold marble floor, my nightgown swishing around my ankles.

I opened the door the study and noticed a door where a small bookcase had been. I slowly looked around for Garret but didn't see him. I walked forward and placed my hand on the doorknob. It was cold and hard which reassured me that I wasn't dreaming. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was even colder than the rest of the house. I walked forward into the dimly lit room. Rows of shelving went up to the ceiling with what seemed to be dark magical object and spell books and other things that I didn't want to know about.

I hand grabbed my shoulder and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I screamed. The person lifted me off the ground and carried me back into the study. The person turned me around and placed a hand on my mouth. It was Garret. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Never, never go into that room ever! Understood!" I nodded. He waved his wand and the door closed and the bookcase reappeared in front of it. "Get out of here." Garret said.

Scared, I turned and left the room, once out of the door it slammed behind me. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I flung myself onto the chaise lounge and wrapped myself in the green blanket. My nightgown hung over the side elegantly. It would have been a pretty picture had I not been scared out of my mind. Garret had never acted that way to me before. He had never grabbed me and pulled me away from something, without making sure he wasn't hurting me. Tears slowly fell down my face from fear and shock. I drew my legs up to my chest and cried harder. Garret had hurt me and it scared me. I thought I was safe with Garret, I never thought he would hurt me. He hadn't even placed a spell on me and he had hurt me.

I heard the door open but paid no attention to it. The lounge dipped down where I assumed Garret now sat. I felt his hand run across my back.

"Soña?" He said. I didn't say anything but felt him get off the chaise. I buried my head into the pillow. "Soña please look at me."

"Why should I Garret? Are you going to drag me someplace else."

"Sonoña overreacted."

I rolled over on my side and faced him, he was kneeling in front of me. "Overreacted? Garret you grabbed me and practically dragged me out of that room and then told me to get out of your study without an explanation for what I had done wrong. If I wasn't suppose to be in there don't leave the door visible." I swung my legs over the side and stood up and tried to walk off but Garret wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down on the chaise, gently this time.

"Sonoña I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and I should have explained that to you. But had something fallen or you touched something Soña you could have been seriously hurt in that room. You could have been killed. Soña I know you know what is in there and I know that you know how to use most of the things in there but Soña some of them your father hasn't even heard of. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That really doesn't make up for anything Garret." I stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Soña, don't walk away from me I want to fix this." He said coming through the door.

I opened the door that led into the hall and kept walking. Garret ran to catch up. "Soña!"

"No! Garret, I don't want to fix anything right now!" I said as he wrapped his arms around me, I turned in his arms and tried to get loose. Someone cleared their voice, when I looked up I stopped in my tracks.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mrs. Nott asked from where she stood along with her husband and my parents, Garret's friends and my brother and sister in law.

I looked down at my nightgown, and blushed, Garret pulled me behind him. I then noticed he was fully dressed.

"If you could just give us a minute. We will be down in just a little while, please make yourself at home. The sitting room is that way." Garret pointed to the sitting room and then placed his hand on my back and we walked back into the study.

" Merlin Garret you could have told me they were coming. Look at what I'm dressed in. They probably think we were talking about sex or something!" I said pacing the sitting room outside our bedroom. Garret grabbed my hand and pulled me to a chair and he sat down in it and then sat me on his leg.

"Soña… I came back to get you to apologize and to tell you that we had company coming over and you needed to change." He paused and looked me up and down. "So I suggest you do that."

I walked into my closet and found a light blue sundress and slipped it on. I found a pair of white high-heeled sandals and put them on and then fixed my hair with a wave of my wand. I walked back out to Garret. Garret was in khakis and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Much better. Not that I didn't like what you had on previously but this is better for company." He said.

I laughed and walked out of the room, Garret following close behind.

"So why is everyone here?" I whispered at the top of the stairs.

"Wedding plans. Fedonia and our mothers are also taking you dress shopping today." He whispered back.

"Oh goody." I said.

Garret grabbed me. "Be nice."

"And what exactly are you going to be doing oh great one." I said sarcastically.

"Staying here with some friends. While you entertain yourself by picking out dresses."

"Once again… goody."

"Soña."

"Oh I'll be nice. I promise." I said as we walked into the sitting room.

"Sonoña I assume Garret has told you we are going shopping so we better get going. I must say you have on a much better outfit than before. Save that type of thing for the bedroom Sonoña." My mother said.

I blushed and Garret squeezed my hand. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed Garret's cheek and then said goodbye. My mother, Mrs. Nott, Fedonia, and me all chose a place to go and then apparated to Diagon Alley.


	11. A New Teacher

Chapter 11

Past – 

"Sonoña you look beautiful." My mother said and the lady pulled back to curtain of the dressing room to reveal me in a wedding dress.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it." Fedonia said and laughed. "But I've already been married."

"It's gorgeous Sonoña. Garret will just fall for you again in this dress." Mrs. Nott said.

I turned in the mirror to look at myself. The dress was a creamy white. It was strapless dress with beading around the bottom of the top and on the hem of the skirt. It had a chapel length train that was detachable. The dress came with a veil that reached the bottom of my fingertips. The veil was attached to a small diamond tiara. I lifted up the hem of my dress and looked at my shoes. They were the same creamy color of my dress and had three straps across my toes and then had one around my ankle. They had a two-inch stiletto heel. I turned back around.

"I love it. This is the one." I said. Fedonia squealed.

My mother turned to the lady who owned the shop. "We'll have this dress, veil, and shoes boxed up and sent to the Malfoy Mansion."

I closed the curtain and changed back into my clothes. I handed the dress to the woman and we went on a search for Fedonia's maid of honor dress.

After looking around for awhile I found a knee length light yellow dress.

"Mother. Look at this dress." I called to her. She came over and nodded in approval.

"The wedding is outside at the Manor so the length is perfect."

"Fedonia do you like it?" I asked. She inspected the dress and then nodded in agreement.

"Ok lets pay for these and some shoes for you Fedonia." My mother said.

We paid and then went to eat. We found a small diner. We ordered our food and ate in silence.

It was close to 7:30 after we finished shopping around so we decided we were going to all head home. Fedonia apparated first then Mrs. Nott, my mother told me she would keep the dresses and that she would talk to me later. She apparated and I followed. I landed in front of the door. I placed my bags down on the ground and pulled out my wand and tapped it to the handle three times and said alohamora. The door swung open. I grabbed the bags I had set down and walked in, my heels clicking lightly against the floor.

"Garret?" I called.

"I'm in my study Soña." He called back.

I walked across the floor and into his study. He was leaning over some paper work.

"Abraxas has talked about opening a business and would like me to be a partner in it so here I am, working on the paper work."

"What kind of business?" I said placing my bags down by the door and sitting down on the couch.

"Just something we have been thinking about opening for awhile." He said stacking up a bunch of papers. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Surprisingly yes. I found a dress and Fedonia's maid of honor dress and my mother has them at her house now. I'm just glad to be home. Diagon Alley was crowded and loud."

Garret came over and sat down beside me. I slipped off my shoes and pulled my legs on the couch and laid my head in Garret's lap. He ran his hand through my hair.

"You're going to put me to sleep doing that." I mumbled.

"Would you like to go to sleep? I'll have dinner brought up to us. It's close to 8 now, you've been shopping all day."

"That would be nice." I said.

I felt Garret move and lifted my head off his lap. He then picked my bags and me up.

"Garret what are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs." He said and walked up the stairs and into our room.

He put me on the bed and set my bags at the foot of the bed. He walked around the bed and laid down beside me.

"So what did you buy?" He asked as he pulled the bags to him and sat up.

"Some clothes. Not like I need anymore, but I liked the dresses."

He pulled a long red dress out of the bag. It was red silk at the top with spaghetti straps and then about mid thigh became lace and fell to the floor. It was low cut and very revealing.

"And I suppose you don't plan on leaving the house in this… or the bedroom." Garret said raising an eyebrow.

"Garret!" I said sitting up and snatching the dress out of his hands. "Honestly I don't think saying all that was necessary?"

"Yes it was. Did you buy this for someone special?"

"Maybe."

"Possibly me?"

"Maybe."

Garret left it at that and went through the rest of what I bought. He then had a house elf put them away in my closet. We fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I stood in front of a full-length mirror in a small room in Mrs. Nott's new manor. It was my wedding day and the ceremony was only a few minutes away from starting. My mother pulled the veil over my face and I turned around.

"Sonoña you look wonderful." Fedonia said.

We walked out of the room and into the backyard where I saw that Mrs. Nott had outdone herself. There were rows of white chairs across the lawn with silver silk tied in a bow around each. At the very end of the aisle was a white platform with a tall white arch that had a vine growing up it and hanging off of it with white flowers. My mother walked down the aisle and took her seat and then the music played as Fedonia walked down the aisle and took her place on the opposite side of where Abraxas was standing, he was Garret's best man. The music changed key as my father showed up by my side and took my arm. He walked my down the aisle until we reached where Garret was standing. My father turned to face me, lifted my veil and gave my hand to Garret. Garret and I walked up onto the platform and stood in front of the Minister of Magic. As the minister spoke all I could think about was Tom, and somehow thinking of him made me feel that marrying Garret was wrong. But I couldn't turn back now, I had come to far, done too much to please my parents and Abraxas and Garret.

The minister gave Garret and me our wedding bands and I placed Garret's ring on his finger while he slide mine onto my finger. The minister had us hold each other's hands. The minister then took out his wand and mutter a spell. He tapped Garret's ring and a red glowing strand flowed from Garret's ring to the tip of the wand. The minister tapped his wand to my ring and the red strand snapped away from the wand but circled around our hands. The minister turned to me.

"Sonoña do you swear to honor and obey Garret until the day you die?"

"I do."

He tapped his wand to my ring and another red strand wrapped around our hands.

"Garret do you swear to honor and obey Sonoña until the day you die?"

"I do."

He tapped his wand to Garret's ring and the same red strand attached itself around our hands.

He tapped the middle of the strands and whispered another spell. The strands vanished and he turned to Garret.

"Mr. Nott you may now kiss your bride."

Garret placed a hand on my hip and kissed my lips. We broke apart and then Garret took my hand and we walked back down the aisle as everyone stood and clapped.

We waited for everyone to go to the foyer and then took pictures and then joined our guests for the reception. Many different people came up to congratulate us. After everyone left Garret and I went to change into more suitable clothes for our honeymoon. We were going to Scotland to see the castles.

When we came back down we said goodbye to everyone and using a portkey traveled to a small but very nice and expensive hotel.

* * *

Garret and I finally got settled down into a normal routine about a month after we come back from our honeymoon. On weekdays Garret would get up and go into work with Abraxas and I would stay home, alone and bored, at night he would come home and we would eat dinner and then we would sit around together or Garret would go work in his study.

Late one night after dinner an owl arrived from Dumbledore to me. I untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off. I unrolled the letter and read it.

_Sonoña,_

_Headmaster Dippet has retired and I have become the new __headmaster of Hogwarts __School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. __I am offering the job of transfiguration to you. Your__Owls and __Newts were all perfect and I fell you are best suited for the job. If you are interested__and this is something you would like to do please owl of come by the school tomorrow.__Garret is welcome to join you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: the password is gumdrops._

I felt Garret's hands on my shoulders.

"Who is the letter from Soña?"

"Professor Dumbledore, well Headmaster Dumbledore now. Professor Dippet has retired and Dumbledore asked me to teach transfiguration. He'd like us to come by tomorrow if I can take the job."

"Would you like to teach Soña?" He asked as I leaned my head against his shoulder, out bodies pressing together.

"Yes I would like to as long as I am able to come home every night to be with you."

"Alright then we will go tomorrow."

* * *

We arrived at Hogwarts at one in the afternoon. It was late summer and school would be starting in less than a month and I couldn't wait to tell Dumbledore that I wanted the job.

Garret had insisted that we dress properly and formal. He was in all black, black pants, black shirt, black shoes, black robes, and a black cane that concealed his wand and had a serpent on the handle. I was in a long black dress with silver sleeves and a silver trim around my neck. The dress scooped down around the top and fell to the floor.

Garret wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up to Dumbledore's office and said the password and walked up the stairs and to the door. Garret knocked on the door.

"Come in." Garret opened the door and I walked in, Garret right behind me.

"Good afternoon Sonoña, Garret." Garret nodded and I said hello.

"Please have a seat." We sat down and began to talk, he asked us how we were doing and about our trip to Scotland and many other things. Close to an hour later he got to the point. "Well enough of the chit chat I assume you have come to discuss the job offer and not to catch up with your old teacher."

"Yes sir, we are here for the job, but it was nice to talk. Professor I would love to teach here. But I would like to be able to go home after the last class and return before breakfast the next morning."

Dumbledore nodded. "I do believe that is agreeable. Would you like to see you classroom?"

"Of course."

We left the office and went out to the open walkway that was beside the courtyard. My classroom was the fourth one. Dumbledore pulled out a gold chain with a key on it and opened the door. We walked in. Four columns of desks lined most of the room. There were twenty-four desks total. At the front of the room was my desk, a large wooden chair, and a blackboard. On one side of the board was a drawing of simple transfiguration skills. I reached up and flipped the board over and saw that it was blank. I saw no chalk sitting on the board.

"Professor, is it required that I use my wand to write the notes on the board or may I lecture and use chalk instead."

"Certainly Mrs. Nott, I shall have it as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Garret?"

He was sitting on the desk with one leg touching the floor "Yes Sonoña?"

"Can we go back home and gather up some things and come back."

"Sure Sonoña." He turned to Dumbledore and stood. "Nice seeing you again Professor we shall be back later."

Before Garret and I apparated Professor Dumbledore handed me the key. "Just come straight to your room you don't have to come find me."

We arrived back at the manor and I went up to the main library that was located in the east wing of the house and found a box of my old books. Garret waved his wand lazily and a box appeared beside me on the floor. I scanned though the stacks of books and placed the one's I wanted into the box. I then walked over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out my black quill that Bailey had given me and a bottle of red ink and one of black. I put them in the box also. I then grabbed a few rolls of parchment and set them in the box. Garret picked up the box and we apparated back to Hogwarts.

I unlocked the door and we went in. We finished working in the room around five. Dumbledore came in and asked us if we wanted to stay and eat. We said yes, and all walked down to the great hall.

* * *

"Sonoña it's six thirty, we should be heading back to the manor." Garret said standing up from the small table where we had eaten dinner with Professor Dumbledore and a few other teachers, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'd like to stay Garret. If that is alright with you Professor." He nodded. "I'd like to see the old classrooms and such."

"Ok I'll see you tonight love." Garret said and kissed my head. He then walked outside and apparated.

After a few moments of silence I looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, is the head's common room still the same?"

"Yes."

"Is the password?"

"Yes."

"Is..."

"Mrs. Nott everything is exactly how it was when you were Head Girl. Feel free to go and see the room."

I stood up, "Thank you Professor."

"Sonoña, Albus will do, you work here now, you may address me and other faculty by our first names for they will do the same to you."

"Yes pro… Albus."

I left the great hall and made the long walk up the stairs to the seventh floor. I stood in front of the same portrait that I used to dream about, to question it's meaning every day, to wonder why it was placed in front of mine and Tom's door. I said the password and walked in.

Dumbledore was right everything was exactly the same as me and Tom had left it. I walked over and ran my hand down the back of the couch. I looked out the french doors and saw that a storm was coming. I turned away and walked into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and looked around. I looked at the corner of the room where I had my first semi real conversation with Tom, about my owl, Midnight.

I stood up and went into Tom's room. I sat on the bed as a tear rolled down my face I ran out of the room and swung open the balcony doors. I grabbed a hold of the railing and leaned against it. I looked up at the sky as thunder clapped and the rain began to pour. As it fell it mixed with my tears.

Close to thirty minutes later I shut the balcony doors and did a simple drying spell and looked like I had never stepped foot in the rain. I left the common room and headed to Albus' office to tell him I was leaving.

I was almost there when I ran into someone that I never expected to see again. There was Tom Riddle standing in front of me. But something was different. He looked different. His skin was paler than normal and he looked skinnier than ever. He just looked unhealthy.

I held my head up high and went past him.

"Sonoña?" He said, I barely head him.

I turned on my heel. "My lord." I nodded my head.

"Don't call me that, it's not necessary. You know that." He paused and looked me over. "So how have you been Sonoña?"

"Well for one it's Mrs. Nott now. Garret and I got married last year."

"I saw that in the paper. I'm sure he's a lucky man. So what has brought you back here?"

"I came to teach here. I'm the new transfiguration teacher." I said.

"You're coming from the wrong direction to be headed from the classroom where were you?"

"The head's common room."

"Did you have to inspect it, is everything the same?"

"Yes, they haven't changed anything. The portrait is even still there."

Hearing this Tom's eyes seemed to change, like a new emotion came through. "Really?"

"Yes, that same blasted portrait that should never have been placed in front of that door." I said changing my tone and becoming cold and cruel so Tom wouldn't be able to see how I truly loved that portrait.

"It's getting late and Garret will expect me home. I should get going." I said and went on again to find Dumbledore and go home.


	12. A Secret

Chapter 12

Past-

I sat and the staff table in the great hall. The sorting ceremony would begin shortly for the first years. I looked out at the tables of students. It seemed odd to sit up there and see students I had walked the halls with only a year before. I would be teaching student who knew me or had heard of me. I was only and year or two older than some of the seventh years and that felt odd to me.

"Don't worry dear you'll do fine." Said Professor Slughorn, who was seated beside me.

I nodded not quite believing him. I looked up as the first years walked down the long hall and stopped just short of the platform that had been set up with a single stool and the sorting hat sitting on it.

Professor Merrythought, my old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, stood with the list of names of the first years.

The sorting hat began to sing it's little annoying song and then the sorting began. Out of the 30 new students 9 were in Slytherin, 10 went to Gryffindor, 6 went to Hufflepuff, and 5 went to Ravenclaw.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to give his speech. "We also have a new addition to our staff. After Professor Dippet retired last year I took up the role as headmaster and resigned my teaching of Transfiguration. I am pleased to announce that Mrs. Nott will now be teaching Transfiguration."

I stood briefly and nodded my head and then sat back down. After the clapping subsided the dinner began.

* * *

I stood at the front of the classroom as the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students filed in and took their seats. After everyone was seated I cleared my throat and they all fell silent and looked up at me. I stepped out from behind my desk, my black dress and robes billowing behind me. With a flick of my wand the door slammed shut. All the students jumped.

"Hello, my name is Professor Nott. I am the new Transfiguration teacher as you learned last night. I shall go over my rules that I expect everyone to follow and remember because I do not like to repeat myself and I won't. Please get out a piece of parchment and a quill and take notes. I expect that everything I say be written down whether or not you think it is important." I flicked my wand and the chalk began to float in mid air in front of the blackboard.

I had changed my mind about writing the notes myself. After meeting Tom once again I seemed to have turned cold and cruel to anyone but Garret and the staff at Hogwarts.

"Number one: No excessive talking. If you talk while I'm talking you will miss important information and then you will not know how to perform the spell and you will mess up and it will be a disaster." The chalk quickly wrote on the board my words. "I would prefer to not have any such disasters in my room."

"Number two: I will not tolerate late students. If you are late you will receive detention. Number three: I do not tolerate late work. The point of this class is to challenge your knowledge of Transfiguration and for those who have none it is to gain the knowledge, therefore I will not except excuses as to why your work is late or not complete."

"If you have any complaints about my class or the workload I suggest you take them up with Professor Dumbledore and see if you need to remove yourself from my class."

"Quizzes are to be expected everyday at the beginning of class over the previous day's notes. Tests will be every Friday over that week's material."

"Now, I was married last year and I chose to go home every night at dinner. You have an hour after your last class until dinner starts. I suggest that if you have questions or would like help you come see me then or in the morning. I am here an hour before breakfast starts. I will gladly help any student who needs it. But stupid questions will not be tolerated it you honestly need help please do not hesitate to come seek my help. If you need help with any other class and are too afraid to ask help from that teacher I will help as best as I can. I have taken all the required classes and remember the knowledge."

I stopped talking and let the students finish writing down the notes. Once everyone was looking at me again I walked over to the board and flipped it over. There was a drawing demonstrating a simple spell to turn water into tea.

"Now who can tell me what this spell is?"

* * *

The rest of my classes went by and no one came to ask questions before dinner. I left my classroom and locked the door. I headed out the front door of the entry to the school and apparated home.

* * *

Days passed quickly as did the years. I had been teaching at Hogwarts for four years now. I had heard many different comments from students, both good and bad.

"She's one of the greatest teachers we have."

"She's so cruel."

"I heard she was once involved with that Tom Riddle guy."

"I hear she was once very nice and kind and then something terrible happened to her and she had her memory altered."

I had to laugh at many of them. I remembered being that age and thinking up wild rumors to make up for my teacher's odd behaviors. Now I taught with those people.

I was walking down the halls late one night, Garret had to work and I decided to stay at the school. I rounded the corner and met a first year Gryffindor staring at the portrait that was in front of the old head's common room. The room had been moved to somewhere else.

The girl didn't seem to see or hear me come up so I cleared my throat. She jumped and turned towards me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be out late. Please don't give me detention I was just trying to clear my thoughts I'm sorry." She pleaded.

I looked the girl over. She was slim, bright blue eyes and pale skin, and shinny black hair. I remembered her from my fifth period class. It was Andromeda Black.

"I'm not going to give you detention. I used to be a lot like you, you know. I used to walk the halls late at night to clear my head. I'm sure you know I used to be a Malfoy right?"

She nodded. "Family problems used to control my life and free time."

She looked at the portrait and then back at me. "Did you know you and this woman in the portrait look very much alike."

"I'm very aware. I was head girl my seventh year. This was the head's common room. I used to just stare at this portrait and wonder what the purpose of putting it here was. I'm sure you've never met or seen him before but the man looks strangely like Tom Riddle."

She looked up at me. "You know there are rumors that you and him used…."

"Oh I know… Can you keep a secret Andromeda?"

She nodded. "Those rumors are true. We dated for a few months. I believed I loved him very much. It was all a lie. Don't get your hopes up about men Andromeda. Especially not in school. They haven't grown up yet."

"But everyone says that you dated Mr. Nott in your first year and you married him."

"Yes but I was lucky. Garret was my brother's friend. Garret wouldn't have known me otherwise. Andromeda what I'm going to share with you now you are never to speak of again. Is that understood this is our little secret."

"Yes of course."

"I live a cursed life Andromeda. My father placed a dark and evil curse on me that cannot be broken. Andromeda what I am about to tell you may never be spoken to anyone else. This is strictly between you and me."

She nodded.

"I cannot die Andromeda. That was part of the curse. Tom Riddle is the only person in the world that can kill me. But the one true catch is something that my father didn't know about the Tom Riddle I love and the Tom Riddle he was think about are two separate people. The Tom Riddle you hear about and the one I loved is not the man that is alive now. Tom Riddle has changed. When I knew him and dated him he was a different man, he has a haunted past Andromeda that not even I know fully. He was a cruel man and hurtful to many people but to me Andromeda, when he and I were alone he was a completely different person kind and nice calm and sensitive. That changed the night that we broke up. His cold exterior was put back up as was mine."

"Garret came back into my life and I became cold and cruel just like the rest of my family. Andromeda I do not choose to be this way but I have no choice. I abhor the dark arts and anything to do with dark magic. Andromeda the Black family is a cold one do not turn out like other that I know from your family. You are not one of them. You are better than that Andromeda and you never forget it."

She nodded. "Good but it's getting late. Let me walk you back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble. If anyone asks where you were just say you needed some help with homework and they can take it up with me."

She smiled and laughed. I smiled too as we began to walk.

"You know Professor, that's the first time I think I've ever seen you smile."

"Well it's the first time I remember smiling in a long time. But don't expect to see it tomorrow in class." I said as we reached her common room. She said goodnight and promised once more not to tell anyone of the things we had talked about. I said goodnight and left to go home to the Nott Manor.

* * *

It had been two more years of teaching at Hogwarts when I began to start to feel sick some days.

It was the morning of November 5 1952 and I rolled over and ran into Garret. I moaned.

"Sonoña are you alright?"

"Garret I think I'm going to be sick again." I said. And then threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Sonoña I'm going to Floo over to Hogwarts and tell Albus you won't be there today. You need to go see a doctor." He said coming into the bathroom fully dressed. "You stay in here or in the bedroom and just stay still. I'll have a house elf bring you up some water and toast. Hopefully you can keep it down." He said and kissed my temple and then left.

He came about twenty minutes later and helped me get ready. We apparated to St. Mungo's and were told a doctor would be with us in a few moments. A nurse came out a door about ten minutes later.

"Mrs. Nott?" I stood up and Garret and I followed the lady to a small white room. "Now what seems to be bothering you today Mrs. Nott?"

"Well I've been feeling sick lately and I threw up this morning."

"Ok." She waved her wand in front of me and muttered some spells and wrote some things down on her notepad. She then turned to leave. "The doctor will be in here in a moment." And she left the room.

Just like she had said the doctor came in. Garret stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Now Mrs. Sonoña I understand you have been feeling sick and threw up this morning."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you know why sir?" Garret said.

"Of course Mr. Nott it's quite simple. Sonoña your pregnant."

"Now I would just like to tell you that you may work until you are eight months pregnant after that it would be best if you stayed off your feet. I'll need you to come back in a month for another check up to see how you and the baby are doing. At the moment you are almost three months pregnant. I do believe that's all. Oh" he said and pulled out a small book. "This is a list of things that you cannot eat or drink. Spells that you need to be careful performing and signs that something might be wrong or just normal effects of being pregnant with a witch or wizard. I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day Mr. and Mrs. Nott." With that he left the room.

I looked at Garret from where I was sitting on the examining table to where he was standing by the door.

"Garret?"

"Sonoña." He said.

"Garret are you ok?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes of course let's get you home." He ended up having to floo for fear of something happening to the baby.

Once at home Garret went straight to his study. I followed him.

"Garret? Are you sure you are ok with having this baby?"

His head was in his hands and his elbows were resting on the desk.

"Garret please talk to me." He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Sonoña I'm ready to have children yes. I'm happy you are pregnant but I can't help but remember how this isn't the first time you've been pregnant."

"Garret." I said walking to him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "That was in the past that was years ago. This is now. I'm with you, I love you."

"But I can't help to think that you love someone else more." He looked up at me. I knew Garret loved me. I was sure of it, and it hurt my cold and hardened heart to know that he was right. I did love someone else. But I would never be with that person.

"No Garret. I love you. You know that. I love you Garret. No one else." I said, I bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you Garret." I said and walked off and up to the east wing. I opened the first door.

It was a nursery with light blue walls. It was Garret's old nursery.

"At least we won't have to be doing anything to the nursery." Garret said.

I turned around and saw him leaning in the doorway.

"Well what if it's a girl? We'll have to change it then."

"Yes, except that there has never been a female born into the Nott family."

"Well maybe ours will be the first."

"Doubtful Sonoña, for thousands of generations it's never happened. I don't think it will happen now."

"Well don't you know how to spoil my fun." I said and placed my hands on the rail of the crib.

"Well I'm sorry Soña, but that is just the way the Nott family has always been. All the children born has been boys." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Now if for some strange reason that this tradition is broken with our child we shall have the room redecorated."

"Well I guess that is agreeable." I said sarcastically.

"Well I sure do hope so." Garret said turning my around and tickling me. I laughed and twisted in his arms.

"Garret… Garret stop… oh Garret…" I said laughing and in between breaths. He ignored me and continued to tickle me.

I swatted at his hands and playfully hit him. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me to our bedroom. He let me drop down onto the bed and he pinned me down.

"You know you really haven't lost your immature side. You act just like you did in your third year sometimes you know that right?"

"Well if I remember correctly Soña you were right there beside me."

"So what if I was. You were older, you should have been more mature." I stated smartly.

"Oh really." Garret said, raising his eyebrow. He then began to tickle me again.


	13. I Never Had A Choice

Chapter 13

Present-

I looked out above the crowd. "My son, Derrick Gavin Nott was born on July 15 1953. Garret had the 'I told you so look' when the doctor told us it was a boy. I continued to teach at Hogwarts and Garret worked with Abraxas on a business that I was still completely unaware of it purpose or of what they did all day. A year after Derrick was born Fedonia gave birth to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. It was 1955 and Derrick was two years old when I decided it was time for me to leave Hogwarts."

Past-

I stood in front of my students in my classroom. Dumbledore, upon my request, had sent them all there after dinner for me to tell them I was leaving. Some students were standing against the walls, as it was slightly crowded since all my students were in the room.

"I'm sad to announce that I will no longer be teaching here. Today was my last day. It has been discussed between Professor Dumbledore and I for quite some time and he has decided to take the job of transfiguration until a new teacher is found. I am sad to leave. You have all proven to be wonderful students and I do believe you will all go far in life. As for me I wish to spend more time with my son before he is to old to care about his mother." Some students snickered.

"I'm terribly sorry if any of you shall miss me but I fell that my loyalties lie more towards my family." I said. "I have no more to say, you are dismissed."

I turned my back away and started packing things into my box.

"Do you really have to go?" I turned around to see Andromeda standing in front of my desk. She had grown up very much since our encounter in her first year. She was now a bright smart young witch at the top of her class in fifth year.

"I'm afraid so. I would like to raise my son on my own. Not have some house elf do it for me, like it has been done for the past two years. You are a smart witch Andromeda, and a good student and person, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to help me pack up the rest of my things?"

"Sure." She said.

I pointed to a drawer in my desk. "You can empty that drawer and place the things in the box."

I began to once again place bottle of ink, papers, books, and quills into a box.

"Professor, what is this?" Andromeda held the picture of Marie, Bailey, Margaret, and me.

"It's an old picture from my fourth year here. They were my friends from Gryffindor. I lost them all in my seventh year. I haven't talked to or heard from them since."

I said looking closely at the picture. How I had changed so much. My bright shinning blue eyes full of emotion were now cold and icy. My hair that I used to wear down in soft curls I now kept perfectly strait and always half up. I used to have loving friends and was always kind, now I had no one but Garret and a two year old son, and all that ever seemed to come out of my mouth was words of hate or lectures on transfiguration spells. Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"Professor Nott? Are you ok?" Andromeda asked.

Andromeda seemed to be the one person I was truly able to open up to and she was so much younger than I was but it didn't seem to matter. She was nice and kind and reminded me so much of myself that I almost couldn't help but open up to her.

"I seemed so different now than the way I was in this picture. Everything changed so fast. I lost everything so fast for one man." I said sitting down in my chair.

"But you still have a wonderful husband. And from the picture on your desk he's very attractive." Andromeda said positively.

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose he is, Garret was always attractive though, always has been. I guess he always will be." I said as I lifted the picture of Garret of my desk. A photographer took it after we had gotten married. There were many pictures like this around the house of Garret and me. Garret had been in a black turtle neck sweater and black pants, his usual attire. He was leaning against the doorframe with his traditional smirk that Abraxas had taught him. His dark hair fell lightly in his eyes. His arms were crossed in front of his chest showing off his arm muscle from under the shirt. He really was very attractive. Every once in a while Garret would shake his head and make his hair fall into his eyes, since the picture was magical.

I placed the picture in the box along with the other one and with a wave of my wand the disappeared.

"Now I have to go to Dumbledore and tell him that I am leaving so why don't you head down to dinner."

"Alright. I'm going to miss you teaching here." She said as I shut the door and locked it.

I stopped and turned to her. "I think I'll miss teaching here." I then walked away and down to Dumbledore's office.

I said the password and walked up to the door, I knocked and then pushed the door open slightly.

"Sonoña, please come in." I walked in but didn't shut the door, instead I kept my hand placed on the handle.

"I've just come to inform you that I am leaving now. I whish to spend some time with my son and I hope that my students understand that, and the other faculty understand that. I should like to return to visit the school at times." He nodded, his fingertips touching and placed against his chin, his eyes twinkling. "But as of right now I shall be leaving."

"Are you truly happy Mrs. Nott?" I stopped in my tracks.

"Of course I am." I said not turning around and biting back in a bitter tone.

"Then why are you responding so quickly and bitterly."

"Because I have no other choice." I said turning around, my hand leaving the handle of the door and falling limply to my side.

"Of course you have a choice."

"No Professor I don't, I never did. I thought I did but I was wrong. All my life I've been wrong. From the day I was born my parents set up my life, the way I should live, what I was to learn, who I was to become. I have no choice. I watch these young witches and wizards walk the halls and they have choices and dreams that I never had. Professor I used to dream of something, a life where someone loved me for something other than my blood and my wealth. But that dream was shattered a long time ago. I live in a different world from these children. I used to think I was in their world, I still wish I could be. In my little world I live a cursed life, filled with lies and broken promises and dreams. People lie to cover up their faults and flaws, their insecurities about how they should act. Lies about how they really feel. It's filled with broken promises that people told and never kept. They give you their word but in reality they don't give it to you, they give you what you think is their word but what it really is, is just a simple test of your loyalty and faithfulness to them and to your _pure_blood. Dreams are broken every day. Beautiful young witches dream of living with their prince charming only to find that their family will never approve and their dreams are shattered. Little girls dreams of living a perfect life only to have their father come home and beat them, and their mothers. In my world you live a lie. Just as I have lived since my seventh year when I was brought out of my blindness of what my life really is and realized the horrors of how we live our lives." I stopped catching my breath. "Life is a choice between good and evil and my life is surrounded by evil."

He looked at me, that twinkle still in his eyes. "I've never had a choice Professor."

"You had a choice when you were with Tom." He said.

I felt my heart break. "Like I said Professor dreams are broken everyday. My life has been planned out for me. Garret and I were betrothed, it just happened that we liked each other anyway. Tom Riddle was my dream, a dream I should have known would never come true."

"That's not true Sonoña. You had a choice. If I knew anything about Tom Riddle it was that he would go against his word. Had you kept the child Sonoña…" I felt all the color rush out of my face. "I'm quite sure that Mr. Riddle would have stayed by your side."

"Then you obviously don't know Mr. Riddle as well as you think you do. He was evil sir from the time he got here and probably until he dies." The coldness of my voice faded and all that was left was my sorrow and pain as the reality of my seventh year finally hit me full force. "I was hurt professor I didn't know what to do. He had lied to me about his friends, and who knows what else. He made a promise he couldn't keep. And I had a choice to make. I made my choice and there is no going back."

"The child would have been powerful." He said.

"Oh I do not doubt that sir but it would have all ended badly. The only choice I ever had was Garret. I wish it could have been different but he loves me and for the most part I love him. Professor the way I grew up, the things my father taught me, it all revolves around bad in my life. My life is filled with evil. It's all I've ever known."

'Sonoña, you have never been evil. You have the ability to fake it because you have grown up surrounded by it. But you will never be truly evil. If you ever need anything, anything at all, Hogwarts is always open to you."

"Thank you Professor. But I should be heading home. May I use your Floo network?"

"Of course." He held out his hand in the direction of the fireplace.

I picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped in and said "Nott Manor." I stepped out of the fireplace in our study and dusted off my dress. "Derrick, Garret, I'm back." I called as I walked out of the sitting room.

I walked into Derrick's room and saw that Garret had him in his lap and was reading a book to him. I smiled.

"Mommy!" Derrick jumped out of his father's lap and ran over to me. I picked him up and he sat against my hip. Garret pushed himself up out of the chair and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Ewww." Derrick squealed in my arms.

"Go play I need to talk to your father." I set him down on the ground and he ran back off into his room.

Garret, his arm still around my waist walked with me into our bedroom. He sat on the chaise lounge.

"What is it Sonoña?"

"Well I'm done teaching, that's for sure. But I'd like for Derrick to go their when he get old enough."

"Sonoña, Durmstrang is a better school."

"Better for what Garret the dark arts. I don't want Derrick growing up surrounded by that like we did. Its not how I choose to raise my child." I said getting mad.

"He's my son too Sonoña and I will raise him just like my father raised me and yours raised Abraxas."

"We'll see when the time comes. If you insist he goes to Hogwarts I'll be the one to teach him about the dark arts but he will learn Sonoña."

"But Garret."

"NO! Sonoña he will learn and that's it. If you want him to go to Hogwarts fine that's where he will go, but he WILL learn the dark arts. And that's all there is to it. End of discussion." He said and walked out of the room.

I screamed and the door shut by itself. The colorful bowl of flower petals sitting on our dresser shattered and petals went everywhere. I waved my wand and the bowl fixed itself, the petals all flew back into the bowl. I opened the door and walked out, slamming it on my own.

I walked down to Derrick's room and went inside.

"Mommy, did you and daddy fight? I heard something break." For a two year old his speech and vocabulary was wonderful.

"No." I said. "Mommy dropped something. Now let's get you into bed."

He changed into his pajamas and I tucked him into his bed. I kissed his forehead and began to turn away.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?"

I smiled. "No, not tonight." I walked out of the room, flicked my wand to turn the lights off and shut the door.

"Why did you lie to him?" Garret was standing in the hall.

"I didn't." I lied.

"Yes you did, 'mommy did you and daddy have a fight?' and you said no."

"Well what did you want me to do say yes and have him think you beat me Garret."

"That might not be a bad idea, maybe if I beat you, you would see things my way."

My eyes got wide. "Oh come on Sonoña you know I would never hurt you." Garret said pulling my to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist but somehow I couldn't feel assured by his words. Somehow I felt like one day I would get beat.


	14. Murder

Chapter 14

Past- 1968

Minerva McGonagall had taken up the job of Transfiguration at the start of 1956. Derrick had started his first year at Hogwarts in September of 1964 Lucius followed the next year. Derrick was now in his fifth year he had grown up so much. He looked very much like his father. He kept his dark hair long and his bright blue eyes were cold and icy. He played quidditch and had the muscles to prove it. He and Lucius had been learning the dark arts from Garret and Abraxas.

It was now late January and I sat in our library with my legs tucked under me a book resting in my lap. _Human Transfiguration. _Minerva had met with me at the start of the school year. She talked about how she had become an animagus. I was now reading on how to become one myself.

I held the book open with one hand and picked up my wand with my right. The sleeve of my dress came up to my elbow, revealing dark purple and black bruises on my arm. Garret had become violent and aggressive. Just as my father had done with my mother. I dreaded the time when Garret would come home. If something was bothering him he took it out on me, physically. I pulled down my sleeve and held my wand tighter than necessary. I looked down at the book and moved my wand like it said I should. I then practiced saying the spell.

I set the book down and stood up. I waved the wand and said the spell "Mutatio bestia" and felt my body change. I walked over to the mirror that rested against the wall and saw a large brown wolf staring back at me. I was a good size wolf with fluffy brown fur. My eyes were a bright shiny blue, and I had gold bands on my paws where my wedding ring and another ring Garret had gotten me, that I wore on my right hand, were. I changed back and tried once again but without my wand. It worked and again I was looking back at a wolf in the mirror. I opened my jaws and saw sharp, white pointed teeth. I shut my jaws and transfigured back. I walked out of the room grabbing my wand as I did so and apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Is Professor Dumbledore available?" I asked someone as they walked by. 

They nodded. "He should be in his office."

I nodded and walked off. I heard whispers and murmurs from students as I past by. They all moved aside and stared at me. My long black dress swept the floor, my hair was all the way down flowing around my shoulders and down my back. I walked to Professor Dumbledore's office and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door, waited for the reply and walked inside. I sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Ah Mrs. Nott what can I do for you today?"

"I need to tell you something that I have learned to do. Something that should not be heard by the wrong people."

He quickly shut the door with a wave of his wand. "What have you done?"

"I've learned to become an animagus."

"That is a hard task to master Sonoña. I assume you have come to tell me in hopes that you will not have to be registered."

"Yes sir."

"Well I assume you have your reasons for wanting to keep this a secret and I shall agree now if I here about some strange…" He stopped not knowing what I was.

"Brown wolf." I added.

"Running around all of the wizarding world I'll have to do something."

"Yes sir. Of course." I said.

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I should like to inform you that your son is doing quite well in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He should be doing good, he comes home every holiday and learns the real stuff." I mumbled. "Well I should be going Professor, Garret will be home shortly and he'll worry if I'm not home."

I stood up and held out my hand, he took my hand and pushed up my sleeve revealing the bruises on my arm. "Worry or beat you Sonoña." He stated more than questioned.

I jerked my arm away and pulled down my sleeve. "What happens between me and Garret is no one else's business.

"No, I guess you are right. But Sonoña, you are always welcome here. If you ever need help."

I nodded. "Thank you Professor." I then flooed home.

I stood up and dusted off my robes. When I looked back up Garret was standing in front of me.

"Where have you been?" He asked his voice as cold as ice.

"Hogwarts. I went to talk to Dumbledore."

"YOU DID WHAT!" He screamed grabbing my arm and pulling my to him. My body slammed into his, his free arm wrapped around my waist, holding me there.

"I went to see Professor Dumbledore. I needed to talk to him."

"If you told him what goes on in this house I swear Sonoña you won't…"

"No Garret I didn't say anything to him." I said, keeping the same steady flat tone.

"Good, now go let the house elves know I want dinner to be ready in an hour." He then let go of my waist and pushed me away leaving the room.

I went down to the kitchens rubbing my wrist where Garret had grabbed me, trying to make the pain go away.

* * *

Present- 

"Years went by and Garret continued to hurt me. It was now 1971 and Derrick would be graduating in June. I had become my mother. I was just as cold and cruel to anyone and everyone as she was. I held my head up high and believed my family and I were better than anyone. And I would continue to believe that for a long time."

Past –

I waved my wand putting the final touches on my hair. It was held half up with a beautiful silver clip. I was in a dark midnight blue silk dress with thin straps and a silver sash was tied around my waist, it's length falling to the floor to meet the dress. I had on matching silk gloves that came up to my elbow. I had on a silver necklace with a silver star hanging flat against my chest. I walked out of the bedroom and Garret stood up. I nodded and we apparated to Hogwarts.

The doors were open so I took Garret's arm, held my head up high, and we walked in. Parents and families were gathered in the Great Hall. I spotted my parents.

I pointed across the room and leaned into Garret side. "Garret there are my parents." He nodded spotting them and led me across the floor.

"Ah, Garret, Sonoña, nice to see you again." My father said my mother nodded to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Nice to see you here."

"Well we wouldn't miss seeing our first grandson graduate." My father said.

We then all made our way into the great hall and took our seats.

* * *

The ceremony ended and I took Garret's arm again as we made out way out of the hall and to find Derrick. Garret saw him across the room talking to a cute red head. We walked over. 

"Derrick." Garret addressed his son. Derrick turned around.

"Hello father, mother." I nodded.

"And who is this pretty young woman." I said as I noticed Derrick held her hand in his.

"This is Samantha Everwood. My girlfriend." I nodded and looked her over.

She was a pureblood, her father owned some big time fashion business in Hogsmeade and his wife designed the clothes for it. She was short like me compared to Garret and Derrick's height. She had long curly red hair, and bright blue eyes. She had little red freckles across her nose. Over all she was very cute.

"Samantha this is my mother and father."

"It's nice to meet you Samantha." I said my voice cold but somehow nice.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Nott." She said sweetly.

Present –

"She was too innocent for Derrick and I could see it, she was like me, she would get hurt. But I knew it wasn't my place to stop this nor would I try, for it was no longer in my nature to try and stop bad things like that from happening to good girls like her. For I had fallen to far into my icy shelter to care for anyone else."

My eyes searched over the crowd and locked with hers. She nodded in understanding

Past –

"What house were you in my dear?"

"Oh I'm only a sixth year. I'm in Lucius year. That's how we met. But I am in Gryffindor."

I knew it. She was too sweet to be in any other house. Derrick fell for her because of her looks and because of her name. Abraxas knew the Everwoods and that's how Lucius knew her and was nice to her. Wealth and family pride, even if it meant he would have to be nice to a Gryffindor.

"That was what house Sonoña was in." Garret said.

I nodded once again. "It's a nice house. Slytherin is better though." Garret added. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah Derrick. One more Nott that has made it threw Hogwarts." My father said.

I smiled. "Now if we can just make sure Lucius graduates we'll be set." Garret replied.

Everyone laughed as Lucius appeared beside Derrick.

"Hello everyone." He said. His platinum blonde hair pulled back with a black ribbon. He looked strangely identical to his father.

The evening progressed and everyone went home. Derrick took Samantha home and then came back to the Nott Manor.

* * *

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts once again a letter folded neatly in the hand, Dumbledore had asked me to come and help a student. It was mid year, February 13, 1976, and I found Dumbledore once again in his office but this time a redheaded girl was sitting in a chair in front of him. 

"Oh I'm sorry Professor I shall come back." I said. The girl turned around and looked at me.

"No Sonoña that shall not be necessary." I walked into the room and shut the door.

"Lily I would like you to meet Mrs. Nott." She stood up and held out her hand. I looked at it in disgust but shook it none the less.

"Mrs. Nott this is Lily Evans. She is Head Girl here at Hogwarts now along with James Potter who is Head Boy."

"Is this suppose to impress me Professor because all it is doing is showing me that Lily is responsible and at the top of her class. And since I have never heard the name Evans before I am also assuming she is muggleborn."

"Well seeing that you are a Nott I can assume that you are a pureblood who thinks they are better than everyone else because of their blood." She stood up and snapped back.

"Well it would seem so wouldn't it." I looked over at Dumbledore. "Can you leave us alone for a moment." He stood and nodded. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"I assure you Lily you are completely safe with Mrs. Nott her bark is much worse that her bite." He smiled at me, eyes twinkling. Many a visit he had seen me in my animagus form. He shut the door behind him leaving me with a scared young girl.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger."

"How could I, I'm a muggleborn remember."

"Yes I do remember my dear, but" I bit back harshly. "Not many people would stand up so quickly and talk back to the wife of one of the most powerful pureblood families."

"Well excuse me, I'm so sorry for being so rude." She said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Yes you definitely are a lot like me Miss Evans. Now on a more serious note Dumbledore tells me that you have a friend who is a werewolf."

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" She asked now scared for her friend.

"No Miss Evans I do not intend to hurt him. I intend to help him."

She looked at me funny. "Miss Evans if there is something you would like to ask me you may do so, I won't be offended."

"Well it's just that I saw your son and your nephew many times in my first two years here and you seem so willing to help me when they wanted nothing to do with _mudbloods._"

"_Mudblood_ is a foul term my dear that I refuse to use. What you may have heard about me, how cold and cruel I may seem to be, is all because of what my life has made me my dear. Life deals you hard times and challenges Lily and depending on how you deal with them you shape your life for the good or for the bad."

"Oh." She said.

"Now when I said you reminded me of myself, I meant you reminded me of how I was when I was your age. I was always ready to stand up against anyone who tried to see something other than my way. Felt that it was my job to make everyone be nice to each other Lily. Lily I have told one other person in my entire life the whole truth and whole story of what made me the way I am and that was years ago. I have become cold and cruel and a person I wish that no one would become. Now I am here to befriend you and watch over you and your friend and simply watch over the school. I have a special gift that enables me to do that. Along with the fact that I have come into a difficult time with my husband and we aren't on friendly terms."

"But I thought all purebloods lived the perfect life." Lily said.

"Lily, what we show in public and how we treat each other alone are completely different. My husband is kind to me in public." I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a series of purple bruises along my arm. "And how he treats me at home are two separate sides of him."

Her hand flew to her mouth upon seeing my bruises. "How could he do something like that to his wife?"

"Very easily Lily. My husband is a cruel man, and because of him and other reasons I have become just as cruel."

"You don't seem cold."

"Well like I said. I'm in the privacy of an office with a young girl who I have been told I can trust with anything. And I don't think Albus would lie to me."

"I guess not. Mrs. Nott why did you come here today? I came to talk to Dumbledore because I fear for my friend wellbeing when we graduate and his lack of being able to get a job. But I don't understand where you come into play."

"My dear I am a Nott, formerly a Malfoy. My role in all this is to simply help your friend, Remus Lupin, be able to stand on his own two feet without much help from anyone else other than the occasional assist by me."

"But what do I have to do with anything."

"Well honestly you don't but Dumbledore said he had a meeting with you at this time and thought that I might be able to open up to someone and he had hopes that my icy exterior might be melted. And I do believe my dear that he was right."

"He hasn't been wrong yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear. I know of I time when he thought someone could change and they couldn't."

"Lord Voldemort."

"How did you know?"

"He said something about it to me by accident." She whispered.

"I promise my dear it was not by accident that man never does anything by accident."

"We live in your old common room, me and James."

"Do you like James?"

"Yes but he's so immature."

"Well I think he could change for you. I'd just wait and give him a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive my dear." I said sitting on the desk.

"Why are you so cold to people? Does it have anything to do with that portrait and Tom Riddle?"

"You are a very clever little girl aren't you. Dumbledore told me I should watch myself or I might tell you more than I should."

"Yes I am how I am because of Tom Riddle. Lily, my life has been filled with evil and the dark arts since the day I was born. I went against it, fell in love with a halfblood and my father cursed me for it. He now worships the ground that same halfblood walks on."

"Lord Voldemort is a halfblood?"

"Yes. His mother was pureblood, and his mother tricked his handsome muggle father into falling in love with her and marrying her. He then found out she had been giving him a love potion, because she had hopes that he would love her without it and he left her, penniless and pregnant. My parents, my husband, my brother and his wife, my son, and my nephew, my husband's parents all follow him. Not even caring he is halfblood. Half the people who have become in alliance with him don't even know."

"Lily, I loved him very much. And I was hurt and he turned away from the light, the good in him and became dark and mean. To fit into my world I did the same. I bottled up the hurt I felt from losing Tom and in doing so became cold. It is not how I wish to live and it will change one day. Hopefully one day soon."

"Oh." She paused. "I'm terribly sorry. If there is anything I can do to help I'll be more than happy to do so." She said cheerfully.

"No lily there is nothing you can do. Although I would love to keep in touch with you."

"Sure of course. Mrs. Nott?"

"Sonoña will do fine."

"Ok, Sonoña how do you plan on helping Remus?"

"Money, Lily, anonymous donations to his account at Gringotts Bank to help him feed and clothe himself."

"Oh alright then."

"May I see him?"

"Oh of course. I think he's outside with his friends."

She stood up and wrapped her red and gold scarf around her neck and pulled on her gloves as we made our way out of the castle and onto the ground. I pulled my black fur cloak tight around me, and lifted the hood to conceal my face. She pointed to a boy with brown hair standing with some other boys in the courtyard outside of my old classroom.

"That's him."

"Well he's a handsome young man. Terrible thing for him to go through."

She nodded in agreement her eyes fixed on the boy standing next to Remus. He had black untidy hair and brown eyes. He was tall and handsome.

"Is that James?"

"Yes it is."

As if on cue he began to walk towards us.

"Hello Lily who's your friend here. She seems a little old to be going to Hogwarts." A tall boy with long dark hair said.

"This is Mrs. Nott, Sirius, she came to talk to me today. She'll be working on the grounds sometimes."

"Mrs. Nott this is Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter." She pointed to each boy.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all and I'm sorry to be rude but I must go." I said and turned on my heel and walked away.

"Mrs. Nott? As in the Nott family. Infamous pureblood family, follower of you-know-who, hater of all halfbloods and muggleborns. Lily she could kill you with a wave of her hand." I heard James say.

"James don't be silly, Dumbledore brought her here. She's not like the rest of her family. She's actually very nice. I like her." I heard Lily say, I smiled and walked back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Sonoña I assume you have seen Mr. Lupin and talked to Lily."

"Yes Professor."

"Then the plan is in motion and it begins. Sonoña there is one more thing that I would like to ask of you. I have created a group of people to fight against Lord Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix. I would like for you to help."

"Of course Professor."

"I am about to ask you to do one of the most horrid things in the world but I know you will not object."

"Professor?"

"Sonoña your parents are the right hand people of Voldemort. If they remain alive then they can target many people that trust them. Families here at Hogwarts. Sonoña I am asking you to do the worst thing possible."

I stood up straight. "You want me to kill them."

"If that is how you choose to do this then yes that is what I am asking."

"I will. I'll handle what I need to. I don't need anyone knowing you set this up. I shall come see you when it is done."

He nodded. "Oh and Sonoña there is a spell, morsmordre, it might come in handy."

"Yes sir, of course." I then left. Pulling up my hood and clasping the diamond clip together I walked out onto the grounds.

I apparated to the woods outside of my parents manor and performed a small allusion charm and changed my hair color to black and made my eyes green. My skin color was drastically paler. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A small house elf opened the door. "I am here to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Please do not inform them I am here just tell me where they are."

"They were in the parlor, but they have left there since I last went in miss..."

"My name is not necessary." The house elf nodded and with a pop apparated back to wherever.

I hung up my cloak on the stand and looked down at my dress. Deep red. The color of blood. I pulled out my wand and went to find my parents. I met my mother in the hall and quickly cast a spell to bind her and muffle her screams. I floated her into the sitting room and shut the door. I then went to find my father. He was sitting in his study, naturally. I slipped into the shadows when he turned his back to the door. I lifted my wand and cast the same charms I used on my mother on him just as he spoke.

"Who are you…?" I levitated him into the room with my mother and bound them both to chairs and sat them facing me. I found their wands and kept them with me. I undid the allusion charms on me and let my parents see the real person who had captured them.

My mother opened her mouth but no sound came out, luckily.

"Yes mother it's me. I cannot let you continue to follow in the dark arts. You and father have become to powerful and to high in Voldemort's ranks. And I just can't have you going around killing muggles and muggleborns"

I took the spell off of them and let them speak.

"How dare you speak his name, you dirty little blood traitor." My mother screeched.

"Let me let you in on a secret. Something father knows but I am sure he has not told you." I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Lord Voldemort is a halfblood."

After that I raised my wand and killed her.

"It's not fun to watch your wife die is it father. You have made my life horrible. The dark lord and I loved each other! And you ruined it. You made sure that I could never be with him! Now I'm going to make sure that you won't do that to anyone else by murdering their lovers. Goodbye father. Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light was emitted from my wand and hit my father in his chest. I turned away from them and faced the door. With my father's wand I said morsmordre. Then using my mother's wand I laid mine on the ground and blasted it into a million pieces. Destroying all evidence that I had killed them. I took my father's wand and destroyed my mother's and then placed my father's wand at his feet.

I walked outside and looked up above the house. A large green dark mark was floating above my parent's house. The house I had grown up in. The house that would now be mine, the plan was in motion and now I just had to wait until people from the ministry, including Dumbledore arrived.

* * *

"Mrs. Nott you have been found at the seen of the crime." Said the minister of magic, Millicent Bagnold. 

"I assure you Minister I had nothing to do with this."

"Then where is your wand?"

"It was destroyed earlier today when me and my husband had a problem at home."

"How was it destroyed?"

"That is none of your business. I was with Albus all afternoon, talking to him and arranging if the school needed anything since I was going to Diagon Alley to purchase a new wand and was going to make a donation to the school. When I came to see my parents before going to Diagon Alley I found the dark mark above the manor and my parents dead inside."

"Is this true Albus."

"Yes, Mrs. Nott was with me all afternoon."

"Well, since it has been proved that I have nothing to do with my parent's murder I shall be heading to Diagon Alley to replace my wand."

I apparated before they could say another word to me and went to Ollivander's.

"Ah hello Mrs. Nott what can I do for you today?"

"Well it seems that my wand has been broken and I'm in need of a new wand."

"Of course. Let's see what we can find."

We went through several boxes of wands until he came across a dark brown box.

"I wonder, since your past is…." He trailed off and handed me the wand.

It was a dark red, long and thin, but not enough to bend. I gave it a wave and red sparks were emitted from its tip.

"What is this wand?" I asked in awe.

"Bloodwood." He paused and looked at me. "It's known for it's use in divination, helps with the past and future and has lovely healing powers for the heart." He paused again. "It's 15 ¼ inches with the essence of phoenix ash."

"I like this, it's very nice." I paid for the wand and headed back to the Nott Manor.

A/N: I used a latin translator online for the spell so if they translations aren't right i'm terribly sorry. I took spanish not latin.


	15. A Little Late

Chapter 15

Present –

"A once strong and independent woman, had been broken and beaten, turned into a cold and mean woman and lost all of her sparkle and love for life. And she would show her husband the day he lost her for the rest of his life."

Past –

"Is everything that you have been convicted of as a Death Eater true?"

"Yes." He said, his voice calm and flat.

I watched from my seat in the crowd as my husband, Garret Nott, was on trial for being a death eater. Derrick and Samantha were not present, as they were too busy preparing the Nott Manor nursery for their baby, which was due early the next year.

"Mr. Nott, you are guilty of being a Death Eater and helping with the murder and torture of witches and wizards. You will be sentence to life in Azkaban." The minister of magic said and Garret looked up at me and I shook my head. He had let me down and he knew it. He had promised to love and protect me and he hadn't kept that promise. I stared back at him my eyes filled with the hurt that he had placed upon me for year; I let him see what he had done to me as a tear rolled down my cheek.

He hung his head in shame as they took him away. I watched him until they shut the large black door.

"Mrs. Nott… Mrs. Nott… Mrs. Nott!" I turned around sharply.

"What is it?" I asked rudely.

"Your husband is being held in that room over there if you would like to see him and say a few final words." The minister said.

"Thank you that would be nice." I said and walked towards the door and into the room.

Aurors were standing around the room, watching Garret who was seated in a chair, and most likely, by the way he was sitting, bound by invisible ropes. His head was hung down.

My heels clicked lightly against the cold stone floor. Garret raised his head and his eyes locked with mine. I kneeled down in front of him and pressed the palm of my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"Sonoña, I'm..."

"Shh. Garret please don't make this any harder on me than I've already made it on myself."

"What are you talking about?" He said, raising his head to look at me as I stood up.

"If you ever get out, you won't have me to come home to Garret. I can't go on with this life anymore. Not like this, not with the way you have become."

"Become, Sonoña I have treated you no different than…"

"No different! Garret I have bruises all over my body." I raised my sleeves to show him the black and blue prints across my body. "Never once did you raise your hand to me when we were dating or first got married. But the farther into the dark arts you fell the colder you became and the colder you treated me. I became as cold as I could, locked my true feelings inside of myself, locked away my hurt and pain. So please don't tell me you haven't treated me any different because you have."

"Sonoña what happened? I used to know a beautiful loving, warm and caring woman, what happened to her?" he asked.

"You. She married you and through all the pain she went through she slowly sunk into herself. I loved you Garret, or at least I tried to, but being beaten for going and talking to an old friend is uncalled for. You became so wrapped up in the dark arts you forgot about who you were and the promises you had made me. Because of all that you have done you won't ever see you grandson. Samantha is pregnant Garret; the baby is due sometime early next year. Had you stuck around long enough at dinner a few weeks ago, you would know that. Derrick is just like you, and I know with everything I have that Samantha is going to get hurt and but I've kept quiet. I shouldn't have Garret because an innocent sweet little girl is going to get her heart broken by a horrid Slytherin jerk."

"Is that what you are saying happened to us?"

"Yes, I got my heart broken because I trusted a Slytherin."

"Goodbye Garret." I said. I bent down and kissed his cheek goodbye. "I'll never forget my manners, after all I'm still a Malfoy."

His cold exterior broke and the old Garret I knew came out. "You're still a Nott until you die." He said. I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Sonoña please don't go." He was beaten and I had broken him. He realized what he did. "I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for apologies Garret." I turned to him, my hand on the door handle. "I'll miss you Garret, of course I've missed you for years now, I've missed the Garret I grew up with, they one that loved me, the one who cared. But I think I'll miss the man you have become too because no matter what you are still my Garret."

"Sonoña…" he choked out through tears.

"Good bye Garret." I said and walked out of the room. My heart broke as I heard him call out my name. He sobbed as the door shut behind me. I let a tear fall down my face as I walked away.

Professor Dumbledore began walking by my side. "Do you think I've done the right thing?"

"In giving away the Nott Manor to your son and daughter in law and moving into the old Malfoy Manor or in telling Garret what he has done to you over the years?"

"The second one."

"Yes, even as hard as it might have been on him I think Garret needed to see what he has become and how much it affected you and your marriage."

"I don't know. I've never seen him cry before Professor. I just feel like I've done more harm than good."

"No Sonoña, he needed to know. It's done him good."

"I still don't think I've done the right thing. But I need to get back to Derrick and Samantha to tell them the Manor is theirs and I am moving into the Malfoy Manor. By the way Professor if the Order ever needs a place to meet all they need to do is floo there and they are welcome, even if I am home or not."

"Thank you Sonoña that is a lovely offer."

"Oh and please tell Lily and James they are welcome to visit any time they like."

I apparated to the Manor and walked to the stairs. "Samantha, Derrick, please come down I have something I need to tell you?"

A few minutes later they arrived in front of me.

"Mother you don't have to yell the house elves are here, that's what they are for."

"Nonsense, it's just as easy to yell for you."

"Whatever mother."

"Now I called you down to tell you the manor is ours now. I am moving into the Malfoy Manor."

"Sonoña that's not necessary, you don't have to move just because we are having a baby." Samantha said.

"That's not why I'm leaving. I refuse to have that Manor crumble because no one is there taking care of it. I'm moving and that's all there is to it."

"Mom the house elves can take care of the Manor."

"NO! I'm moving Derrick and that's the end of our discussion. I'm going to pack my things and I should be gone before nightfall."

I left them standing in the foyer and went to the library, sent some books to Malfoy Manor, then went to my room and began to pack my things. I picked up a picture of Garret and me from our honeymoon. I through it in the air and set it on fire.

"Sonoña you really don't have to leave." Samantha stood in the doorway.

"Come in child, it's rude to stand in doorways and talk to people from them, especially in your own home. And yes I do need to leave."

I turned around and the room fell silent. "Please be careful Samantha, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Derrick wouldn't hurt me, he loves me."

"I used to say that about Garret and look where it got me." I raised my sleeve showing her the bruises.

She gasped. "Derrick just couldn't do that."

"Really, he's so much like his father it's scary."

I turned back around, my back was to her. I saw a picture float in front of me. It was the same one I had set on fire.

"No matter what Garret was your husband, and still is."

I took the picture in my hands, placed it in a box and sent them to the Manor. "Samantha please just be careful. I like you. And that's a rare thing for me to do. I don't want you to end up like me."

"I will."

"Goodbye." I said and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

I opened the door and saw a house elf at my feet. "Mrs. Nott! You're back."

"Yes, Snooky I'm back. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are dead so I am your new Master. And I have a few new rules."

"Yes ma'am of course anything you would like. Of course." He said quickly.

"My brother, you remember him, young Master Malfoy," Snooky nodded. "He and his wife and son are not to be allowed in this house. Ever! My son and Samantha and their child when it's born are not to be permitted in this house either. If someone is at the door ask whom he or she is immediately and then have another house elf come tell me who is here and I will decide if they may come inside. Always check with me first. If someone floos into the house they are allowed to be here. I have already set up the network to the house to only allow people I want in this house. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Nott."

"Good. Now that that is clear Sonoña will be fine. And stop quivering every time I talk to you. Do you remember the mark on my mother and father's arms." He nodded frantically. I dropped down to my knees and raised my left sleeve. "See nothing. There is no spell in the world to cover that mark. And I have no mark. I am not ever going to hurt you Snooky so please don't be afraid of me." I said and stood back up.

"Yes Miss Sonoña." 'Close enough' I thought as I walked away to my old bedroom.

Everything was the same way as when I had last been in the room. I shut the door behind me and went to my parent's room. I removed the sheets and pillowcases and sent them to be washed. I found new ones and placed them on the bed. I then changed the color of the whole room. The walls became a pale cream color. The dark wood of the furniture was now light oak. The black carpet was now white and the dark doors were white. I smiled at what I had changed and walked away. The house was dull and not very entertaining when no one else was there.


	16. Gone For Good

Chapter 16

Past –

I sat in my living room waiting for Lily and James Potter to arrive. They had married soon after they graduated from Hogwarts. I had been right that to tell Lily that James would grow up sooner or later and reveal how he really felt towards her.

I had been helping their friend Remus Lupin for three years now. The secrecy of my donations had been revealed when he asked Lily and she told him. She arranged for me to meet him and once we met he said how grateful he had been. On many occasions he stayed in the manor's basement dungeon area when he transformed into a werewolf. He was very grateful but always worried that he would harm me if he got loose. I assured him he could do no harm to me for I was fully prepared if he ever got out of the dungeons.

I heard a knock on the door and stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Miss Sonoña is in her living room." The house elf said.

"Lilly, James, it's good to see you again even with the horrid reason we have come to together." I said walking into the foyer, the heel of my shoes clicking lightly on the floor. "Please join me in the living room, I'm sure you remember the way. I'll get some tea."

James placed his hand gently on his wife's back and guided her into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and all the house elves turned towards me. "May we please have some tea in the living room." I asked and then turned and shut the door when I got close to a hundred responses.

"Lily you look lovely." I said sitting down across from them in a large red chair.

"I feel like a whale." She said looking down at her stomach.

"Nonsense, you are almost nine months pregnant, every woman feels like a whale when they are nine months pregnant."

"I'm sure you didn't. I'm sure you had some form of luxury that kept you from feeling like that." Lily stated.

"No my dear I didn't. I felt like a whale everytime Garret had to help my stand up, sit down, get out of bed, and so on. It's not easy being pregnant." I said laughing.

"Sonoña, I'm scared." Lily said. Her voice lost all of its happiness and warmth and was shaky and grave.

"There is nothing to be afraid of my dear. Dumbledore will take care of everything. No one will know where you are except for the secret keeper. It will be impossible for them to find you and your son."

"That doesn't help me from being scared." Lily said.

"I wouldn't expect it to my dear, but Dumbledore and I have done all we can do to ensure your family's safety. I will not know the location of your house, no one will. It will be a shame I won't see your son for a while but I will see him once the dark lord is vanquished." The house elf brought the tea in and set it on the table. It snapped its fingers and tea was poured and the cups flew to each of us. The house elf left the room.

"Will that ever happen?" James finally spoke.

I looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap and then back up at James and Lily "I don't know." I said sadly. "I don't have an answer for that question." I sipped my tea and looked at Lily.

"My dear I have something I've been meaning to give you." I stood up. "Please excuse me I'll be just a moment."

I walked up to my room and found the small box and brought it back down to the room. I handed it to Lily. "Open it."

She lifted the lid of the box and placed her hand over her heart. "You didn't have to do this."

"No, but I saw it in the store and I liked it." She lifted the necklace out of the box and examined it.

It was a beautiful solid gold heart that had a small ruby in it. It was on a simple gold chain. "Fit for a true Gryffindor."

"Thank you very much, it's beautiful."

"It's not just that, it's charmed." She looked at me funny. "If you are ever in trouble all you need to do is hold it tightly in your hand and say my name and I will be know that you are in danger."

"But how?" She asked. I held up my necklace, an exact copy of hers. "Mine will become very hot, very fast and it will vibrate where only I can feel it."

"Oh thank you Sonoña, this does make me feel better."

"Oh and James." I handed him a box also. "I didn't forget you either."

He opened the box and placed the gold watch on his hand. It was hand crafted by one of the best watchmakers in all of Europe, as was Lily's necklace, but I wouldn't let them know that because they wouldn't have let me give them to them if they had.

"Sonoña this is to much. You've already helped with decorating the nursery."

"Nonsense James. It was the least I could do for you and Lily since you both put up with me so well."

"Sonoña we don't put up with you, you are our friend." Lily said laughing.

There was no more talk of the evil that was sure to come and the day ended with laughter and happiness.

"Well Lily, we should be headed back home. Sonoña thank you again for letting us stay here today and for the gifts. They are wonderful."

Lily stood up and hugged me goodbye as best she could and her and James left.

Present –

"A month later Harry James Potter was born. Soon after Lily, James and Harry moved into a house in Godric's Hollow."

"During the one year gap I met with Sirius' brother, Regulus Black. He had been a known death eater for a long time and Sirius refused to ever speak to his brother. Regulus came to me in private one night and gave me something to keep me busy. He told me about Voldemort and the horcruxs that he was making. He said that this was one of them. He told me to find a way to destroy it but to be careful because there was magical spells placed on the object that couldn't be broken. The horcrux was a locket. After much research I finally destroyed the horcrux. A month later Regulus was killed by Lord Voldemort himself for trying to back out of his group."

"On October 31 Voldemort came to the Potter's home. He murdered James and then came to find Lily and Harry. Lily died in order to save her son. Thus placing a charm on Harry that prevented him from being killed. A charm that saved his life that day and made Voldemort just a memory for many years."

"I was at my home when Dumbledore informed me that the Potter's had been killed. He asked if I would like to visit the home before anyone found out. He said I could meet Sirius there in ten minutes. I did just that."

Past –

I walked into through the doorway of Godric's Hollow and saw Sirius looking down at James body.

"I can't believe he's gone." I placed a hand on Siruis' shoulder.

"I know." I bent down and took off the watch I had given James. "I want Harry to have this when he gets older, I don't think the ministry will let me have it if they know it was on him when he was killed." Sirius nodded in understanding. I looked closely at him and noticed that tears were silently rolling down his face.

"It hurts to lose a loved one. It is never easy. And it's not expected to be. I never dreamed they would be killed. It seemed like they were so untouchable."

"They were amazing weren't they?" Sirius said, wiping tears away.

"Yes they were." I paused and looked up the stairs. "We should go get Harry." He nodded and followed me up the stairs.

I pushed open the nursery down and let out a sob. I turned and buried my head in Sirius' chest.

The beautiful Lily Potter was on the floor, her hair around her. She was pale and her eyes were lifeless. I cried. I cried for James, I cried for Lily, I cried for Harry, and I cried for myself and Sirius who had lost two good friends.

Harry let out a soft whimper. Siruis let go of me and I walked over and picked up Harry in my arms. I gently swayed back and forth and whispered calming words. He quieted down and fell asleep in my arms.

"Hagrid will be here any minute to take him to his aunt and uncles. Dumbledore will be at the house waiting for him." Sirius said.

I looked at the sleeping child in my arms, "Such a sad fate for a young child who barely even knows how to walk." I looked at Siruis when I heard something.

"That will be Hagrid, but in case it isn't stay here. I will call for you if it is safe." I nodded.

A moment later he called for me. "It's ok Sonoña." I came down the stairs and handed Harry over to Hagrid.

"I can't… I… I'll be back in a moment." I ran back up the stairs. I ran into Harry's nursery for some reason. I looked down at Lily and saw a small gold chain showing in her hand. I bent down and pushed back her fingers. It was the necklace I gave her. She had been trying to tell me she was in danger. A new wave of sobs took over my body. I had taken mine off for just a moment at the manor. I took the necklace in my hand and placed it around my own neck for safekeeping.

I walked back down the stairs to Sirius, Hagrid, and Harry.

"What has Dumbledore set up for him?" I asked.

"He's going to stay with his aunt and uncle." Sirius said. "Hagrid take my bike, it will get up there faster."

Hagrid nodded and I took Harry and found a blue blanket to wrap Harry in. I handed him back to Hagrid.

"Sirius you are welcome to come back with me, Remus is there now." I said not mentioning that he was unable to communicate with anyone at the present time.

"Alright, Hagrid we'll let you take it from here." Hagrid nodded and Sirius and I apparated to my house.

"Would you like some tea?" He nodded, all the hurt had returned.

We walked into the kitchen; the house elves looked up immediately and became silent waiting for what I was going to tell them to do.

"You may have the rest of the night and morning off." I said and they went away.

I set a teapot full of water on the stove and lit a fire under it. I sat at the counter by Sirius and stared off into space.

"He was my best friend. He saw past my family and his parents did too. They let me stay with them over the summer. Did you know that?" I shook my head. "I stayed there many years. He was more like a brother than a friend."

"They were two of the best people I knew. Lily wouldn't listen to what other people told her about someone she had to find out about them for herself. Then she would really judge you. James was a true friend; he could always be counted on to come help you when you needed something. They will be missed terribly." The teapot whistled as a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

Sirius had stayed the night in the guestroom and in the morning had made breakfast for Remus, himself and me. It was now ten o'clock and I sat in Albus' office.

"Albus this is madness, leaving him with muggles, they are horrible people. I watched them all day. They are horrible." I heard Minerva's voice before I saw her.

"Minerva I assure you Harry is fine staying with his aunt, it is they safest place for him." He looked at me as he came through the door. "Hello Sonoña."

"Good morning Albus. I could always take the boy. Harry is most welcome at my home. I would gladly raise him."

"It is best if he stayed at his aunts house Sonoña. Your offer is wonderful and I know your magic could protect him but there is ancient magic with him now, blood magic, from his mother."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm still willing to help."

"I know you are that is why I'm asking you this."

"Yes Albus?"

"Watch him. Watch him like a hawk. Keep him safe Sonoña. Guard him with your magic. That is what we need. Harry just might be the key in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. We need him safe and alive."

"Of course Albus."

* * *

"He wants me to watch over Harry, a muggle neighborhood, and my animagus form is a wolf. I'm going to give small children nightmares for life."

Sirius and Lupin laughed.

"I'm serious. How exactly am I suppose to not be seen by anyone as a human and not frighten anyone as a wolf. The wolf form isn't exactly friendly looking."

"Well wolves aren't typically friendly." Lupin added.

"Yea, you would know wouldn't you Moony." Sirius said lightheartedly.

We laughed and thought of ways to watch over Harry. Sirius as Harry's godfather wanted to be involved in everything and be notified of everything that was going on. We finally decided that I would stay under the cover of my animagus form during the day and stay in the bushes that Minerva had said were beside the house and at night I could prowl the neighborhood for signs of trouble. Sirius said he would watch over sometimes to allow me to go and sleep.

* * *

"Dumbledore this is madness!" I screamed blasting through the doors of Hogwarts and into the Great Hall where all the teachers were sitting for lunch. "Sirius is completely innocent. He didn't do it! Sirius didn't kill James and Lily! He didn't give them away!"

"Severus could you please calm her down." Albus said calmly.

Severus Snape put his hands on my shoulders. I knocked them off with my own arms. "Don't you dare touch me! I know who you are, a death eater, no good, you shouldn't even be here!" I turned and pushed past him and stood in front of Dumbledore. "How could you let him in this school. He is a Death Eater, he'll kill someone. He'll kill Harry the minute Harry steps foot in this school. You ordered me to watch over Harry. It will certainly be easy to watch his grave when this man kills him!"

"I assure you Miss Malfoy that…"

"It's Mrs. Nott. And I don't want reasons I want him out of this school!" I screamed.

"Mrs. Nott, I was under the impression that you would go by Malfoy now but nevermind that, I assure you that Severus has repented for his sins as a Death Eater and intends to teach here at the school and watch over Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, still calm.

"Fine. But mark my words Professor. This man is a murderer and I will not hesitate to say I told you so when he kills someone."

I left the room, only to hear footsteps behind me. I turned to see Dumbledore standing in front of me.

"If you are quite down with your tantrum I would like to talk to you as an adult. Since you are 54 years old I thought that we might be able to have I nice, grown up discussion. Unless you would rather act like you are three."

"No Albus, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the great hall but Sirius is innocent. He just has to be. And now you have a former Death Eater, if not one right now, teaching here at Hogwarts. The same school Harry Potter will be going to in 10 years."

'Sonoña I would not have a Death Eater in this school unless I knew for sure he was no longer in service to Voldemort." He paused; losing his cold voice and going back to his calm steady one. " Now lunch was only just served when you arrived and I would be glad to have you here."

"Well I'd love to, and I do believe I owe Mr. Snape an apology."

I stayed and ate with the teachers and then left and went back to my home.

Present –

"Over the years nothing changed. Harry grew up with the Dursley's and was treated like a slave instead of their nephew. My own nephew, Lucius, had a son a few months after Harry was born, his name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. I received the baby announcement but never went to meet my nephew's son. I had no reason or want to. Draco would grow up just like his father. He would be surrounded by the dark arts and forced to join something we wasn't or shouldn't be a part of when he became sixteen."

"The summer before Harry would go to Hogwarts Dumbledore asked me to come see him. He wanted me to help with something in the school to protect something from Voldemort."

Past –

"The Sorcerer's Stone, eternal life. Professor why do you want this hidden?"

"It's very simple. If Voldemort was to ever get find the stone he could come back to life. Therefore the stone must be hidden."

I let out a simple. "Oh."

"Now I would like your help in hiding the stone. Hagrid has agreed to let us use his three head dog Fluffy."

"Three headed dog!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Sonoña, a three headed dog."

"Ok. Where is this suppose to go?"

"The third floor corridor."

"Ok, let's go get started."

* * *

"So this is Fluffy?" I asked as I enchanted a harp to keep playing music, which Dumbledore said, would put the dog to sleep.

"Yes, the dog guards a trap door, under it leads to the chamber where we shall hide the stone."

"Ok so we need something to stop the person trying to get the stone for Voldemort. Possibly a plant of some sort. Something that would kill you if you didn't think fast enough, or tried to fight it." I thought for a moment. "Devil's Snare."

I jumped through the trap door and waved my wand at my feet and gently floated to the ground. Albus went to Professor Sprout and found Devil's Snare. He came back shortly and we did a quick growing spell to increase the amount of the deadly plant and placed it a few feet below the trap door but still far enough off the ground. We moved on down the corridor.

"Now Sonoña if the person was to get past the Devil's Snare we know they are quick thinkers now we need something that tests another skill."

"Keys."

"How are keys going to stop someone?"

"Flying keys. Hundreds of them and only one will unlock that door." I pointed to the door and the large brass key that was sticking out of the lock. And just to make it harder once the person touches the broom to be able to catch the key, all the other keys start moving and flying around and diving at the person on the broom."

"Splendid." Dumbledore said and we enchanted the keys and once again moved on through the door into the next room.

"This is the last room before the stone. I had an idea and McGonagall helped me set it up." With a wave of his hand flames went up around a giant chessboard.

"Chess. But Albus won't this be too easy."

"Of course not, its Wizard's Chess. You must place yourself in the game to win. You have to win to get through the door."

"Oh of course. I love the idea."

We walked into the final room and down a small flight of stairs into what looked like it would be an ancient classroom to have wizard duels. There was the stone. Sitting there just waiting to be taken.

"Professor, it's just sitting there."

"No Sonoña it's not that easy. I have placed many spells that will cause great pain and distress to whoever tries to touch the stone. We also have another plan if we feel that the danger has grown to much and that the stone needs to be safer."

"And this plan would be?"

"The Mirror of Erised. The stone will be placed I the mirror and only the person who wants to find the stone but not use it will be able to retrieve it from the mirror."

"Brilliant Albus. Now I do believe that we may head back to your office."

"Yes of course."

On the way we ran into a stuttering teacher, Professor Quirrell.

"Hello Professor Quirrell, this is Mrs. Nott."

"Hel…lo Mmmrs. Nott. How… ar-r-r-e you. To-d-d-d-ay?" He stuttered.

"I'm fine. Thank you." We continued walking on your way up to Albus's office.

Once inside I sat down. "Albus, I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"There is just something about him that I don't like. I can't seem to find a reason to trust him. And I don't even know him."

Dumbledore looked at me curiously.

"I just have an odd feeling about him Albus. Something that my gut feeling is telling me not to trust about him."

"Well on a different note you will no longer have to stay in the muggle world. I would now like you to stay in the forest. Now you no longer have to stay there constantly because I am here as are other professors but I would like you to occasionally drop into the forest. Of course I will come to your home since your identity must remain secret, Harry is not to know who you are or your purpose here. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir of course."


	17. An Introduction

Chapter 17

Present –

"I watched as Harry grew up into a smart and brave young man. In his first year he saved the stone from Voldemort. His second year he defeated Lord Voldemort again, and also without knowing so, he destroyed a horcrux. In his third year, he uncovered the truth about who killed his parents, met his godfather, and saved him, also setting him free, in a way. In his fourth year, tragedy struck. Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament. At the end when both he and Cedric Diggory where there at the cup they agreed to grab it at the same time. Thus sending them both into the graveyard where Voldemort was brought back to life. Cedric Diggory was killed that night and Harry's world came crashing down with the sudden reality that Voldemort was back and very much alive."

I paused looking at Cedric's father, who I knew and liked very much. Even after the lost of his only son he had remained loyal to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore. He nodded in at me understanding how sorry I was for his loss.

"In Harry's fifth year he lost his beloved godfather. In Harry's sixth year, he lost the man who Harry looked up to most, Dumbledore. I knew then, that it was time for me to start showing my face to the Order.

Past –

I sat in the back row of the white benches. The man I had so longed to learn more from was gone. Gone by the very man I told him I had warned him about. My throat constricted as tear welled up in my eyes. But I refused to let out the sob. I had been right. Severus Snape had been the downfall of the greatest wizard alive.

The crowd cleared and I looked up to see Minerva McGonagall's eyes meet mine. She nodded at me and smiled at painful sad smile. I returned the gesture. I walked forward to the white tomb.

"I told you so Albus." I laid my hand on the cold white coffin. "I told you so." I let a tear fall down my face. "If this is one of your tricks I'll have your head Professor. And if it's not, well then I'll have Severus's head. You have my word." I said and apparated back to the Manor.

A month later after talking with Minerva I knew it that it was officially time for me to meet the boy who had been through so much pain. It was also time for the Order to see my true power."

Past –

"Tonight, it's got to happen tonight, when everyone is present. It can't wait Sonoña, we are losing hope, hope that you may be able to bring back." Minerva said as she sat behind the desk in the headmaster's office that now belonged to her.

"Alright, I shall show up around 8. Make sure Harry is with his friends and that Remus is there and hasn't left. He will be the only proof that what I say is true." She gave me a questioning look. "Not that he wouldn't believe you Minerva but Remus knew me much better. He knew what happened. Remus is the only one left that knows everything Minerva. Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore are all gone. Remus knows everything that I've been through in complete detail." I held back the sudden pang a hurt and closed my eyes to stop the dam of tears from breaking and pouring down my cheeks. I looked back up at Minerva. "I'll be at the house at 8." I then apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

I walked up the stairs without a purpose and opened the door to the small room right off to the right of the stairs. It was filled with Garret belongings that my son and daughter-in-law hadn't wanted or that had been left to me and had sent to me. My memory raced to the day when the Minister of Magic came to my door.

"Mrs. Nott I am sorry to say that your husband passed away today. I am terribly sorry for your loss, your son has set the funeral for…"

I shut the door in his face.

I didn't attend Garret's funeral or the reading of his will, so my son had what Garret had left to me sent to me. I did however keep the unspoken promise I had made with Garret the day he was sent to Azkaban and kept my married name. I remembered that my brother had died of dragon pox only a month later, and how much Fedonia didn't look upset at all. For she had gained all of his property and most of his money.

I shut the door behind me and went into my bedroom and waited for the time when I could leave for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

I watched from outside the window as Minerva ushered everyone into the kitchen then shut the door behind her. She opened the front door and I stepped inside.

"I'll become invisible until I am needed. I'll stand away in the corner and let you explain." I whispered.

"Can you become invisible?"

"There are a lot of things I can do Minerva." With that I vanished from her sight and sat down on the bottom landing of the stairs.

Minerva brought everyone out of the kitchen and they all gathered around her and fell silent. "The dark lord's powers are growing stronger while ours grow weaker. That is all about to change, I have brought an old friend here tonight to help us. May I introduce to you…" She pointed her hand towards the stairs.

That was my cue. I undid the invisibility spell in my mind and slowly felt myself come back into human view. I watched as all eyes fell on me. I looked at Remus who had his arm around someone who looked very familiar, he smiled at me and my eyes lit up. He was on my side tonight and he would make sure everyone else was too.

"Hello everyone. My name is…"

"I know who you are! Professor how could you let her into this house!" A short bushy haired brunette said her voice rising with anger and fear.

"Let me guess, you must be Hermione Granger. And you" I turned to the tall broad shouldered red head beside her. "You are Ron Weasley." My gaze riveted on Harry. Time and heartache had taken its toll on the tall well-built young man in front of me. "You are Harry James Potter." I reached my hand out to him. "It's so wonderful to meet you after all these years Harry." I said while fighting back tears at how much he looked like James that my voice become soft and somehow sounded evil.

"Harry don't touch her! She's evil! She's one of them." Hermione screamed.

"One of them? Hermione what do you mean? McGonagall brought her here tonight." Harry said reasonably.

"Don't tell me you don't know who this is?" Harry shook his head.

"That's…"

"Allow me to introduce…" Hermione cut me off.

"She's a Malfoy! Harry she'll kill you the minute she gets the chance. That's Sonoña Majesta Malfoy Nott. She married Garret Nott, the death eater that died in prison last year. She's Draco Malfoy's great aunt. She was disowned from her family in her seventh year of Hogwarts after she broke off her relationship with Garret Nott. Then come Christmas time she got back together with him and she left all of her friends. All of them Harry, she became known as the Slytherin Princess even though she was in Gryffindor because she always wore green. Then after she graduated she married Garret Nott and was accepted back into her family. She worked at Hogwarts until her son was two and then Professor McGonagall took over. Derrick Nott is her son and Theodore Nott is her grandson. "

"Please why must you insist on saying great aunt. It makes me feel so old. And I actually have never met my grandson." I looked at Hermione smiling.

"She'll kill you Harry, she's working for you-know-who."

"My dear sweet Hermione." I said taking a step towards them, I reached out my hand to touch her face but she pulled back. "Had I wanted to kill young Mr. Potter he would already be dead." I looked up into her eyes and saw the fear that the rest of her refused to let show. "It's ok to be scared of me. I know all about the books you've read about me. I've watched you read them. I've watched you and Ron and Harry grow up into the charming, dedicated young adults you are. That was a lovely biography by the way, best one I've heard yet."

"I don't believe you." Harry took a step forward and blocked Hermione from me.

"How sweet. I would expect you to be more protect of Ginny Weasley than of Hermione but I see that she is so much like a sister to you." I looked across the room at Remus. "It would be nice if I could have a little help, old friend."

He stepped forward. I opened my arms and we hugged. "It's nice to see you again Remus."

"You too Sonoña. There is someone I'd like for you to meet." The fact that the Golden Trio was completely confused was forgotten for the moment and I turned to the lovely young girl with bright pink hair who was taking Remus' outstretched hand.

"Tonks this is Mrs. Nott. She's the woman who helped me through everything."

I reached out my hand and instead the girl wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much. Mrs. Nott."

I patted the girl's back. "Sonoña will be fine. And it was not a problem at all. I enjoyed Remus' company immensely." I looked at the girl, she looked familiar, and then the name hit me. "Are you Andromeda's daughter?"

"Yes. I am." She looked confused for a minute and then the realization hit her. "My mother used to talk about you. She said how you were the best teacher she had. And then you quit after her fifth year. She used to talk about how she loved your way of teaching and how nice you were to her. She kept all of the articles about you that were in The Daily Prophet. But she never seemed to let on much else about you or how she knew all about you. She never really seemed to know much about you at all actually." Tonks said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that Tonks. Of course I knew your mother when she was still a Black, and after I left her fifth year I never heard from her again. Your mother knew a great deal about me but it was her little secret that she swore to never tell. Your mother knows a great deal more than anyone I ever taught did. Except perhaps Lily Evans." At this Harry looked up and stepped forward.

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes Harry. I came back to Hogwarts periodically to visit everyone after I had Derrick and I happened to be in Professor Dumbledore's office when your mother came to talk to him. He felt it fit for me to talk to her. A girl to girl bonding type thing so I did. Harry, I was good friends with your mother from then on. Even with the age difference. She was one of my closest friends Harry. Your mother and father meant the world to me."

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, just stop. She's not going to kill anyone. Remus of all people should be the last to trust her but he does. That's good enough for me and is should be good enough for you and Ron."

"How well did you know my parents?" He asked.

"I do believe that Harry and Sonoña deserve some time to talk alone everyone. Remus, Tonks, Hermione Ron, if you would like you to stay you may." Minerva said.

"I believe they can stay." I said. I sat down in one of the large armchairs and straightened my light blue silk dress. Remus sat in the other across from me, Tonks sat on the arm of the chair and Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the couch.

"To answer your question Harry. I knew your parent's well enough that Lily tried to contact me the night she died." I pushed away the memories and tears.

"She… she tried to… she..." He was at a loss for words.

"Harry I gave your mother a gift a long time ago that when she held in her hand and said my name I would know she was in trouble." I held the necklace out to Harry. He reached out and took it from my hand. "I have an identical copy of the necklace. To this day my foolishness for taking it off that night has haunted me."

"I don't think I understand." Harry said.

"Harry when your father told your mother to protect you and hide in the nursery she grabbed the necklace and held it tightly in her hand and pleaded for me to come help her. I had taken my necklace off and didn't feel her plea."

"So it's charmed to when I person is in trouble and needs help all they have to do is hold it and say the person who owns the other necklace's name and that person will be notified. Probably by the other necklace vibrating and growing hot, as most charms like that do." Hermione said matter of factly.

I nodded. "You really are the smartest witch of your age." She smiled and blushed.

"Harry that night, Dumbledore came to me and asked if I wanted to see the house. I said yes and went to the house. When I got there Harry Sirius was already standing in the doorway." I opened my hand revealing the watch I had removed from James' body that night. "This was your father's. I gift from me, along with the necklace to your mother. It works the same way as the necklace. I promised Sirius I would give them both to you when the time came." I held the watch out to him. "They are for you. If you wish to have the matching necklace you may." He nodded and again I closed my fist, opened it and revealed the necklace. He took that from my hand.

"Harry, I offered to take you in and raise you on my own. But Dumbledore knew better and sent you to your aunt. But I made him a promise Harry. I promised Dumbledore I would watch over you. And that is why I know more about you and your friends that I complete stranger should." I saw out of the corner of my eye Remus and Tonks slip out of the room. Remus knew what was coming next was meant for them and me only.

"I don't expect your trust or your friendship. But I would like you to know that I loved your mother very much. And as tired of hearing this as you may be if it weren't for your eyes you'd be the exact copy of James. But those are Lily's eyes."

"There is one more thing that you must know Harry." I paused, the words that I had on the tip of m tongue left me. "I…" I couldn't.

Hermione stood up and knelt down in front of me. "Mrs. Nott, is this about you-know-who. I didn't want to say anything when I gave my biography of you. As much as I didn't trust you then or respect you I had not lost my manners. Are the rumors in those books true? Even the ones about your curse?"

"Yes Hermione they are." She hung her head. "I loved them enemy and in doing so put everyone in danger. And for that I am sorry."

Hermione looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Nott. I really am." I wiped away her tears.

"You have no reason to feel sorry for me at all dear. Right now you and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter need to work up a plan to stop the Dark Lord." Harry nodded. They all stood up and began walking up the stairs.

I stood. "Harry, if there is anything that I can ever do to help you, just ask. All you have to do is tell me what I need to do. I am in no danger, Miss Granger can explain that to you." I nodded to her and she smiled. "It's perfectly safe for you to confide in me. I shall let you in on a secret. The real Malfoy Manor… the one my parents built is much nicer than Draco's is. I live there, and I would love for you three to see it one day. I think there might be some things that you might want to see."

Harry nodded. "Mrs. Nott." He paused. "Thank you. For showing me that not all of the Malfoy's are evil." I laughed. "And thank you for these." He held up his parent's things. "I've never had anything of my parent's except the invisibility cloak."

I smiled a warm soft smile as I felt the remainder of the ice around my heart melt. "You are very welcome Harry. In the morning ask Remus to bring you to the house. I would like to show you three some things."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione replied sweetly.

I watched them walk up the stairs and Minerva came out of the kitchen.

"What you did tonight, for Harry, no one has ever done for him. You proved that you are on his side." She paused. "This war won't be nice Sonoña, don't get yourself into something you won't be able to finish." She warned.

"Minerva, unlike most people here, and that will fight in the war to come, I have nothing to lose."

"You could lose him." Minerva whispered. "We don't know what will become of him if Harry succeeds."

"No, I never had him, _that_ was a lie." I bit back bitterly.

"Albus believed in the relationship. He didn't think it was a lie." Minerva said, treading on thin ice.

"Albus believed a lot of things now didn't he. Look where that got him Minerva!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare! Albus…"

"Don't what Minerva. Dumbledore promised me Snape was good! He promised Minerva. He gave me his word. He trusted him and look where that got him Minerva. He's gone!"

"Snape deceived us all Sonoña, but we have to believe Albus had reason to trust him."

"Yes, Snape did deceive us all and he will learn what it means to suffer when I find him." I said.

"Sonoña, you can't possibly believe that torturing him will help. That won't solve anything. It won't help."

"It will help me. I gave Albus my word at his funeral that I would have Severus' head if this wasn't one of Albus' tricks. And mark my words Minerva I can do it." My eyes flashed with rage.

"Is it true? That your powers have surpassed Albus's. Can you really perform any form of magic without a wand? That you really can't be killed." She asked in awe.

"Minerva, say the killing curse. Aim at me." She shook her head. "Nothing will happen Minerva just do it."

She raised her wand and aimed in at my heart. She said the words and I held out my hand, my palm facing her. The spell it my palm and the green light formed a small green ball. I closed my hand surrounding the ball. The light slowly faded and I opened my hand. There was nothing there.

"Merlin. It's true." She whispered. "You really can't be killed. Please Sonoña be careful."

I hugged her goodbye and she went back into the kitchen. I waked towards the door and my I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Hermione was sitting on the steps. I turned my head toward her. Her eyes her huge in amazement. I smiled at her. She returned it with a weak smile of her own.

"When you come by tomorrow, stay after Harry and Ron leave and I will explain anything you want to know." She nodded and smiled a stronger true smile. "Goodnight Hermione." I said and then apparated.


	18. The Truth Is Told

Past –

Lupin arrived at my front door shortly before noon the next day with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind him.

"I wanted them to get the idea of how large the real Malfoy Manor actually is." Lupin said.

"Well now that they've seen the outside would you please come inside and sit with us for awhile?" I asked Lupin as I stepped aside and ushered the other three into the foyer.

"No my job was to get them here and not have them apparate to Bermuda or Lucius' manor. I shall see you Monday night at the meeting." Lupin said and left with a pop.

I shut the heavy black front door and turned to the three young adults staring wildly around. "Surprised?" I asked.

"I expected a house where a former death eater used to live to be much more…" Harry paused searching for the right word. "Uninviting." He finished.

I laughed. "It was very uninviting when I first came back here but after I… after my parent's were killed I redecorated most of the rooms." I had caught myself but Hermione noticed; she kept her mouth closed and gave me a knowing look, I smiled in return for her not saying anything.

"I assume you all have questions and wanted to see the things I mentioned last night that's why you came today like I asked. Follow me." I said and led them through a door on the right of the large foyer.

"Please have a seat." I said extending my hand towards a large light brown suede sofa. Hermione stared in wonder at the books lining the shelves of my library.

The room was once a cold uninviting green color; now it was a bright lovely red with cherry wood floors and built in bookcases in the same wood. The furniture was made of light or dark brown suede and cherry wood. A large portrait of a beautiful English countryside hung on the right wall in between the space where the bookshelves ended. The back wall had a large bay window with a box seat with a lovely dark brown cushion and red accent pillows. On either side of the window where bookcases on the left wall was all books. The wall behind me had bookcases until they reached the door. A medium sized gold and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

The large couch that the trio now occupied faced wall completely covered in books. The couch sat upon a beautiful oriental rug with shades of red, gold, and blue. Beside the couch was a small square marble top end table that had two levels. On the top level was a red lamp with a traditional urn base and a tan shade. Slightly behind and to the left of the lamp was a white shell shaped bowl sitting on a pedestal base. The shell was filled with potpourri. On the second shelf was a set of three small boxes that gradually got smaller on the top. The boxes were red and cream with brown ribbon.

A chaise was on the other side of the table angled slightly towards the couch. It was the same light brown as the couch. Another overstuffed chair was on the other side of the couch. They encircled a large cherry wood oval coffee table. The table had lovely carved legs that looked like a clawed foot on a sphere. There was a small stack of books about certain placed in the world and a small globe next to the stack. I also had a box filled with the things I wanted the trio to have.

Once I thought the trio had a good look around the room I sat down on the end of the chaise and placed the box at me feet on the floor.

"I wanted you to come here today because I have some things that I thought might interest you. Harry I have some things of your parents and of their friends."

I took out the first two items. "Harry this was a journal your father kept of meetings and discoveries at the order." I held out the books to him. "The red one was your mother's."

"This one was from Sirius." I held out the book. "The green one was Regulus's, I have read and reread the book but maybe I have overlooked something I didn't find important." I saw the look of hatred pass over Harry's face. "Harry, don't hate him. Maybe you should know something. But in order for me to tell you I must ask you something." My tone because hard and serious.

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about the horcruxs?"

"Very little except that there are seven including Voldemort himself. The diary was one of them, I destroyed that in my second year. Dumbledore destroyed a ring and there is a missing locket."

"The locket isn't missing, it's gone. I destroyed it a year after you were born. Regulus brought it to me in private one night. A month after it was destroyed so was he. Harry, Regulus had changed somehow. Something made him want to help me. And help you and the Order. He gave his life to bring down Voldemort in the end."

"Do you have any idea what the other horocruxs might be?" Hermione asked.

"There are three left. One is certainly Hufflepuff's cup. Where it is, is up to you three to find out. The other two objects are unknown. My own guesses would be Godric Gryffindor's sword and Ravenclaw's mirror."

"A mirror?" Ron asked.

"Yes, a small mirror with a handle like most women used to own. Dumbledore had it placed in my room in my seventh year as head girl. Voldemort was head boy. He noticed how much I liked the mirror. One day the mirror was there and the next it wasn't. I didn't dare tell Dumbledore I couldn't find it but I think he knew Tom had it."

"What was so special about the mirror?"

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"Well thank you very much for the information and the things." Harry said standing, Ron and Hermione stood with him.

I handed the box to Harry. "These are just some trinkets for you. Knickknacks from around their house. There is also a photo album in the bottom, your mother put it together when she was very pregnant with you and very bored because James wouldn't let her leave the house unless it was to come to my house. I want you to have them because I think your parents would want you to have them."

I fought back the tears as I looked into Harry's green eyes, Lily's eyes. He shoved the box into Ron's arms and stepped forwards and wrapped me in a big hug. "Thank you. You have told me more about my parent's and given me more of their things than anyone else ever has. That means so much to me." He said.

When he let go I kept my hands on his upper arms. "Harry if there is anything you ever want to know, whether it has to do with your parents or something else please don't hesitate to ask me or come see me. The floo network is charmed in my home but you three are able to always get through."

He nodded and turned to Ron. "Come on let's go back to the headquarters."

"I'd like to stay Harry. I want to talk to Sonoña alone. I'll come back later tonight." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at me. 'She is perfectly safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." I said. The boys nodded and me and Hermione walked them to the door.

Once the boys were gone I turned to Hermione. "Would you like the grand tour?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's start upstairs." She followed me up the staircase that was to the right of the door. I turned right down a long hallway. When we came to the first door I opened it.

"This was my mother's drawing room. The last time I ever saw her go into the room was the summer before I left for Hogwarts. After I came back the door stayed shut and no one ever went into the room. Not even my mother. She had beautiful taste. I haven't move one thing since I opened the door to see if it was still the drawing room. You can look around it if you want to."

I watched Hermione go in the room and walk around. She admired the expensive paintbrushes and tubes of paint.

She came back and we walked to the door down the hall and on the left. I opened it to reveal a large room with a mirrored wall with a small wooden pole running at waist length attached to them.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"A dancing room. My mother loved painting and dancing, these where her rooms. That door there" I pointed to the one on the right wall. "Leads to her sitting room which is the next door down." We walked through the dance room and into the sitting room.

"Hermione I want to show you something incase anything should ever happen here. The Order is debating moving it's headquarters here for better protection but people can still get into this house."

She nodded. "My father had secret tunnels built all through this house. Some are dead ends and some aren't. Some that are dead ends to some people aren't and they simply missed the sign telling them to go another direction." I went over to a small portrait and pulled it to the left. A small silver handle was revealed. I pushed against the handle and the wall swung forward.

"Oh my." Hermione said.

I looked back. "Follow me." We walked down a narrow hall that had a small downward slope. After about two minutes the hall abruptly stopped.

"It ended."

I shook my head. "No my dear. Watch." I placed my hand against a brick that was five rows up and on the eighth column. I pushed against it and the wall slowly opened.

"Come on step inside." She stepped in and the wall closed behind her. I waved my hand and the torches on either side of the wall lit up. We followed the staircase downward again. The staircase ended and I went over and pushed open the trap door. I fell open and bright sunlight filled the room. We walked out of the trap door and into a small secluded garden.

"Where are we now?" Hermione asked looking around at the rose bushes and other flowers and trees.

"The garden behind the kitchens." I pointed behind her. "See, that's the door to the kitchens and over there is the patio. Let's go that way and I will continue to show you the rest of the house."

"What was past the sitting room?" Hermione asked as we walked across the large patio that had iron chaises with bright patterned cushions and iron tables and chairs and potted plants.

" Well to the left and at the end was my old suite and the other ten rooms were the guest suites. The rest of those rooms on the right were all Abraxas'. He was my brother. He died a few years ago of dragon pox. He was Draco's grandfather." I said looking back at her.

"Have you ever met Draco? I'm sorry that was ridiculous of course you've met him he's your great nephew." Hermione stated.

"Actually no. I've never met Draco Or his father or his mother." I said turning back around and opening the glass door that led off the patio and into a beautiful sunroom with white tile floors and white wicker furniture with bright blue cushions.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"A glass of water would be nice."

"Snooky." I said. In an instant a small house elf appeared wearing a red sweater. Hermione gasped.

"Snooky can you please bring Hermione a glass of water please."

The house elf smiled at Hermione. "Yes ma'am of course. Would you like ice Miss Hermione?"

"Yes please." Snooky left with a pop and Hermione stared wide-eyed at me.

"I set her free years ago but she refuses to leave. She said that she loves her mistress Sonoña and wants to stay. At first she refused to wear the sweaters but then she found some of my old ones that she liked that I was planing on selling and she kept them. She has at least fifty of them. I don't make her stay here and I pay her too. She has her own suite. It's connected to the kitchens. She chooses to stay here. She's my only house elf. She likes it that way. She knows who I want in this house and who to shut the door on. She also knows I don't require her to cook for me or clean for me but she does it anyway. Hermione I know you worked on your S.P.E.W thing but sometimes creatures just want to do what they have been bread to do. I don't make Snooky stay here but she does."

Hermione nodded just as Snooky returned with her glass of water. "Thank you Snooky."

"You're very welcome Miss Hermione. If you need anything else please just ask." Snooky then disappeared.

"She also has impeccable grammar." I said and Hermione laughed. "Come along, you may bring the glass I'm not afraid of you dropping it and if you did it won't ruin anything."

We walked out of the large sunroom. I walked into a smaller kitchen.

"This is the smaller family kitchen. The main kitchen that was used by over 100 house elves is behind that door." I pointed to a wooden door that was at the end of a row of fancy appliances and a refrigerator. "This kitchen was used by my mother on rare occasions and is always used by me. Snooky prefers the larger kitchen but will occasionally join me in here. Sometimes we cook very fancy things and eat them by ourselves just for fun."

Hermione laughed. She set her glass down on the granite counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"This is beautiful. I love the color choice. The cream and grey granite look wonderful together and the tan brick. I never would have picked them. Did you have this redone or was it your mother's design too?"

"No this was my mother's. I loved this kitchen. I used to come in here to read over the summer. Garret used to always know that if I was in here, to just leave me alone. It was like my own little space because my mother never used after I went to Hogwarts. The kitchen is connected to the dinning room."

We walked into the next room. It had a large rectangle shape mahogany table with 40 chairs around it. A large red carpet was underneath the table. The rest of the floor was a dark wood. The walls were a cream color with mahogany cabinets. Three huge crystal chandeliers hung equal distances from each other.

"This is magnificent. I can just imagine people all dressed up and sitting down for a huge dinner. It must have been a beautiful site to see." Hermione said.

"Oh it was. My mother used to hold magnificent parties. When I was little I used to sit in the kitchen and Snooky would serve me whatever everyone was eating in here. And then when they went into the ballroom I would go and watch them dance from the doorway until my brother took me to my room."

"That door there leads to the main living room." We walked out the door that was beside the table.

We walked through the living room and into a hallway. "The door at the end of the dinning room led to one entrance into the ballroom. This door does the same thing. It also has a much grander effect if you use this door.

I pushed the two doors and they swung into the ballroom revealing a huge room that was two floors. The walls were beautiful golden wallpaper and light wood floors. The wall to our left was all floor to ceiling windows, a glass door was in the middle. At the back of the room was a large golden colored staircase that had white marble stairs leading up to the small balcony that went around two walls. Small café tables and chairs were set up at various points along the balcony. A white grand piano was in the far corner.

"Guests could either dance to the music or they could walk up and sit along the balcony and the house elves would serve small drinks and finger foods. This house used to hold grand parties. They were wonderful Hermione, I'd like to see the day when I can once again allow this house to shine in all its glory for a party."

"I'd like to see that day too Mrs. Nott." I led her to the door and outside.

She walked out onto the beautiful patio and looked at the sunset. The patio was large but the potted trees and other plants gave it the look of quiet nice seclusion from the rest of the backyard.

"There is an Olympic size pool just beyond those steps and down a pathway. My father, brother, and Garret used to use it for exercise and I would just swim around or tan on one of the chaises. Unlike most of the Malfoys I will tan before I burn because I have darker hair."

She laughed and we walked back inside. We walked back out into the hallway and back into the foyer.

"Well you've seen the upstairs. This way is my room and some other rooms." I pointed to the first door. "You already know that is the library. The next door is my study and office. This door is the beginning of my rooms. Let's go into the sitting room or would you prefer outside."

"I think the sitting room would be nicer." She said and we went into the first room of my suite.

She admired the beautiful light lavender walls and sat down on the cream color sofa. I sat beside her.

"So what would you like to know?"

"First could explain about what I saw last night and then why you stopped saying something about your parents this afternoon. And may I take notes to see if anything you say can clue us in on what might happen in the war."

"Certainly. Hermione you must understand my past isn't a fairy tale. It was hard and cruel and I grew up just the way I can guarantee Draco has grown up. Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Yes please." She grabbed her wand.

"Please allow me." She put her wand away and I closed my hand, opened it, and there was tiny quill and journal in my hand. I waved my other hand over them and they enlarged to their normal size. I handed them to her.

"That is absolutely amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Dumbledore. He taught me and I taught myself what he could not."

"Did Dumbledore teach you how to stop the killing curse?"

"That can not be taught. It was a curse. A curse my father placed on me the summer before my seventh year."

"But if your father placed it on you, and your father is dead the spell should have been removed."

"That is the catch I haven't figured out yet. My father's death didn't remove the curse but it seemed to make it stronger. After my father died I could do more with my powers, they seemed to grow stronger, my ability to do more and change what I could do with certain spells increased."

"So the curse helped you?"

"Yes, in a way and in a way it hurt me. I cannot die, that was proved to you last night, but I cannot stop someone else from dying unless I am there. There is no way for me to protect another person unless my body catches the curse. That was why I gave Lily and James the gifts I did. It was to protect them from dying, but I had to be there and I wasn't. And they were killed." I let out a soft sob.

"Harry's parents death wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done. Somehow Voldemort would have killed them. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. I have another question… how have you watched us all these years?"

"I'm an animagus… an unregistered animagus Hermione."

"Oh… well what are you?"

I changed into my wolf form and saw Hermione gasp as she saw she was sharing a seat with a large wolf. I changed back.

"That's how. I remained a wolf and stayed in the Forbidden Forest for a while and sometimes I would stay at Hogsmeade or sometimes I would be here at my home. Hermione would you like to know if I killed my parents?"

"I… um... I don't think you did but you always seem to search for words when you talk about your parent's death."

"Miss. Granger my parent's didn't die, they were killed."

"We knew that already."

"Yes but I killed my parents."

"No, no it's just not possible."

"Yes Hermione it is. I killed my parents to protect everyone else and to stop them from killed other people. They were on the top of Voldemort's list. They had to be killed before they killed someone else. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I will tell you I have not killed anyone else. If I have to I will, if comes down to the life of someone else or a death eater I will kill again. Dumbledore knew that Hermione. I will not kill for fun. I will not torture someone for fun, that isn't my nature. I may be a Malfoy and a Nott but I am not a killer or someone you enjoys hearing screams for mercy."

"So how did you not get caught?"

"Me and Dumbledore set up a plan that I would claim I had been with him the whole afternoon." I said.

"Oh. Mrs. Nott, why did Voldemort take the mirror that you had?"

"We thought we were in love. A little before Christmas Tom and I were on the couch and when I looked up his three friends were standing there in front of us. He had given them the password to let them in when they wanted to come in. In my eyes it put me in danger because they thought I was turning their leader softhearted. We broke up that night and I found out I had been disowned by my parents. We did not talk at all after that and when I found out I was pregnant I had an abortion. He found me that night and told me he was sorry for what had happened the day before. That was Christmas Eve, the next morning I woke up and found my present from Tom, it was a… well here let me show you." I pulled on the small gold chain around my neck and the diamond heart came out from under my dress. Hermione gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it." She nodded. "Well I sat Tom's present, a simple silver chain, under the tree and left to go see my friends. Garret had sent me a present. It was a gorgeous fur cloak with red satin lining and a diamond clasp. He came to Hogwarts and stayed for the week. I wore a dress Garret had given me and we talked to some of his old friends the day he was suppose to leave, I lost my own friends that day. Later that night Garret proposed, I said yes. I also told Tom I intended to follow him as my Dark Lord. Garret left and came back for my graduation."

"A few weeks before graduation Tom asked to talk to me so I did. He asked me why I hadn't told him about the baby. I told him there never was an us and it wouldn't have worked. I turned and started to walk away. He begged me to stop. Hermione when a man begs you to stop, to love him again, it kills you. My heart was breaking but I couldn't betray my family then so I asked him to forget about me and to move on."

"Did he listen to you?" She asked, enthralled in my story.

"Of course not. At the graduation ball he asked to dance with me so I did. He told me loved me, I told him he didn't know how to love and went outside to the gardens. I went to the bench where we had sat one night and watched the stars together. He found me almost immediately. He said he had been sitting there most of Christmas day trying to figure out what happened between him and me. He said he had done everything wrong."

"What happened next?" She asked eagerly.

"I kissed him. It was the best moment of my life. I felt so safe, so wanted, so in love and so loved."

"Then what?"

"I walked away." I paused and let all the information sink into Hermione. "In 1945 I married Garret and in 1946 I began teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. The night I took the job I went to look at my old heads room and before I left Hogwarts I ran into Tom. He looked so pale and thin. I called him my lord and he said to not call him that. I told him that I had just been to our old common room and that the portrait was still there. I saw his eyes change and old loving emotions shined through so I claimed I didn't like the portrait and said I had to leave and I left."

"Did you ever see Tom again?"

"No, I didn't. In 1976 I joined the first Order of the Phoenix secretly and only took direct orders from Dumbledore and worked privately. After Lily and James were killed I gave up fighting. I lost all contact with everyone I had become friends with except Remus Lupin and Dumbledore. I had a job to watch over Harry and that is what I did. It consumed my life. I had made a promise to Lily and James. Sirius was Harry's godfather, I'm his godmother."

"Oh my… does Harry know?"

"No Hermione and I don't want him to know."

"But he looks up to you, he respects you, you've shown him so much about his parents. I'm sure he would love to know he isn't alone in the world." She said frantically.

"Hermione, Harry has never been alone since he came to Hogwarts. He has always had you and Ron and Ginny and he always will. Sirius and Dumbledore lived their lives and played their roles in Harry's. It's time for Harry to learn to do this on his own."

"But you could help him."

"No my dear. When this war comes to its peak and Harry faces Voldemort no one can help him except for himself. His mind must be strong and so must his heart. He must keep his friends close and love in his life. That is why I was so upset to see him break up with Ginny, he needs her now more than ever. Let him know that Hermione. Help him help himself."

"I will Sonoña, I will."

"Good, now lets send you back to the headquarters before Harry and Ron come after you thinking I've killed you." I said standing up. She stood up with me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Harry would never think that. Ever." She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for everything. This journal is half full and I'm sure I'll find out more information later. It's been wonderful talking to you and your manor is beautiful."

"Thank you my dear. Oh and by the way, you are always welcome to come and look through the books in my library. You can take them with you also." She smiled happily and said thank you. "Now lets get you home." I handed her the floo powder. "Here you go, I shall see you tomorrow at the headquarters."

"Goodbye." She stepped into the fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

I smiled when she was gone and walked back into my room to go to sleep.


	19. Dreaming Of What Might Have Been

Chapter 19

Past-

I fell into a restless sleep that night after talking to Hermione.

Dreaming-

I stood in front of the large bay window in my manor, a small sleeping baby, only a few days old, resting in my arms. She had dark wavy hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled down at my daughter. I felt strong hands come to rest on my shoulders.

"She's beautiful darling." My husband said to me, his voice warm and caring.

I walked over to the child's crib and placed her in it. "Delaine will also be very powerful sweetheart." I said to my husband and turned to him.

He opened his arms and wrapped my in a hug. "I love you Sonoña."

"I love you too, Tom." I smiled up at him, his dark eyes shining warmly back at me.

End Dreaming-

I shot up in bed and screamed. I had had the dream many times before only I had never said I love you or seen Tom's face clearly. The dream always haunted me. I looked over at the grandfather clock against the wall, 6 o'clock.

I flipped the covers off of me and stood up out of bed. I walked over to my closet and walked in. I found a dark emerald color dress and a pair of black ballet slippers. I found a simple silver chain and wrapped it around my waist. I waved my wand and curled my hair. It fell down in soft curls down my back. I picked up a diamond-encrusted comb and pulled back the top half of my hair. I then excited my bedroom and went into the small kitchen.

I fixed my breakfast and ate in silence. After that I flooed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I appeared with a pop in the living room. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at me from the couch.

"Everyone is in the kitchen. I had an early breakfast." She said sweetly. "I told Harry and Ron your story last night. Harry would like to talk to you in private today."

"Thank you Hermione." I said with a slight catch in my voice.

"You have nothing to be worried about. Harry isn't mad or angry with you. He still trusts you, you've proven that to him and it will take a lot more than loving a man who no longer exists to change that."

"I'm not so sure that the man I love doesn't still exist."

"What makes you say that?" A male voice said. I turned to see Harry standing behind me.

"Ah good morning Harry. And to answer your question, I believe that Tom Riddle is locked up inside Lord Voldemort, just waiting for someone he loved once to find him and help him return. It's a feeling I've had for a long time." I said sadly. "Now Hermione said you wanted to talk to me privately. If you are finished eating breakfast we can go back to the manor and I'd be happy to answer questions or fill in blanks you may have."

"Thank you may we go now?"

"Yes of course. Tell Remus where you are going." Just then Remus appeared in the doorway.

"Ah dear friend, I shall be taking Harry with me for the remainder of the day. I'll have him back for dinner and the meeting."

"Ok Sonoña, that will be fine. Have fun Harry." Remus said and Harry and I flooed back to the manor.

"Let's go out to the gardens." I said and we walked through the kitchen and out onto the patio.

"So what would you like to talk about Harry?" I asked as we walked down the cobblestone pathway leading through the gardens.

"Do you really think Tom Riddle, the one who loved you, is still in Voldemort waiting for someone to find him again? Waiting for you?" Harry asked as he looked at me.

"Yes, yes I do Harry. Harry Hermione told me she told you and Ron about me last night." He nodded. "Harry the man I knew, the Tom I knew, still had a darker side I couldn't control. This side of him he never showed me, I believe I was slowly melting it away, but before Christmas when we broke up the evil came back stronger and more powerful. Harry love is a powerful thing; you of all people should know that. It is something you need to keep inside you, something to hold onto."

"Hermione told me you though I shouldn't have broken up with Ginny."

"Harry I don't mean want you to think I'm trying to control your life but love is powerful and…"

"But I don't love Ginny."

"You don't have to love her Harry, not everlasting love, just care for her. That I know you do. Love is more powerful that anything Harry, anything in the world."

"So you believe that if Voldemort knows that you still love him, if you do, that he will return to being Tom Riddle."

"Yes I do love him, and yes Harry I do believe that."

"Will you fight in the battles to come?"

"I shall fight in a form unknown to the Dark Lord. The final battle is when I shall show myself to him."

"Ok." Harry said and covered his head as a large phoenix flew over his head and let out a cry and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello Fawkes." I said and stroked the bird's head.

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, I never thought I'd see him again." Harry said in awe as he stared at the bird.

"Aw no, he came to live in my gardens soon after Dumbledore was buried. Sometimes he comes into the house. Snooky doesn't like him, says he makes a mess. He once turned to ashes in the living room." I laughed. "Snooky had a fit because I wouldn't let her clean it up."

"So he's been here all this time, safe and out of harms way?"

"Yes, Fawkes is a smart bird Harry. He knew where to go when Draco and Snape killed…"

"It's ok Mrs. Nott, it makes me mad now to hear it but not upset."

"Harry I am truly sorry about all of your losses. Draco is my great nephew, I assume you knew that already, I have never met him Harry, but I assure you if I ever do he will learn of my powers."

"Hermione said there was something else I should ask you about but she also said that she didn't know if you would want to tell me. Mrs. Nott she said it had to do with my parents and you."

I sighed and stopped walking. I sat down on the small bench beside a rose bush. Harry sat beside me. "Harry before you were born your parents made Sirius your godfather. But they also made someone your godmother." I paused. "Harry, I'm your godmother." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Are you really? So I still have a family…in a way?" He said happily.

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad… how could I be mad? I thought I was alone in this world and now I realize I still have someone who my parents trusted enough to place me in their care. I have the most powerful wizard of all time as my godmother." He laughed.

"Well Harry, you are always welcome here. Let's go inside and get some lunch." We walked into the kitchen and after asking Snooky to prepare our meals we started talking again.

"Now what would you like to know about your parents?" I said with a smile.

0000

Minerva stood in front of everyone near the fireplace in the living room on Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone else sat on the couches or chairs listening carefully.

"We will attack at the Ministry at 6 o'clock tomorrow night. Mr. Weasley dropped the time of our supposed aurors meeting in front of a known Death Eater. We believe that they will show up. We are not sure if Lord Voldemort will be there though. Sonoña do you intend to go with us this time?" She turned her attention towards me.

"Yes, in one of my animagus forms." I responded. All eyes fell on me.

"You have more than one? Is that even possible?" Ron asked in an amazed voice.

"Yes, if the wizard or witch if powerful enough. I have four. Wolf, house cat, tiger, and raven."

"But what about your curse, won't they figure out you can't be hurt, won't that blow our cover. Won't one of them report to him about you and Voldemort will know it's you." Hermione said, scared for my safety.

"Hermione dear, Lord Voldemort knows where my loyalties lie. He also knows I am still alive. I am sure of it. He knows the curse. He also knows he is the one with the power to kill me and it scares him. It has always scared him. It is the only fear he has known, except perhaps his fear of Dumbledore."

"I don't think I understand." Harry said.

"A long time ago Harry, Tom Riddle found out that I was cursed. He found out later that he had the power to kill me, and only him. And if I'm not mistaken he was always much more careful around me, making sure he didn't hurt me or endanger me. It was strange but he seemed to want to protect me. Something inside of me tells me Tom, Voldemort, will not kill me or risk the possibility that I get killed b his hand."

"Can you be injured?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Anything other than the killing curse or a curse that slowly kills you over time can hurt me. Some curses I have mastered blocking but others I cannot. It also depends on how much power and feeling the caster put into the spell."

"Will you be able to withstand the battle?" Remus asked.

"Remus don't be silly, Sonoña is younger than me." Minerva said.

"Yes but you haven't been cursed." Remus bit back.

"Remus I shall be fine. In my research of the curse I have learned that not only has it given me more power it also stopped me from aging inside. I may look like I'm 60 but I feel like I'm 17. It was a part of the curse, parts my father forgot to consider when he placed the curse on me."

"You know enough to be assured that I am safe from harm. Now we need to all go to sleep and rest so we are prepared for tomorrow's fight." I said standing up. "I shall return here tomorrow afternoon." I said and apparated back to my house with a pop.

I sat down on my bed and without even changing fell asleep. Once again to dream of Tom Riddle.

Dreaming-

I sat in front of a warm fire in the living room a book in my lap.

"Mommy!" My little 4-year-old girl squealed. She ran up to me and jumped in my lap.

I looked up to see Tom coming towards me, his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to going to bed?" I asked looking up at Tom.

He shrugged. "Ok Delaine its bedtime lets go back upstairs and to bed." I said and stood up wrapping my arms around Delaine and sitting her against my hip, the book fell to the ground. "Tom you need to come too. Maybe you can see how to put her to bed properly since you seem to not be able to keep her there." I said laughing.

Tom followed behind me making sure I didn't lose my balance on the stairs. We went into Delaine's room, which was now a light green with silver accents. She was her father's daughter. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Now go to sleep and maybe tomorrow me and daddy with take you to see Aunt Marie." I said sweetly.

"Aunt Marie! Really mommy?" She said happily.

"Yes really, but only if you go to sleep now." I kissed her forehead and she closed he eyes.

I turned away and walked out the door. Tom followed closely behind me. I shut the door and turned into Tom's open arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So you use bribery to get our daughter to sleep." He said, a laughing tone to his voice.

I looked up at him. "Sometimes, if that is what it takes."

"Can I bribe you to come to bed with me?" He smiled down at me as we walked down the stairs and into the foyer.

"What type of bribe did you have in mind?" I said as I spun away from him, still holding his hand, our arms outstretched.

"This." He pulled something out of his pants pocket. He let it drop out of his palm and held it only by his index finger. He pulled me back into him. I now saw that what he held was a thin gold chain and dangling from the chain was a simple heart made out of amber.

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful." I said.

"Turn around. Let's see it on you." I turned my back to him, lifted my hair off of my neck and felt his hands place the necklace on. "Turn to face me." I turned. "It fits you perfectly. Beautiful, warm, petite, flawless."

"Tom I'm far from flawless." I said and placed my hands on his chest. "But I do believe your bribe has worked, I am at your service my dear."

He placed his arm under my knees and one around my back and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked into our suite and into the bedroom.

End Dreaming-

I shot up again out of my dream. I stared around my room. I looked beside me to see if Tom was really there. He wasn't. I looked over at the clock. 1 o'clock in the morning. I lay back down against the pillows and drifted off again.

Dreaming-

I stood and the top of the stairs waiting to find Tom before I descended the staircase. I looked out across the grand foyer of the Riddle Manor to see all of our guests dressed in handsome dress robes and beautiful gowns. I looked down at myself, my gown was strapless and fitted until it hit my hips and then it dropped strait down in a brilliant pool of silver around my feet. My hair was in a lovely up-do, a diamond necklace around my throat and a diamond and emerald bracelet around my wrist. I had on silver ballet flats. I looked back up and saw Tom standing at the foot of the stairs talking to my brother.

He looked up and caught my eyes. I smiled and began to slowly descend the stairs as the foyer grew quite. Tom straightened and held out his arm to me as I reached the bottom. I placed my hand in the crook of his arm. I turned back to look at the staircase and nodded at my daughter.

Delaine began her slow descent down the stairs just as I had. Her cream colored dress flowing around her with each step. I looked over and up at my husband and saw his smile of pride for his 13-year-old daughter. I lightly squeezed his arm. He looked down at me.

"She looks beautiful darling. The perfect mix between the two of us."

"Yes she is, yes indeed. Now I have to be on the watch for evil little boys to come and steal her away from me." He said jokingly.

"Like you stole me away from my family. I don't see the problem with that, as long as she is happy and he is a decent man."

"Was I?" He asked.

"Decent enough for my family, but this is my family we are talking about." I laughed. He looked slightly hurt. I smiled up at him warmly. "Tom you are perfect. My father wouldn't have let me get anything less than that."

Delaine finally made it down the staircase and took her escort's hand, Garret Nott's son, Derrick. I smiled as she walked into the crowd for Derrick to show off.

"Hmm. Malfoy, Riddle, Black, and Nott, a strange family we may very well turn out to be yet." I said smiling up at my husband.

"And to think, we started it all." He said and laughed. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Dinner is being served in the dinning room. Why don't we all make our way there." Tom said.

Everyone began to walk towards the dinning room.

End Dreaming –

I woke up once more but this time to the chiming of the grandfather clock. I listened carefully. It was nine o'clock now. I opened my eyes and crawled out of bed. I went into the bathroom and showered.

I came out wrapped in my silk robe and walked to the kitchens. I ate a light breakfast with Snooky and then went back to my room to get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror to check over my outfit before I left for the Order.

Blood red dress with black trim. Black ballet flats. Black necklace with a ruby in the middle. My hair was up in a simple bun. I was ready, I apparated with a pop.

0000

We all stood in the main hall of the Ministry of Magic waiting. 5:50, I looked over at Remus and nodded, I slowly took my animagus form, the wolf. I walked over to Harry.

His wand hand was by his side trembling. I rubbed my head against his hand. He looked down at me and rubbed behind my ears. I wagged my tail. I looked up at the clock, 5:59 and 57 seconds. It was almost time.

The Death Eaters arrived with a pop. The war had begun. I stayed by Harry's side for as long as I could until a spell hit me and I was thrown back against a wall. After that I lost sight of Harry, but someone else caught my attention.

Slowly advancing on Hermione was the werewolf, Fenrir Grayback. The thought of what he could do to Hermione frightened me; I had already heard what happened to Bill Weasley. Hermione didn't need to meet the same fate.

Hermione saw him but she was fighting off other Death Eaters also. He lunged, I lunged, and I caught him around his arm. I ripped him backwards and he lost his balance and fell to the floor. I knew I had one chance to change my grip from his arm to his throat or he would get the upper hand. I let out a low throaty snarl as I stared up at him. His wand was in his other hand, still aimed at Hermione. I took my chances and leapt at his hand. I bit down as hard as I could. He let out a yell and dropped his wand but not before yelling out a curse at Hermione. She dropped to her knees and screamed. This only made me bite down harder.

His scream of pain was mixed with joy for hitting the girl. His attention on Hermione I let go of his arm and clamped down on his throat. Slowly I felt warm liquid soak my jaws and my own throat and chest. He let out a low groan and moved a bit his arms encircled me and tried to pry me off of him. This only made me bite down harder. Slowly he moved less and less until he was completely still. I let go and looked up to face another Death Eater.

"Malfoy! The wolf's killed Grayback! We've got to go, we're outnumbered, it will kill all of us." Said the hooded figure.

Soon all the Death Eaters apparated with a pop. I looked around me. We had captured six Death Eaters and lost no one. Hermione came up to me and petted my head, she bent down to look me in the eyes.

"You saved my life, thank you so much." She tried to hug me but I back up. She looked at me funny and then noticed the blood that had matted my fur and that was still around my jaws. She pulled out a white handkerchief. "Here." She gently wiped the blood of my jaws and throat.

I slowly looked up at her and changed back to my human form. "Thank you Hermione." I looked down at myself, I was covered in blood, someone else's blood. I thought about throwing up. I quickly held my hand in front of me and mumbled a cleaning spell, the blood vanished.

"Well it looks like we won this battle, all thanks to the fact that they were scared of Sonoña." Remus said. He looked at me. "I've wanted to do what you just did all my life, Grayback was the one who bit me when I was a little boy."

"I have a feeling a lot of people have wanted to do that Remus. And I assure you, you wouldn't have wanted to once you got a hold of him. Hermione was in danger, I never would've done that had her life, or someone else's life, not been on the line."

Harry came up to me. "You saved one of my best friend's life, I'll be forever thankful for that."

"Harry I would've done that even if I had been someone I had never met before but was working with us." I said. "Now we must get these Death Eater someplace they cannot get out of. We cannot bring them to headquarters. I shall bring them to the manor."

"Sonoña you cannot live in the same house with the Death Eaters!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione my home has dungeons. They are under the kitchens. I didn't show them to you for fear it would scare you. They are safe and will keep them in and out of the rest of my home. I will need help getting them there though."

"Of course." Charlie Weasley said and pulled Bill with him. Fred and George stepped up too. "We'll help too." Their father stepped up also. "I'll help to." I smiled

"Alright, lets get the manor and then we'll report back to headquarters."

The boys grabbed the Death Eaters and we apparated to a field a few minutes away from my manor. I waved my hand in front of their faces and caused their vision to become black and to become deaf.

"Now the manor is just over there. We are in the small forest behind the pool. We will take them into the dungeons, it's through the kitchens." I said as we started walking.

Once in the house we went into the main kitchen and all the way to the back. A large steel had beautiful markings on it. I tapped my hand on each marking in a pattern and the door slid away. The boys followed me with the Death Eaters down a set of stairs and into the cold stone dungeons. I walked across the floor making no sound, waved my hand in front of six steel cage doors and they swung open. Mr. Weasley placed a man in each cage. He handed me their wands and I waved my hand again swinging the doors shut with a bang.

"These will go in my safe in another part of the house."

"What if they can do wandless magic like you?" George asked.

"Even if they can unless you are a blood descendant of a Malfoy you cannot perform any magic here and since none of them are, I have nothing to worry about. While in the manor you cannot do magic."

"We can't perform magic anywhere in the house?" I shook my head and said nowhere. "So if Draco or Lucius get in the house we are doomed." Mr. Weasley said.

"No, Lucius and Draco cannot get into the house. Spells, charms, and old magic are all around the house and grounds. They cannot get here by apparition, floo, or otherwise. If they do get in the house there is only one way to the dungeons and that is the door we came through and you have to know the pattern to open the door. Nothing else will open it. My father made sure no one could get into anything."

"Come along, you know enough to be safe. Let's get back to headquarters." I said and followed behind the men back into the kitchen. I waved my wand in front of the open space and the steel door reappeared.


	20. Finding Forgivness

Present –

The grandfather clock chimed 11:15.

"The final war is closer than we think it is." I said as the Order sat around the living room of Malfoy Manor.

"How did they find out about headquarters?" Hermione asked. "I can't believe it, if we hadn't been eating here we all would've been killed."

"Severus Snape. That's how they found out. Do not worry about anything. I had told Dumbledore before that my home was always open to the Order. No one can find it. Lucius knows its location but cannot access its grounds. We are perfectly safe here." I stood up. "If you will excuse me I need to go visit my nephew, great nephew, and Severus Snape for a little chit-chat."

"Do you need back-up?" Remus asked.

"No I shall be fine." Hermione looked worried. "I shall not kill anyone I will disarm them and bring them here. I take my answer back Remus I will need help. Three men should do it." Remus, Mad-Eye and Mr. Weasley stood up. "Thank you, I presume you all know where Malfoy Manor is." I said as I apparated with a pop.

* * *

The others waited outside for me as I slipped into Lucius's manor. I silently made my way through the intricate tunnels and chambers underneath the dungeons of the house. I found the door I was looking for and slipped inside the dungeons. No one was in any of the steel cages. I carefully made my way to the stairs and up to the door leading into the kitchens. The house elves had already turned in to their chambers so I was safe for now.

I made my way up to the foyer with no mistakes. Once I made it into the foyer I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly darted into the shadows. Draco stepped off the bottom stair and onto the floor. I shot a stunning curse at him and silently slipped out of the shadows. I caught him before he hit the floor. I levitated him to where I previously was hiding and began to turn around when I noticed his eyes, tears had begun to form. His Malfoy honor would not let him cry. It was all so stupid. I shook my head and headed up the staircase.

I heard shouts as I made my way down the hall. I saw light coming out of a door and drew closer. Lucius was yelling at Narcissa. I pressed against the wall as Narcissa was thrown out the door and into the hallway.

She crashed against the wall and slid to the floor, her eyes connected with mine and flashed with fury, Lucius yelled and threw a vase at her barely missing her head. Her eyes looked back at me, all the anger was gone, her eyes pleaded for me to help her. Lucius came out into the hallway but never saw me. His fury was aimed at his wife.

"You made him promise to protect Draco, and then you bring that traitor into our home!" His hand made contact with her face and snapped her head sideways. She still did not give away my position. "He's working for the Order. The Order, he will be the downfall of Lord Voldemort." He grabbed her arms and stood her up and shook her violently.

"Good! Then my son will be free of all this and can live without fear and pain!" Narcissa snapped back. I smiled, she was strong and independent.

Lucius drew his wand, aimed it at her heart and spoke in a chilling tone a curse that would kill Narcissa in less than ten minutes. Before Lucius said the whole spell Severus came out into the hall running and fired the killing curse at Lucius but he was too late the damage had been down, Narcissa would die.

Lucius slumped to the floor. I stepped out of the position against the wall, immobilized Severus and knelt beside Narcissa.

"You knew I was there the whole time. Why didn't you give away my position? I could've saved you life." I said barely above a whisper.

"He would have killed you too. I couldn't let him do that. You are Draco's great aunt. I want you to take care of him. Belatrix is in Azkaban. And I don't know where Andromeda is. Please, please help my son. Help him see what is right. I've tried to escape the dark after I found a book Lucius's father kept. It was of you and your life, of your brother, and mother, and of things about the dark lord. It was horrid, I am so sorry for the pain you have gone through. I've tried to save my son and I hope it's not too late. Please don't let Draco experience what happened to you and Abraxas, his training began last year but it has ended today. Save my son, I know you can."

"What about Severus? He killed Dumbledore." I asked as tears formed in my eyes and knot swelled up in my throat.

"He and Dumbledore had a promise. Draco would not kill him. Draco would've been found and sent to Azkaban or killed. Dumbledore knew Draco could be saved. Severus didn't want to agree to the promise but he did." She paused and I knew the spell was beginning to take its toll on her body, slowly shutting down all of her systems. "Please save Draco. Continue to do what I've tried to do." She drew a shaky breath. "Don't punish Severus. He only did what Albus asked him to do. He only kept his promise." She drew another breath. "Sonoña you are not like your family, you are so much better, you beat the dark arts, and you won. Don't let Draco fall save him like you saved yourself. Help Severus too. Dumbledore did a great deal; don't let him fall back into the darkness."

"I promise I will protect Severus and your son, my blood, Narcissa. I'll guard Draco with my life. I'll guard them both with my life." I said as I pulled her into my lap.

"Thank you." She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

I let a tear fall as I waved my hand in front of Severus and undid my spell. He rushed over to where I was, his wand drawn. He looked at me and his eyes flashed with a mixture of fury, disbelief, and kindness. He never lowered his wand.

"There is no need for your wand to be drawn. I cannot be killed and I shall not kill you. Although I had every intention of coming here tonight and torturing you, Narcissa told me the truth. I would've done the same thing if Dumbledore had asked me."

"Thank you Sonoña." He knelt down and picked up Narcissa and set her in a room across from her bedroom. He laid her on a chaise and shut the door.

"Where is Draco?" He asked.

"He is downstairs. I stunned him; he'll be fine let's go talk to him."

We went downstairs and I undid Draco's charm, he sat up quickly and looked at me then Severus then back to me. "Who is she Professor?" His voice was calm, he trusted Severus more than I had imagined.

"This is…"

"I am your grandfather's sister, Sonoña Majesta Malfoy Nott."

We went into a small study as Snape explained what had happened. When he was finished putting me in a good light and trying to explain to Draco what had happened I began to speak.

"Your mother has left you in my care. I know you have never met me and have no intentions of liking me or where you are going to be going but I do intent to help you. I intend to finish what your mother has started and help you escape the dark lord. I made a promise to your mother to protect you with my life. I intend to do just that."

He drew his wand. "I want nothing to do with you! Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit me with precise aim in the middle of my chest. The light faded immediately.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do. That does nothing but aggravate me I hope you know. Now may I please have that?" I pointed to his wand. He didn't move. "Ok that's fine too. I honestly don't need your cooperation …" I waved my hand and his wand shot into my hand. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Now why doesn't Severus talk to you about where you will be going, about the Order, and about how you are to act if you wish to stay in a nice room with nice food and not in a steel cage in my dungeons while I go and explain to my men waiting outside that their services are no longer needed and I would like the Order to be in the dinning room when we arrive." I began to walk but then turned back to Draco. "You may want nothing to do with me and I assure you I am not thrilled with this either but your mother has left you in my care none the less. So I expect you to act like a gentleman and start acting right. If not you will learn why I am considered more powerful then Dumbledore."

I stepped out of the room and walked out the front door.

* * *

I peeked into the dinning room and saw that everyone was seated at the dinning room table and had left the two chairs in beside the head of the table unoccupied as asked. I shut the door and nodded to Severus and Draco. Draco had calmed down and decided it was best I he listened to me and learned to like me.

"They won't accept me you know that. You just want to put me through some form of humiliation." Draco said angrily.

"No if I knew they wouldn't accept you I'd have taken you up to my bedroom and allowed you and Severus to stay in the adjoining sitting lounge. But since I believe they will you have nothing to worry about. You are my blood Draco, as much as you don't want to be, you are and I would not subject you to any form of humiliation if I could prevent it."

"Let's go." I said and opened the door. They stayed behind it and waited for me to introduce them.

I stood in front of the head of the table and waited for everyone's attention. "As you all know I went to Lucius's manor tonight. What I found out tonight has shocked and stunned me and left me in the care of a relative. Lucius Malfoy killed his wife Narcissa and Severus then killed Lucius. I have also learned that Severus Snape is still a spy for us. He has been in hiding at the other manor."

"Snape is lying he killed Dumbledore!" Harry stood up and said. "He'll kill every single one of us if he is let in this house!" He yelled.

"Sit down!" I said. "Harry, Severus and Dumbledore had a promise to each other to not let Draco become a killer. Snape didn't want to kill Dumbledore anymore than you or I would have wanted to do it. He made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa to watch over Draco and that is what he did. Dumbledore knew that and that's why he made Snape promise to not let Draco kill him."

"I can't believe you are going to let him into this house! What if he helps to destroy Tom Riddle then what are you going to do? How are you going to be able to forgive that?" Harry said.

"How am I going to be able to forgive you?" I said right back at Harry in a solemn tone. Harry looked stunned. "It's very simple Harry. The man I loved is no longer in existence. Tom Riddle died years ago. He was consumed by evil and by Voldemort. The answer to your question is very simple; I will forgive you Harry because you are only doing what you have been born to do. You do not mean me or anyone else any harm. You are not going to kill him for fun or to spite me. You are doing it because that is what you have been told you must do. I can always forgive that."

"But…" He responded and I held up my hand.

"But nothing Harry. It is that same reasoning you must use to forgive Professor Snape. He only did what he was told to do. Nothing more, he didn't do it to spite us or to harm us, he did it to help us and protect Draco. Forgive him Harry."

I turned my attention back to everyone. "Dumbledore would expect all of us to forgive Severus and learn to be kind to Draco, despite what flaws we may think they possess. Remember no one is perfect, everyone has sinned at least once."

Draco and Snape walked into the dinning room. Snape went right to his chair. Draco did the same until he saw he would be sitting beside Hermione. "I refuse to sit beside a mudblood." Wands were drawn all around him.

"Wands down please." They were lowered but not put away. "That is not a smart thing to say in this house, around these people, and especially around me." I walked right up to him and pointed my finger at him. "Never ever use that word in my home, around me, or around others. I will not have you be put in a bad light while you are under my supervision." I said sternly and then turned back to everyone. I looked sideways at Draco. "Apologize, now."

"I'm sorry for my word choice, Gran- Hermione I'm sorry." He said tightly.

"Thank you Draco, apology accepted." She said sweetly.

"Everyone, why don't we welcome Severus and Draco into the Order." I said and McGonagall stood up and welcomed Severus and Draco, everyone else followed.

At one o'clock everyone was making their way up the stairs and to their rooms. Draco and Severus stood in the middle of the living room. I walked up behind Draco and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me.

"I'll show you to your room." I walked up the flight of stairs. While everyone else had went to the left I turned right and went down the hall. I waved my hand in front of the door and the lock popped open and I stepped inside. The room was dark Severus waved his wand and the chandelier lit up the rooms.

"I transformed Abraxas's old sitting rooms into bedrooms years ago. Both of these bedrooms connect to one bathroom. Severus this will be your bedroom Draco your bedroom is through the door on the back wall." Draco walked into the room, I followed behind him.

"When will my parent's funeral be held?" Draco asked solemnly facing the bed. His head was staring straight at the wall.

"Tomorrow. You will be staying in my care. Your mother left you to me."

"I don't even know you, how am I suppose to live with you?" He didn't turn around to look at me but kept staring ahead almost afraid to turn around and face me.

"I know you have never met me in your life, you've never heard of me, I stayed away from my family for as long as I could. You are all I have left. I am all you have left, Bellatrix is in Azkaban. I'm your only family member. So I am asking you to push aside whatever resentment your family may have taught you, whatever you learned about me in the past. We must learn to live together and get along, and you must also learn to live with the Order. I'm not asking for any of this to come immediately or for you to forget everything and start new. I am only asking you to try and befriend these people and to learn about me and your family a little more so you may understand why things have turned out like this. I'm not asking for all this within a week, but just in time. In time things will become better and life will start to change. Pain goes away. Tears start to fade. New memories are formed and you find something else to live for. " I said.

"That's not true." He said. His eyes were filled with tears as he finally looked back at me.

"Yes it is Draco, you will learn, just as I have learned, life does go on."

"I'll leave you with that to think over, goodnight Draco."

I walked out of the room and went through Severus's. "Goodnight, I am terribly sorry for ever believing that you could have followed the Death Eaters after all the years of helping us. You gave your word to Dumbledore, I never should have believe you would betray him or us."

"You had every right to think I betrayed you all. Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know for Draco and my own safety. You were right to not trust me. I forgive you for that Sonoña, you can not help it, it was the way you were raised. You were raised to mistrust people who have betrayed you, or seemed to have betrayed you."

"Thank you for your forgiveness. Breakfast is at nine tomorrow morning like always. Let Draco know. Goodnight Severus." I said.

"Goodnight Sonoña and thank you for everything you have done for Draco and me today."


	21. What Road You Follow

Chapter 21

Past-

I woke up to a pair of silver eyes staring at me, there were just like Abraxas' eyes. I sat up in my bed and looked at Draco.

"Is there something wrong Draco?"

"What time is my parent's funeral?"

"It is at twelve this afternoon. It is ten right now so you best go downstairs and get something to eat."

"Everyone has already eaten. I woke up only ten minutes ago." Draco said quietly, his voice a mix of anger and sadness.

"Well then go find Snooky and ask her to make two breakfast plates."

"Professor Snape hasn't eaten yet either."

"Then tell her to make three. Meet me in the small kitchen in fifteen minutes." I said and Draco exited the room.

I dressed and went downstairs, Draco was nowhere to be seen but everyone else was in the living room laying around. "Where is Draco and Severus?"

"They went to the gardens, Snape said they were very beautiful the last time he was here and he wanted to see them again." Hermione said.

"Do we have to go to the funeral today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald you do! That was Sonoña's nephew." Mrs. Weasley spoke up and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Ronald, I know you do not like Draco, but please give him a chance. He is the only family I have left. The funeral is at twelve, please be there." I finished and walked outside to find Draco and Severus.

I found them on the benches in the garden. Draco had a rose in his hand, plucking the petals off the stem.

"To grieve for the loss of a loved one is a terrible feeling, but the massacre of my roses is not necessary."

Severus smiled and chuckled to himself but Draco merely dropped the flower into the pile of petals and stems at his feet. He proceeded to stare at his hands. I sat next to him.

"Go get ready, we will leave in an hour." Draco stood up and left, I watched the path until I heard the click of the door shutting. "This is the most difficult hurdle he will face. After he lets go the war will be easy for him. He will have nothing to lose in his eyes."

"He could lose you Sonoña."

"Severus, I am immortal, I will not be lost to Draco."

"Will you allow him to be in the war?"

"Even as his guardian that is not my choice to make. Draco must choose on his own what decision to make. The way we treat him from now on and the events that happen that we cannot control will determine Draco's choice to fight or not."

"Is that I wise choice, to let a boy who has lost his parents decide to risk his life or not?'

"It is the only choice." Severus sighed.

"He has lost both of his parents, yes, but he lost them to Lord Voldemort, he lost them for the thing that we are fighting against. Draco will either fight for us, or not fight at all. But he will not stray to the side that caused the loss of his parents. He has been tainted but he is not gone. He is not too far fallen that he cannot be brought back."

Severus nodded and we went to the kitchen where we ate breakfast. Snooky informed us young master Malfoy requested his breakfast in his room.

I informed Snooky to call him Draco, to him and anyone, and to not let Draco tell her to call him differently.

* * *

One and a half hours later we were standing in the cemetery. When the ceremony was over everyone but Draco and I walked away. Tears were in my eyes and had left streams down my face. I placed my hand on Draco's should, he turned his head and gave me a weak smile. He put his arm around my back, gave a soft squeeze and then walked over to everyone else.

I placed a rose on Narcissa's grave and then placed one on Lucius'. My hand stayed on the rose. I couldn't bring myself to lift my hand away. It felt heavy on the cold black headstone. My nephew was gone.

"Goodbye Lucius, you could have been so great, if only you had known. If only I had not given up and walked away. None of this would have ever happened. You could have been great. I'm sorry."

I walked up to the group in time to hear Minerva talk to everyone. "Whether Sonoña tries to act like she didn't like him, Lucius was her nephew and Sonoña adored her brother until the day he died, she would have loved Lucius the same way. Even if she never saw him or had no contact with him, like she did with her brother in the later years of his life. But regardless of their estrangement Sonoña to this day admires and adores her brother with all she has. He and Garret were by her side since she was born. Sonoña owed a lot to her brother and she always remembered that. He always looked out for her, at home and 

at school. Even as a Gryffindor every Slytherin showed her respect, and most knew who she was by the pictures Garret had in his room."

I smiled as I came to stand beside Minerva. Tears had once again welled up in my eyes. Minerva looked to her right and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back and smiled. Minerva had always been a good friend to me since I met her the night of my sorting at Hogwarts.

* * *

We were all in the kitchen in dead silence.

"Lucius had in coming. This was bound to happen sometime." Remus said.

"My father did not do anything to deserve to be killed." Draco stood up.

"He was a known death eater and a murderer." Remus said.

"He was not a…!" Draco was screaming.

"Silence! Draco Malfoy sit down and be quiet!" He didn't move. "Now!" He sat and I turned to Lupin. "Remus Lupin I would expect better from you of all people. My nephew used to be a wonderful young man. He was always smiling and laughing. Eventually the dark arts took him just like they took my husband, son, brother, father, and mother. If I had not made the choices I made then none of this, none of this at all, would ever happened. So Lucius was not born what he became, the choices I made that caused his father's choices, made Lucius the way he was. Lucius was not a born murderer. It was ultimately my decision that made Lucius what he was in the end."

"Sonoña you can't change fate." Minerva said.

"Yes I could have, do you think if I had honestly done what I did differently things would have played out the same." She remained silent. "If I had not broken up with Tom, if I had not aborted my child, his child, do you think this would be this way? Would he really be the creature he is today or would he be the man he was then." Silence surrounded me. "If I had stayed with him and married him instead of Garret there wouldn't be death eaters, Harry's parents would still be alive and so would Sirius and Regulus, and the countless others who have died because I let go. All because I listened to rumors and his 'friends', and I didn't follow my heart. I did what would be best for my wellbeing and my future, and therefore messed up everyone else's future. I made the wrong choice. So yes Minerva, I could have changed fate. I could have made this a completely different world from what it is right now."

"Sonoña, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault. Tom would have turned out just the same, and you would have been killed. Garret loved you Sonoña. You made the right choice." Minerva said.

"Tom would never have hurt me, even if he did become Lord Voldemort, he knew he held the power to harm me, and it scared him. He would never have killed me. But Minerva Garret beat me. He hit me for every little thing that he believed I had done wrong. Garret loved me in the beginning and before he 

went to Azkaban, only because I forced him to see what he had become and what he had done. Now I a no where near perfect, I have killed, and tricked, and lied but it was all to help Harry. I never killed an innocent person. But what Garret did was unforgiveable. What Lucius did was unforgiveable, what my own son has done is unforgiveable but no one deserves to die a painful death."

Everyone was silent, Hermione had tears in her eyes and Draco was paler than his usual fair tone. Suddenly Hermione rushed toward me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

I lifted her chin up. "For what my dear? You have done nothing wrong. There is nothing for you to be sorry for, I made the choices I made and I must live with the consequences. "

Hermione let go of me and I walked to Draco's side. "Come on Draco, I'm taking you to Diagon Alley. You need better decorations for your room than what is there. Come on, there is no sense in moping around the house all day."

"What am I going to pay for it all with?" The traditional Malfoy tone came back to him. He was so much like Abraxas, if only he knew. Sadness filled my eyes."Why are you looking at me that way?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing; you have been your mother and father's entire fortune. Draco you could never have a job and live just as you do now, but that isn't the way to go about things. Anyways, I am paying for you room so do not worry about it. Now come along."

* * *

We had found Draco new bedding, curtains, towels, pillows, a rug, two lamps, a bookcase, and a desk and chair. All in blues, silver, and oak wood. We had a peaceful late lunch; he opened up and asked questions about Garret and Derrick, and my grandson Theodore and my time teaching and attending Hogwarts. Whenever we ventured close to Lucius or Abraxas Draco would cease talking and look away.

We were heading back home when Draco saw a broomstick in the window. I stopped to look at it.

I turned around and placed my hand on his shoulder, "You like it?" he nodded, "Come on." I led him in the store and up to the counter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Nott…" I glared at the young man but the older gentleman behind the counter stepped up. "Hello Ms. Malfoy what can I help you with today?"

"I'd like that broom in the window please."

He quickly ran to the window, picked up the broom, and wrapped it up. I paid for it and then exited the store with Draco.

Halfway down the road I stopped walking.

"Hello Derrick, Theodore."

"Mother. I see you have adopted the Malfoy boy. Shame his parents died like that."

"I'm sure you are just heartbroken, Derrick. No doubt you have moved up in the ranks of the Dark Lord now that they are gone. Since Lucius was after your father. Shame you weren't next in line, must not have done something right."

"How dare you…" He pulled his wand out.

"Now don't be stupid Derrick, not only would you look like a fool in public you are putting yourself at risk as well as the Dark Lord. Who knows who is seeing you talk to me and threaten me. Everyone knows, even Voldemort, that I am on Harry's side."

He placed his wand back in his pocket and began to turn around. "Good choice, if you had harmed me you might meet the same sticky end as everyone else has when they angered Voldemort."

He turned in shock, I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Draco's smirk. "What are you talking about, the Dark Lord cares nothing about your wellbeing."

"Test me, Derrick, I dare you, try and prove me wrong." He stayed still. I turned to Draco, "Let's go."

I heard Theodore whisper something and quickly turned around, my palm facing them. I blue flash was emitted from my hand and the blast of red, from the curse that Derrick had said, vanished.

"Just remember, son, I warned you."

We went our separate ways as me and Draco returned to the Manor.

* * *

It was after dinner as I walked past the ballroom doors and saw a door open to the patio. I followed, and found Draco standing at the iron railing and looking out into the distance at nothing.

"It is always easy to let someone else caring part of your burden. It will always ease your load." I came to stand beside him. "I do not wish to see you like this, you are to great of a person to hold onto the bad in life. Don't follow in Abraxas' footsteps. It will only lead to heartbreak and pain, for you and others who care for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Abraxas was a wonderful man. He was an incredible man, but we all have our weaknesses and faults, the dark arts and black magic was his weakness. His uncontrollable desire to find out more and dig deeper into it was his fault. My weakness was my wellbeing my fault was not trusting my heart. Everyone's is different, but they also make us who we are. They can also be controlled."

"How?"

"Harry's weakness is his parents. He has never known them and yearns to, but he does not let Voldemort use that against him or let it control him. You must learn to conquer it, Abraxas did not. Your grandfather was always there for me. The loss of my brother was more than I could take."

"You didn't even go to his funeral, or your husbands."

"I would have, if it wouldn't have brought me to my knees. You see Draco, Abraxas and Garret grew up with me, side by side. Everything my brother did, I did. Sliding down the banister, riding broomsticks, having a pet owl. I refused to be separated from him when I was little. I started dating his best friend before my first year."

I looked out beyond the horizon and took a deep breath. "The death of my husband tore me apart; I slammed the door on the face of the man who came to tell me. I couldn't bear to go. Abraxas was my brother Draco, I lost my only brother to something so powerful, once you are gone, it takes a lot more power to bring you back. I couldn't think of what to do without my brother when I learned of his death."

"What was he really like? Before he became bad?"

"He was amazing, he was an amazing on a broomstick, didn't go for Quidditch though, liked to watch not play. He was good at potions, and every other class he took. He excelled in all of them. He graduated top of his class, followed by Garret. He was also caring and forgiving, he was kind and loving. He had this amazing appearance to him. His stormy eyes, blonde hair and tall muscled body made him stand out. He could bring silence to the great hall when he walked in. Hardly ever did but when he and Garret wanted to show off you bet they could."

"Like me and Theodore?"

"Actually, exactly like that. Draco, you are more of your grandfather than you might believe." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I just hope you make the right choices in life. As great as Abraxas and Garret were don't follow in their footsteps."

"I won't, it killed my mother, and in the end my father also. Do you really think Voldemort will kill your son, for trying to harm you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so, he might harm him, punish him maybe, but Derrick is to high in his ranks to kill him. But I do not doubt that it has angered Voldemort that someone attempted to harm me."

"Sonoña?" He looked up at me, his eyes no longer filled with sadness, they were at peace. "Thank you for my broom. You didn't have to get me one, my mother bought me a new one last year."

"It is alright Draco, and you're welcome. Why don't you go try it out? When the woods stop is when the magic protecting the house stops. Do not cross over that edge. I never know what might be waiting or searching. Other than that you are free to fly."

I gave Draco a big smile, and he ran to get his broom, skidded to a halt and ran back and stopped in front of me. He waited, seeming unsure, then wrapped me in a tight hug. I returned the hug and he ran off the get his broom. No longer than five minutes past when I saw Draco, Harry, and Ron all flying on brooms. Hermione came to stand beside me.

"Boys. I don't get it? Why do they like flying so much?"

"It's not that bad Hermione, give it a try, but maybe with someone else first." I winked and walked away.


	22. Look For The Light

Chapter 22

I sat in the living room staring into the fire. I heard a noise behind me, a book being removed from the shelf. Someone sat down across from me.

"The war is getting closer." It was Draco.

"Yes it is." My eyes never left the dancing flames of the fire.

"Are you not scared?"

"What should I be scared of? My son? My grandson? Lord Voldemort?" I looked down at Draco. "There is no one I am scared of. I cannot die, others can."

"So you are scared for us?" he asked.

"Us? Does that mean you have made up your mind to fight against Voldemort?"

"I have no reason not to, he destroyed my family. Why fight for Voldemort when I lost everything because of him? Why destroy my friends to just b e destroyed by him later? Why fight against my aunt, my only true family left? There is no reason to fight for him now, he won't win."

"Why do you believe that?" I asked pride swelling in me at Draco's words.

"We have a werewolf, Minerva, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, all of the Weasleys, a woman you can't be killed, and the boy-who-Voldemort-just-can't-kill."

I laughed out loud and shook my head. "You have hope; hope is good. As long as there is hope the enemy has not won. Once you give up, lose hope, you have sentenced yourself to death. Hope is what keeps people alive, hope and love are the strongest forces. Not smarts or muscle power, but hope."

"So do you have hope?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes, and no. I have hope for us. I have hope we will win, hope that things will change. But I have no hope in changing him. He is beyond all hope of return or ever seeing the good in life again." I paused and took a breath. "I have no hope to see the Tom I knew I want to see him, I want him in my life. I regret what I did, losing him, killing my child." Draco paled, if at all possible. "Even so I do not think he will come back to me."

"You had a child before Derrick?" Shock was written all over Draco's face.

"The morning after I found out about Tom's deceit I found out that I was pregnant. I was so mad my fury overruled every other thought and emotion. I had the nurse perform an abortion in the hospital wing not even two minutes after she had told me."

'So Voldemort should be a daddy." I laughed again at Draco's face, lost in though. "I just don't see it. It doesn't fit."

"Maybe not now, but he would have been wonderful before he changed. He was really different Draco."

"Did Garret know?"

"Yes, and for all my faults Garret still loved me, gave me everything I wanted, never asked why. Even when he hurt me he still gave me everything. One thing Garret did not do wrong was he has a good father. Garret loved his son. Derrick was never beat, yelled at, or mistreated." I smiled. "Garret was a good father, he really was but Tom had power. He had a drive to do better, be better, all because of his own parents."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me. We both wanted something better and different than what we had been given. He could have done good for his family, for me. But I fear he would have still strayed in order to find immortality, because of me. Even if Tom and I would have stayed together I would have been immortal and could only be killed by him, because Voldemort would have always been a part of him, a part of his past. Tom would never have hurt me, therefore, he would have died and I would have lived on. He wouldn't want to live without me or me without him. It would have been the same for our child, and whoever our child found and their child and so on. Immortality can make people do crazy and horrible things, we can see that. But at the same time it comes with a great price. As it stands right now, I will never die, my child will. Until Voldemort is destroyed everyone around me, who I love, will die and I will live on. The pain of that keeps me from wishing immortality on anyone."

"What will happen if Voldemort is destroyed?"

"No one knows. I will not die, of that I am sure. But Albus and I did a lot of research. I may go back to the age I was when the spell took place, looks and everything. Tom might too. Possibility two is I continue aging from where I am now and my body changes with age, unlike it has, Tom as well. The third does not include me, but only that I might lose Tom completely."

"So Voldemort dies, Tom dies, and you continue to live, could you handle that? After everything you've fought for?" Draco asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm not sure of that either. I don't know if I have been living on the hope that I will have him again or not. Losing someone you love unconditionally does something to a person Draco. When I lost my husband and blocked myself off from everyone it changed me. Without Garret by my side the painful memories of Tom came back. So it's hard to tell if I'm hanging on for a dream or if I just have a strong will to live."

"So…what do you mean by memories?" He asked, leaning in his chair toward me.

"Dreams, I dream of what could have been. Tom, our child, and me, all together, I would wake up screaming. I sometimes feel like he is close to me. Around me, like he knows…"

I trailed off as Tonks walked in laughing with Moody. "Well," he started talking. "We saw Derrick and Theodore today. Your son isn't as pretty as he was before he smarted off to you."

My heart raced. "Why?"

"He's got a scar from his temple to his collarbone and one over his right eye. They are raised up and red as can be." Tonks said.

"What about Theodore?"

"Nothing, looks like daddy got all the punishment." Moody announced sarcastically. "He doesn't look like his daddy anymore."

"Oh believe me, Garret had his fair share of scars, just not visible ones. His back had most of them, some on his chest. Those scars don't heal. Derrick will have those scars, exactly the way they are, for the rest of his life. Garret had one from his left should down to his right hip."

"How did he get it?" Tonks asked with curiosity glowing in her eyes.

"Disobeying orders, as cruel as Garret became he had his moments, or nights, when he was mine. He was the Garret I grew up with, my Garret, my husband. He came home to me one night instead of going with a group to terrorize some people or place. This happened maybe five times a year. All it did was give me something to hold on to when he was gone."

By then almost everyone had trickled into the room. "Why did he do it? Why was he punished for making you happy?" Hermione asked.

"I have wondered that for a long, long time. Why would Voldemort punish garret for making me happy? If Voldemort cares for me so much why punish my husband?" Minerva recognized the gleam in my eye.

"Sonoña you can't be hinting that Voldemort wanted Garret to spend time with you? And that Garret agreed to be punished for it?" She said standing up.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying!" I stood up as Minerva sat back down. I moved to face everyone. " Voldemort ordered Garret to not go to the planned 'event' and instead go be with me. He was ordered to be hind, gentle, and understanding. Voldemort sent Garret to me, but Garret 'disobeyed' orders in everyone else's eyes. Voldemort had to punish him for not going to the event to make it look like they did not plan it. It was set up that way."

"Sonoña, what does this mean?" Lupin asked.

"It means we act now. He has a weakness and we know it. We have it, the ultimate defense Voldemort has is that he loves no one, but me. He has never seen me in a battle; he will have a different reaction. He will be distracted and we will have the upper hand."

"This is the time to act, Voldemort is feeling threatened. He is planning to attack, soon." Severus spoke up coming out of the shadows.

"When will he attack?" I asked, my mind focusing on the attack and facing Voldemort, my Tom, a monster that was once a man.

"They are planning an attack at the ministry. They are planning a meeting and the attack. They do not care who is there or who gets hurt. We can get other employees out before they arrive. The death eaters who work at the ministry will not be there that day. This is going to be the final battle for them, they won't give up this time. We have two weeks." Severus explained.

"Okay, everyone enjoy the time we have. Do not dwell or stress about this. We have the upper hand, have fun, be happy, relax, sleep, shop. I don't care what you do just do not worry yourselves silly." I paused and looked into Molly Weasley's worried eyes. "That means you Molly."

She smiled her sweet smile and gave a weak nod. Everyone began to walk out of the room. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the other Weasley children, and Draco remained.

"Sit." I said to them, they each took a seat on the chairs and couches.

"Are you scared now?" Draco asked. All eyes were on me.

"No I am not scared. I'm anxious; I have not seen him in a long time."

"It's not a pretty site; he looks more like his snake friend than a man." Ron said.

"Snake friend, Nagini?"

"Yes, it's by his side all the time now. Sonoña can an animal be a horocrux?" Harry spoke, the same thoughts forming in our minds.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I think I told you wrong. Nagini is a horocrux. Does he guard it and try and keep it away from danger now?"

They nodded, I cursed. "We've been tracking down the wrong things. We have to have mirror and Nagini destroyed before this fight or Harry has no chance. This complicates things very much."

"Will we win? Do we even have a chance? Or are we going to fight and die for nothing?" Hermione asked as her eyes watered up with tears.

"My dears, I have been cursed, mistreated, beaten, and abused, but I have also been loved. In darkness there is always a light shining somewhere. You just have to search for it. It may be dim and far away, hard to see, but it is there as long as your heart believes it is there. Nothing can kill hope but your own thoughts." I knelt in front of Hermione and took her hands in mine. "Do not lose hope. Find the light and reach for it. If you give up hope the enemy has already won." I spoke directly to her. I stood up and scanned the room. Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat on the far couch by the door. Fred and George were at the two wingback chairs, Hermione and Draco sat on the loveseat together, and Bill, Charlie and Fleur sat on the other couch. "Do not lose hope, any of you. I know more than anyone on our side and I swear to you there is a fighting chance. Please don't stress, have fun, live, and be young."

I turned away and faced the fire. "You all have had to grow up faster than you should have had too. Do not let your youth go, not yet." I turned back to face them, my hand resting on the mantle.

"What about the cup? Hufflepuff's cup or Gryffindor's sword." Fred asked.

"I believe the cup is our only worry. Harry used the sword against Voldemort. Voldemort wouldn't use something that Slytherin opposed."

"But what about the cup?" George asked.

I snapped my fingers and a beautifully carved wooden box came floating through the doorway and landed in my hands. "Dumbledore was no idiot." I opened the box. A large gold goblet inlaid with rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires with ornate designs of books, scrolls, cauldrons, owls, and cats, sat on a bed a black satin. "This is Hufflepuff's cup. It was found by Filch a couple of years ago. Dumbledore kept it locked away at Hogwarts. When that was no longer safe, it came to me. Remus, Sirius, and I worked long hours to destroy it."

"But you haven't, it is still there." Charlie said.

"Actually when we first had the cup it was pitch black, darkened by black magic, you could not even tell that there were jewels on the cup. Now, It's just…" I picked it up in my hand setting the box back on the table. "a cup."

"So we really do just need the mirror and Nagini." Harry said.

"Yes, one is easier than the other. You can't put traps around an animal that must move and be active. Nagini we just have to kill, the mirror may have spells, traps, anything. We must take extreme caution in acquiring and destroying both though. Well, enough of this I've kept you long enough, go have some fun."

They all left, I picked up the box and went into my chambers. In my room Fawkes, was sitting on his perch. I set the box in the closet and shut the door. Fawkes squawked, his blue eyes shining.

"Oh, I know we are close. It is almost time." He squawked again and ruffled his feathers. " Not yet! Now I know you don't like it but you just have to stay like that for two more weeks." He looked sharply at e, I stroked his head. "Look at it this way, I said if you played a trick I would have your head. Just see this as my revenge, and your punishment."


	23. A Sacrifice For Love

Chapter 23

I laid my head down on the soft pillow of the chaise and pulled the blanket around me. It had been six days and we had no luck locating the mirror. My eyes drifted shut. It did not feel like long until I felt myself being pulled by strong arms into a chest I knew very well.

"Soña, my love, pay attention, this is very important." The deep voice lured me to open my eyes, but I could not see anything, my vision was blurred and grey. I could tell the dark haired man smiled, he leaned closer and kissed my lips. "Now listen, you have only one chance to do this right so listen closely. Voldemort tricked Azkaban. I'm not dead; I'm still Voldemort's main man. He loves you more than anything and you have to help him, help Tom. You are meant to be together. Voldemort protects me more than anything because I have a part of him now. That was the deal we made, for you. You have to kill me to be with him, Sonoña. Kill Voldemort's most precious thing and you will have your Tom."

"But the mirror…" he placed a finger on my lips.

"Think back Sonoña and you will find it, it is where you left it last. Tom is fighting he needs you. I can see that now Sonoña. You have to go tonight and get the mirror; it's your only chance. You will know me when you see me, kill me at the battle and you will have your Tom." He paused. "I have to go now."

I reached out, "No Garret, don't leave me!" I pleaded, already knowing it was Garret without having to see him clearly.

"I have to go now darling, but I will be with you I promise."

"Garret, I really did love you once." Tears now made my vision worse. He wiped my eyes.

"I know; I always loved you. I'm sorry I messed up our marriage. You will be happy again though, I promise that too. I'll love you forever Soña, goodbye." I felt his arms loosen and slowly my vision went black. I screamed and jolted into a better state of consciousness and sat up on my bed.

I dressed quickly and raced down the hall into the kitchen. "Everyone, dining room, now!" everyone raced into the room and they all took their usual seat. I stayed standing.

"Sonoña what is the matter?" Remus asked.

"We have all been tricked. Azkaban, Hogwarts, all of us."

"What do you mean tricked?" Harry asked.

"Garret never died, and the horocrux is in Hogwarts exactly where I left it last!"

"Sonoña, Garret is gone, he died almost two years ago." Arthur spoke up.

"Yes but was it closed or open casket?" It felt strange asking about my own husband's funeral, to add to it he was still alive.

"Closed." He responded after a moment, trying to remember what he had heard.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Arthur stammered.

"I know why." I said. "Voldemort took Garret and took his snake and made Garret into Nagini. Garret is still Voldemort's top, the best. Garret said that Tom is trying to win, he needs my help." I said placing my hand on my chest.

"Sonoña dear, Garret is gone. I think you need to go back to sleep. You are just having dreams." Minerva paced her hand on my arm. I shook it off.

"No! Look, I was sleeping, but Garret was there, he held me and woke me up, he touched me, kissed me, and he told me he was sorry, but I could not see him clearly. My vision was blurry and grey and when he left it went black. He told me that I have one chance to receive the mirror and that's tonight. Then at the battle I have to kill Garret and then we are in the home stretch."

"Sonoña there is no way anyone got into your room last. Fawkes would have made some kind of noise." Severus said.

"Fawkes did not stay with me last night." I said frustration apparent in my voice.

"He stayed with me." Harry spoke up, I smiled.

"I just do not think this is a sounds right, it sounds like a trap." Moody said.

I shook my head. "Please Remus, everyone, I'm not going insane, he was there, he's alive. It's not a trap."

"Sonoña I want to believe you, but it just does not make sense it does not seem right. We have a little over half of Voldemort's men locked up, disarmed, deaf, and blind down in your dungeon. We have a good fighting chance. Don't go and get yourself kidnapped." Remus said.

I shook my head again. "I'm going tonight I know what I saw. Maybe Garret is not alive but we have to kill Nagini and I have to go tonight. Believe me or not but I am going." I said and walked out of the room.

I opened my door and sat next to Fawkes. "You don't think I'm wrong do you?" I asked knowing he had heard everything. He looked into my eyes and squawked. "I thought as much. I'll see you later tonight."

The huge clock chimed ten thirty as I walked up the stairs to my old head's dormitory. The closer I grew to the old portrait the more nervous I became. The head's dorm could have been moved, surely it had been moved, my mind raced through every possibly trap or disadvantage I could run into. I finally reached the portrait and smiled. There we were, Tom and I, just different. The man still faced away from the woman, she looked at me.

"You have not been back in a long time. The young man who stayed here with you brought something back years ago. I believe it belonged to you." her words took my breath.

"Morte 'nell amore." I repeated the words to her like I had done so many times before. Only this time I was older, and there was no one waiting for me.

The portrait swung open to reveal the room just the way it had been fifty years ago. I stepped inside and walked to the couch I ran my fingers down the back, and then went to look at all of the books. They were all still there, the exact same ones. I went to Tom's door. Tears stung my eyes as I touched the knob. I blinked and turned the knob with a click. The door swung open when I let go of the handle. The room held so many memories, event that could have changed the world. The room even still smelled like him. My emotions began to race to hard. I turned and shut the door, I went to my room.

There on the dresser wad the mirror, with a note lying next to it." In Tom's beautiful handwriting it was dated August 1946, the year I had met Tom in the hallways after I had become the transfiguration teacher. I picked up the letter and mirror and took them to the balcony. I would need the cool crisp air to keep me calm.

Sonoña, I hope you receive this letter before it is too late. You tried so hard to see the better in me, to find love and you did Sonoña. You were amazing, you showed me your love for me and I destroyed it. I am returning your mirror in hopes you will know what to do with it. There is no trap just destroy it and it will be the original mirror that Dumbledore gave you. I am doing this in hopes that we will be together again one day. I do not know if we will or what will happen, or who I will become, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Never give up Sonoña, love who you want and trust your heart. If you do this I will come back to you somehow. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I felt someone behind me but I did not turn to face them. I was not afraid; whoever it was knew where to find me and how to get in. The figure came to stand next to me. I looked up into a face, the face of my husband. My voice was barely above a whisper. "Garret, is it really you? Are you real or have I just gone crazy?"

I reached out towards him, his hand met mine, and it was warm. "I'm alive Sonoña, you have not gone crazy." He flashed that brilliant smile and even with his age Garret was still attractive. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Oh Garret! No one believed me; they thought I had been dreaming. Your alive, but, I don't understand." My enthusiasm waned as the realization of the deceit grew.

"When I went to Azkaban Voldemort knew you would throw yourself into fighting against him. He also knew I was too valuable to lose. He waited for awhile and then came and took me away. He told them I had died and to inform my family. I knew, and so did he, that my 'death' would hurt you and disrupt your life. It would also throw you even farther into the Order." He paused, distracted from what he was saying. "Sonoña you are still so beautiful." He ran his knuckles down my cheek. I smiled and laughed.

"Garret, I can't age until Lord Voldemort dies. That's part of the curse remember?" he nodded, and flashed that brilliant smile, then it faded.

"I have to go know he needs me back. You know what you have to do, don't you?" I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to murder my husband to be with Tom. The worst part is he was willing for it to happen. He was offering for me to do it, telling me to kill him. He stepped away, but I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Why Garret, why are you doing this? Why is he?" Tears stung my eyes and blurred my vision.

"Sonoña, your life, your childhood, was never very happy, but you made it work. You went against the grain in every way possible and that drew me to you. It drew a lot of people to you. You were so determined to change me and your brother. I loved you for a long time Soña, a long time, but some things are not meant to be. Some paths are not meant to collide. We tried, we did, and for awhile it worked. You loved me, I know you did, but your love for Tom was different. It was stronger. Your paths were meant to meet." He gave a weak smile. "When you told me it was over I let you go because I knew where and who you would go to. I knew you would be happy and safe. When you wrote me at Christmas I was thrilled and furious, at first I wanted to come down and murder Tom, but that would not have done either of us any good, but since you were writing me I knew you had been hurt. I really loved you, so I controlled my anger and came to see you. I made Tom tell me everything. We made a deal, you were going to be my wife, I would protect you. Granted I hurt you, but don't think I did not get punished for it, because I did." I thought of the horrible scars on his back and chest. "Voldemort, Tom, watched you threw me, there wasn't a time where he didn't ask how you were Sonoña. He may look more monster than man but he loves you so much. I'm doing this to give Tom the life with you he deserves. We don't know what will happen but I will stand down and let you be with Tom. He wants power and control but he want you too. You had an effect on him."

I shook my head. "No Garret, look at him, he is killing people, torturing them, hurting them. He wants me? No he wants my power." My anger came out in a flash, Garret smiled.

"Sonoña I know what you think, and I understand why, I do, I really do, but you left a mark. You left a mark on him stronger than any desire he has for power. You left your love on him. It's almost like he is bipolar. He is Voldemort one moment and then he's Tom. It's scary Sonoña, the change between him."

"So that is why you are doing this. You think he still wants to be different, but why is he actually doing it? No one knows if he will live or die. Why, Garret why?"

"He just want a chance. He is risking everything for you." Tears fell down my face as I threw myself into Garret's arms. He wrapped me up tightly and stroked my hair. "I love you Soña, please do not cry." my sobs came harder.

I looked up at him, he wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. "Garret…" I looked into his eyes. " I love you too."

"I know Soña, I know." He pulled back and rubbed my arms.

"I'm scared Garret."

"Do not be, my dear, everything will be alright. I have to go now. Be safe and trust your heart darling. Goodbye Sonoña." He turned and walked away.

"Bye." I whispered so softly I did not think heard me until he turned and smiled. He left, I stood on the balcony for a long time. My arms were wrapped around me clutching the mirror and the letter to my chest. I looked out to the horizon and smiled. I was scared, but Garret had given me more hope and I was grateful. I returned to the manor unseen and unheard.


	24. A Prayer

Chapter 24 – A Prayer

The mirror sat on the dining room table. We were all standing around the table. "Everyone back up to the wall. Let's see what happens." Snape said.

I stayed in place as everyone else shuffled to the edges of the room. I raised my hand and held my finger out toward the mirror. I spoke the spell in my head. A flash of orange light lit up the whole room, flashing and dancing out from the glass. Slowly the light faded and the mirror sat on the table just the same.

"is it fixed?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "Yes, we only have Nagini left. This is now just Ravenclaw's mirror."

"We are truly sorry we doubted you Sonoña. We should have had more faith in you. You knew what was real and you knew that this was right. We shall have more trust in you now." Minerva said.

I nodded." There are times when everyone doubts someone. It was bound to happen sometime. Everything is forgiven. No harm was done, and we have destroyed a horocrux. We are a step closer. We now just have to plan and wait for the final war to come. We only have six days left now. It will be here sooner than we think. I am done, you are free to go."

Everyone left the room, but Hermione lingered behind. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course, what is bothering you?" We walked outside, I casted a warming spell on both of us. We both liked walks outside so I learned to put warming spells on us in the winter so we could walk around and be alone.

"Well, I don't want to hurt or upset Ron, but I think I'm really starting to like Draco. I really do not know what to do. Draco is wonderful actually. Once he got away from the whole muggle born bad, pureblood good idea, he has been extremely nice and understanding. He is so nice, and he was talking to me about what he wants for the future and it is all the same. We seem to fit together more than anything. I like Ron I really do, but he has become more like my brother. He has just always been there and it seems odd to me to picture him as my boyfriend. I just see Draco as the better fit. I do not know what to do, at all." She added with a small soft laugh, it verged on sarcastic sounding.

"Well, last night my husband told me something that both broke my heart and helped me see what I need to do. He told me to follow my heart. So Hermione, the only thing I can tell you is to follow your heart. Draco would be wonderful for you and I would be proud for you to be a part of my family, one day of course."

She laughed. "I do not even know if he likes me like that."

"Well how much time have you spent together, you seemed comfortable enough sitting next to each other a few nights ago." I asked smiling down at her. This was not the first conversation we had had. We would talk about anything on our minds, she wanted to know a lot about me and Tom and me and Garret. I enjoyed telling her too. It was helpful to me to be able to open up to her. She would listen, ask questions, and sincerely care about what we talked about.

"Well, the day the boys went flying that night Draco tried to teach me how and ended up flying with me. I don't know why he did it though. Then the next night we went down to the kitchen, Snooky made us this chocolate cake thing, and we talked about how he grew up and how I grew up. He asked a lot of questions about muggles. It was kind of funny. It got awkward when he asked a question about Ron, so we didn't talk for awhile. Then the other night after you talked to us, of course he sat next to me on the couch, but we talked afterward too. Talked about the future and what all we wanted. He is so much sweeter and kinder than everyone ever gave him credit for. His father really messed him up didn't he?"

"Hermione, every child needs love, some form of love. For me I had my brother's and Garret's. Harry had is aunt's, it wasn't a lot but she let him stay at her home, and that was enough for Harry. The Weasley's had their whole family. Draco did not have a mother and father who loved him. Garret and I loved our son. I adored Derrick, he was my little boy. Derrick turned out ok, he changed later. Abraxas and Fredonia loved Lucius, but Theodore and Draco did not have the same upbringing. Their parents were already lost to the dark arts when they were born. Samantha and Narcissa both tried to stop the change in their children because they loved them. A mother's love, a mother's love has saved Draco, and can still save Theodore." I looked down at her; she had a scowl on her face.

"Does it bother you, Draco's upbringing?" I asked.

"Yes, it really does, because not only does every child need love, they all deserve love. Even Tom deserved love, right?" She smiled at me. "And you tried to give it to him didn't you?"

"Yes, I tried so hard, I'm still trying now. I want happiness for you, Harry, everyone, but I also want happiness for myself. I will not accept that happiness at the cost of one of your lives though."

"Why?"

"I would not lose one of your lives to keep my happiness. I can live on without it, I have for so long. Your lives are just starting. You all have so much to live for, your lives deserve better than this war. You deserve being able to go to sleep and not have to worry about tomorrow. You will have that too Hermione. I promise, whether it's with Draco or someone else. I will give you happiness."

"I trust you; I know you will do what is right."

We reached back to the house, we would part and go our separate ways, me to my room, and she would go find Draco. I was sure of that. "Goodnight Hermione, good luck with Draco."

She smiled and blushed, "Thanks, goodnight Sonoña." I went in the door and she followed behind me, shutting the door.

The next morning I passed saw Draco and Hermione out in the backyard together. They stopped and Hermione turned to face Draco. He took both of her hands and smiled at her. She smiled back, he leaned down and kissed her lips. I turned away and continued to the kitchen. I grabbed the cup of coffee Snooky handed me and sat at the island. She placed a plate of French toast in front of me. "Thank you Snooky." They came in a moment later; Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and then walked away. She came and sat next to me.

She sighed. "Draco asked me to be his girlfriend last night." She smiled brightly up at me. "I told Ron this morning, he was happy for me." She smiled even bigger.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you the way you wanted it too. I'm really glad you are happy Hermione."

"Thanks, are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yes and no. I'm ready for all of this to be over. I'm just not sure I'm ready to see what Tom has become. I am afraid that once he sees me, he will not want me. Or that he will not live. Or the worst case is that Harry does not live." I looked pointedly at Hermione. "I cannot live with myself if something happens to Harry."

"I think we will all be ok. We have gone over the plan so many times. We are still going over it tonight and then before the battle tomorrow night, we will all be prepared. We all are prepared. I believe everything will turn out to be ok."

Her voice was hopeful and sweet, her smile was bright and warm, and her heart was big and caring. Draco could not have found someone better for him in this time. We both stood up, I hugged her and she turned to leave. "I'm going to go find Draco; he was worried you would not like him dating me. That's why he did not stay in here." She laughed and we both walked out of the kitchen.

Draco had found happiness in Hermione. Narcissa would have looked past the muggleborn fact very easily and loved Hermione. I was sure of it. Narcissa would have seen Hermione as her own. They would have been best friends, like Hermione and I were now. Draco had done well. I shook my head and corrected myself. Draco had done wonderful.

I sat back down on the chair with a smile. The thought of Draco and Hermione finding love together in the hardest and darkest time of their lives pleased me dearly. I knew I was doing something right.

The final battle was close. We had practiced techniques for blocking and disarming and for casting spells of our own. I did not teach anything that would harm someone permanently only spells that would disarm or put them in a weak spot. I left the damaging spells to me and the older ones to use.

We discussed every possible outcome that could happen and what to do. The outcome that Harry dies was extremely hard to talk about. Mrs. Weasley burst out in hysterics when I brought it up. Harry tried to calm her down, it did not work. She finally calmed down when we had all decided that it was not likely to happen and moved on to what we would do if Voldemort did not die at all.

That was a hard discussion for me, and for everyone. We had the slight possibility that we had been set up and we would not be able to kill Voldemort. We had been set up and were walking right into a death trap. At the end of the night we had decide that we would just have to wait and play it as it goes. I was not as comfortable about that as the others were.

Not knowing what was going to happen worried me. I wanted to know if Tom was coming back or if I was killing my husband for nothing, if Garret was giving his life away on a chance, a prayer.

I was also scared that that was all I had to hold onto also, a prayer. A prayer that everything would work out for everyone.


	25. Unconditionally

Chapter 25 - Unconditionally

The day of the battle, December fifth, it was cold outside, and dark. It was going to snow, possibly ice. The air was cold and crisp; the wind whipped at my face and blew my hair around as I walked outside onto the back porch. I was shaky and nervous, this was it; this was the end. But what was it going to be the end of?

That is what made me shaky and nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen today at 2:35, I had no idea who would live or die, who would triumph and who would fail, who would walk away happy, and who would walk away hurt. I did not want to know, all I wanted was for the churning in my stomach to stop.

My nerves were so rattled I jumped when Draco joined me on the porch.

"I did not mean to startle you." he said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I am worried Draco, I was wrong, everyone has something to lose, even me."

"What do you have to lose, besides Tom?" he asked in a tone that made me believe he did not think I had anything to lose at all.

"I could lose you, or Harry, or Hermione…" he stiffened, "I could lose the Order. The Order is my family. This…" I waved my arms around. "This house raised seven generations of Malfoys, it ended with me. I want it to raise another generation. I want everyone to walk away knowing everything is ok, and that our families, our homes, our lives, are safe. The Order has been my family for years, just like Hogwarts is my home. Hogwarts is everyone of ours' home. We all call Hogwarts home, even you."

"I know that, but what I do not know is how another generation can be raised in this house." He spoke the words uncertainly, he already knew that answer, and I could see it in his eyes. He was only afraid of speaking the words himself.

"You, I want to see you raise another generation. I can go somewhere else. I have other places I can live. I can easily have somewhere else to stay."

"I could never let you move out of a house you have put so much into, and know so well. This is your home; I would stay here with you, yes, but never without you."

"You say that now only because you do not have a wife or children, things change. Do not set your mind to one thing, at least not in this instance.

"Ok, I won't. Hermione and I are doing well, in case you were wondering. She is nervous about the battle too. She thinks I will be a target, because I switched sides."

"You could be, but I think most of the attention will be on Harry and me. Harry is the key person, and I am the interesting and hard to fight new comer. They will have more attention on us, less on everyone else. Unless someone has a personal vendetta, then that changes things."

"Aunt Sonoña, thank you, for everything you have done for me, for everyone. You do not hear it very often, but thank you. You rescued me. You rescued me when no one else could."

"You welcome Draco, but it was not all me. People have to want to be rescued in order for it to work. You wanted out of the darkness. That is what makes you better than your father and grandfather. You wanted out, instead of sinking further in. That makes you better, stronger. It is good. Now go tell Hermione everything will be fine. I'll see you at two when we leave." I said as he walked off.

I sighed; this was going to be either the best day of my life or my worst nightmare.

The ministry's clock said it was 2:29. I was less shaky but more nervous. Everyone that was not fighting had been cleared from the building and sent home. Students from Hogwarts that wanted to be in the final war, and had been able to get approval from their parents, all of the aurors were there, a total of fifteen, and the entire Order. We were standing around in clusters; I was standing with Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"It's almost time, good luck everyone, remember what you have learned, and do not let bad thoughts cloud your mind. Keep your mind clear and stay focused, everything will be alright." I walked a little ways away from them and whispered something to Severus and Minerva.

"Watch for yourselves, but keep your eyes on them. Keep your eyes on the younger ones. I will also, we have to make sure they stay focused and are not surrounded today." They nodded and before I could take another step a loud pop resonated through the lobby of the ministry. The Death Eaters had arrived.

I looked up at the mass of black robes. There were at least sixty of them to the forty or fifty of us. The match was close. I looked up at the sudden whooshing noise from above and saw a trail of black smoke flowing down to the floor. It disappeared and in its place stood Lord Voldemort.

My breath caught in my throat. He was pale white, red slits for eyes, and his cloak swallowed his thin frame. I took a deep, shaky breath, and raised my hand. I stepped forward. Voldemort's eyes met mine. He stepped back.

I raised my hand and pointed my finger at Alecto Carrow and said. "This ends now Tom." Voldemort started to take another step back and then stopped, he sneered. I silently cast the spell in my mind on Alecto; she dropped to the floor, frozen in place. No one would be able to undo that spell but me, which was my advantage.

The battle began as more spells were fired and the room became full of light, glass was shattered and sprayed everywhere, chaos had erupted.

The fight continued for thirty minutes. We had disarmed and captured over half of the Death Eaters. Harry was fighting Voldemort in a head to head battle; Hermione and Draco were back to back fighting off Amycus, Alecto's brother, and Yaxley. Ginny, Fred, and George, were fighting together against a small group of death eaters.

The death eaters we had captured we sent to my forest where they were unable to escape. I counted the Death Eaters remaining, there were seventeen of them and Voldemort. We had lost three, Bill had sent Fleur back to the Manor, she had gotten a severe cut on her leg, he did not want her to stay, and two of the Aurors and gone with her to watch over the captured Death Eaters.

I saw a figure come up behind me, a death eater. I thought it was time for some theatrics. I waited for him to come closer, and then changed into my animagus tiger. The death eater stopped dead as I turned around in a leap. I growled slow and deep. The man's eyes widened. He began to back away, I followed him. His fear was growing, I could feel it, and he grabbed the closest person to him, Ginny Weasley. I heard Molly's terrified scream and reacted. I lunged for the man; he pulled Ginny in front of him. I barely had time to react and readjust as I caught his arm in my jaw. I howled in pain as I drug him to the floor. He released Ginny who thanked me and continued fighting. I shook his arm that still clutched his wand. He managed to shoot a spell at me. I released his arm and jumped back.

My concentration lost, I transformed back to my human form. I was curled on the ground. I pushed myself up on my left arm. I saw Nagini slither around my feet and in front of me, between me and then man.

Nagini hissed and the whole room grew silent. I looked at Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry and both stopped and were watching. Their wands were pointed at each other, but their eyes were on me, Nagini, and the man. The man pointed his wand at me. Nagini burst apart and Garret stood in front of me. Garret spoke.

"Do not touch my wife." His voice was a low warning, I knew that voice, Garret was not afraid of this man; he was also willing to kill him if he harmed me.

"Why is she of any importance to you Nott, she is fighting for the other side, against you, remember." The man sneered.

"She is my wife, it is her choice who she fights for, but I do not fight against her, I fight for her. Anyone with a brain would not fight against her."

The man chuckled and fired a curse; Garret deflected it and killed the man. My eyes flew to Voldemort; his expression had not changed from the wonder that had been there when Garret had hissed.

"Sonoña…" Garret helped me up. "It's time Sonoña, face him. You can do it." Fawkes flew into the open window.

It happened so fast. Harry became distracted by Fawkes, Voldemort's wand found Harry's neck, Hermione screamed and Fawkes burst into flames as he descended to the ground. The pile of ashes swirled up into a small storm and the formed the shape of a man. Dumbledore appeared.

"No, it can't be you are dead." Voldemort spoke, his wand dug into Harry's neck. Dumbledore remained quiet as I stepped forward. I held my wand up pointing it at Tom.

Enough!" He turned to me, never letting his wand leave Harry's neck "No one is left Tom. Your followers are gone. Give up. You are the only one left Tom."

"My name is Lord Voldemort. Tom is dead." He hissed at me.

I walked closer to him. Garret took a step forward. Dumbledore spoke. "She is safe Garret; let her do this her way."

I raised my hand up and gently pressed it against Voldemort's face. I ran my hand across his cheek. "You never let anyone in never let anyone love you… but I did I do love you Tom." I looked up at him. "It's me, Sonoña, your Soña, you remember me. I know you do. I tried to stop this, you left the part of you so I could end this, and save you. You know that!"

My hand dropped away from his face. "Unlock the pain and become the man I loved. You don't have to do this. No one has to die. It doesn't have to end like this."

Then I noticed it, the same silver necklace that I had given him for Christmas our seventh year was laying against his pale skin. "The necklace, I gave this to you seventh year, you kept it." I paused and looked at him. "Tom if there is anything that proves you loved me this is it. The necklace is the proof." I held up the small diamond heart that was on its golden chain around my neck. "See I still wear the one you gave me. I still love you. Stop this madness."

"No. Voldemort is now, Tom is gone." He pointed his wand at me. I saw the small shake that went through his body and hand.

"Do it Tom, you know you can, kill me. Kill me and then kill everyone in here. But what good will that do you? You cannot access my home and retrieve your Death Eaters, they will die. No one else will follow you. Everyone will stand against you. It's over Tom. Voldemort's reign of terror is over."

"Not yet." He said as he muttered the killing curse, Garret jumped in front of me in a quick bound and caught the spell in the center of his chest. White light lit up the room then faded.

He dropped to the floor, his body stiff and cold. Voldemort had killed his own horocrux. Dumbledore and I stepped over and in front of Harry, Draco and Charlie came quickly and sent Garret's body back to the Manor. Voldemort was surrounded by everyone else.

"It is over my boy. Let Sonoña help you. Give in Tom. Let Voldemort go. Tom has so much more to live for." Dumbledore spoke to Tom.

I stepped forward again. Voldemort raised his wand. "Tom please," I raised my hands. "I do not need a wand for magic but I will not harm you. You know that. I love you, I will not harm you. Please put your wand down, for me."

"Why are you trying to help me?" He asked his voice was just a hiss.

"You connect yourself with Tom?" he hissed. "You did, do not try and correct it now. I am trying to help you because I love you. You have taken everything from me now, my life, and my husband. I will not allow you to take away yourself. We could have so much, and it does not have to come from war or power or the Dark Arts. It can come from love, our love for each other."

Something flashed behind his eyes, and his wand lowered. I pushed harder. "Tom please, it is just me, Sonoña. I care about you, Dumbledore cares about you. We want you to stop this, we need you to stop. You will have to destroy the whole world to acquire the power Voldemort wants. Tom you cannot take over the world. Find some sense and stop this. Just stop Tom, I love you. I've waited for years to have you again."

His eyes flashed again, his wand lowered to fall by his side. "I wanted nothing more than to forgive you for everything the morning after your friends came to the room. I just could not Tom, and I regret that. I wish I could have run away with you after graduation, but I did not have the courage. I wanted to hug you, kiss you, hold you, the night we met at Hogwarts, the night you left my mirror for me, the secret to destroying Voldemort, not destroying Tom, but helping Tom. Now fifty years after I met you I am begging you to become my Tom, the man that I fell in love with. Please Tom, do not do this. Do not go down a path I cannot follow anymore. Come back to me and go down the right path, a path where we can be together and be happy, where everyone can be happy."

I stepped forward and touched his face. "Please, just give Voldemort up, just end this now, for me." he nodded.

I closed my eyes, this was the end, he would live or he would die, but I had done my part, I had played my role and I had played him. I did not have to murder my husband at least; Voldemort had done that for me.

I looked into his eyes, as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." I said. I stepped away from him, revealing Harry behind me.

My world moved in slow motion. Harry raised his wand to a defenseless Voldemort and shouted the killing curse. The green beam of light struck Voldemort in the chest. His eyes flashed to me, he nodded. He understood and I let out a sob as his body crumpled to the floor. Dumbledore caught me as I hit the floor next to Voldemort. I jerked my arm away from Dumbledore and sat beside Voldemort's body. He was cold and still, his eyes remained red and lifeless.

"Please Tom, wake back up, come back to me." I laid my head on Voldemort's chest. His face was the same, my Tom was gone. "Please no, please come back. Please Tom, please, oh I love you so much. Don't leave me." my sadness was suddenly mixed with anger. "Garret did not die for this; he died for you to come back, not for me to be hurt even more. I did not fight for you for you to leave me alone in this world. Come back to me Tom Marvolo Riddle." The anger faded, my sobs echoed in the lobby. Everyone was quiet as they stood around us. Dumbledore and Harry were the closest to me.

"Please Tom…" My tears soaked through his robes and onto his skin. I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Please, please…" my voice faded to sobs and I laid my head on his chest.

"Dumbledore look!" Draco shouted.

I could not look. Harry gasped and spoke. "How…"

"I always said love is a very powerful force Harry, some powerful enough to turn back time. Sonoña's love for Tom was a love like that." Dumbledore spoke.

looked up at Voldemort's face; the pale snake-like appearance was gone. In its place was the beautiful face of an eighteen year old man with dark hair and fair skin. I sat up. "Tom?" I whispered.

"He will not come around for awhile Sonoña. I will take him back to Hogwarts with me. Madame Pomfrey will look over him. You will see him again, when you decide to tell your story, he will be there to listen, and understand." Dumbledore spoke to me.

I smiled and stood. "Thank you Professor. Now let's see. How do I finish this." I paused, met Dumbledore's eyes, and smiled. "Ah, right. Voldemort is gone, let me be free, my lover is no more, I am finally able to live, and die." I pointed my finger at myself and nodded.

A bright golden light emitted out from my body lit up the entire lobby. It slowly faded to nothing and I was left standing.

"What happened? You look the same Sonoña?" Hermione asked stepping forward.

"My father's curse was broken I simply lifted it off my body. I will now age like I should have fifty years ago, and so will Tom. My true lover." I smiled down at his face.

"So you are our age?"Draco asked. I nodded in response. "That makes for a good story, my great-aunt is my age. And the famous Dark Lord is going to be my uncle."

I laughed as I put my arm around Harry and Draco. "Let's all go home, get changed freshened up, and have a nice dinner. Dumbledore, you are welcome to attend."

"But…"Harry started to ask.

"I will answer all questions tonight at dinner." Dumbledore said. "Dinner sounds lovely Sonoña."

We all apparated with a pop and landed by the Death Eaters in my woods. Dumbledore had taken Tom back to Hogwarts and we had taken the remained eleven Death Eaters. We gathered up the rest and took them to my dungeon. I had Snooky begin to prepare dinner and set off to make the manor shine.

Hermione began to help me set the dining room up.

"So are you going to have your grand parties and make the house the way it used to be?" she asked.

"Of course, but I'll have to have your help."

"She will be too busy planning events at the other Malfoy Manor." Draco said as he came into the room and walked straight to Hermione.

I smiled, knowing what Draco was doing. "Draco what do you mean?" Hermione asked. I was sorry to admit her smarts failed her when it came to romance.

"Hermione what I mean is, that I have had too long a life in darkness and pain. After I got to know you I learned very quickly that you and I fit together, perfectly. I do not care about the blood status anymore, that battle has been fought. The purebloods rule side lost, it does not matter anymore. What matters to me now is that I love you and I want to make you as happy as possible, for as long as you let me."

She smiled, I could not tell if she was going to burst into tears or slap him. She burst into tears at the same time she leapt into his arms.

They needed each other, the book worm and the outcast. They were meant for each other, like me and Tom were meant for each other. Draco had an undying devotion for her. It was apparent in his eyes. He would walk to the ends of the earth of back for Hermione. I would do the same for Tom. Hermione would do the same for Draco, as Tom would do the same for me. That is what made our love so powerful. When we loved, we loved with everything we had; we gave our partner everything we could, and then some. We thought nothing of ourselves only for them, and we stood by them no matter what. Draco and Hermione's love would last a lifetime. Mine and Tom's would be the same. The wizarding world would be normal again, for the time being.

We all sat around the dining room table eating a wonderful, and large, meal prepared by Snooky, and the fifty house elves Dumbledore had sent from Hogwarts to assist her.

"So how did you survive the killing curse?" Harry asked.

"It was an allusion. I had a barrier around me. I had put that barrier up before we left to retrieve the horocrux, just in case I would not be able to do it after we returned. The curse looked like it hit me but the barrier absorbed it. I pretended to fall; Severus had already taken an animal and transformed him to look like me. I found that to be amusing." He paused as we laughed. "Then I simply apparated to my office, Fawkes gave his life to me, and I took his place. No one knew, I stayed around for the funeral, and then traveled a while, trying to find horcruxs and then came here, to Sonoña, she took me in, and watched over me."

"At first I did not know it was Dumbledore. I thought Fawkes had just found his way here, but then I began to study him more. His eyes were different, blue, and not golden. He understood more too, Fawkes was extremely intelligent but this bird just understood emotion more. He understood me more. He finally left me a note one day, scrawled horribly by bird talons onto a piece of parchment. The note said, 'I am not gone, I have only changed forms.' I knew then it was Dumbledore." I smiled at him. "So I went and had a little chat with Fawkes." I annunciated his name. "I told him that I had said I would have his head if he played a trick and I intended to have my revenge. I knew Snape was innocent now, so I punished Dumbledore. He wanted so badly so reveal himself to you and give everyone more hope. But we devised a plan; Voldemort would be more surprised if no one knew. So Dumbledore's life became a secret between me and him."

Everyone understood and knew why Dumbledore and I had done what we did. We chatted happily with one another late into the evening.

"I would like to let everyone know that I will be telling everyone who will listen my story Friday in the Great Hall. I would like you all to be there. I would like you to understand everything more deeply." Everyone nodded.

The Weasley's all began to cluster together. "Harry we would love for you to come and stay with us, you are more than welcome." Molly said.

Harry looked at me. "Do not look at me for an answer Harry; I am your godmother that is all. You have no obligation to stay here with me. Go where you want to be, go with who you want to be with." I said knowing he, like Draco, Hermione, Tom, and I would follow Ginny wherever she asked him to go.

He smiled, turned, then turned back and ran to me. He hugged me tightly, but I hugged him just as tight."Thank you for everything you have done for me, everything you did for my parents, and for my friends. I will never be able to thank you enough. You are amazing Sonoña." Harry said and hugged me one more time before he followed the Weasley's to the burrow.

Hermione and Draco, Tonks and Lupin, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Moody remained.

"I do believe we have a home of our own." Lupin said to Tonks. She smiled so bright at him, it made me smile.

"Thank you Sonoña." Remus said.

"You have nothing to thank me for, old friend. You know my door is always open to you, to the three of you." I said. I smiled brightly.

Tonks blushed but grinned at me, she had talked to me already about how to break the ice to Remus that she was pregnant. Remus looks shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Congratulations Remus, you will be a wonderful father." Albus said to him.

He smiled, thanked me and Albus, said goodbye to everyone else and then they left.

"Why don't we head back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said to Minerva and Moody.

"Dumbledore I would love to but I think my place is at my home. Hogwarts has done me well for many years and Sonoña here has done me well for the past couple months, but my days of fighting are over, as are my days of teaching. I shall be at my home if anyone should need me." Moody said his goodbye's and apparated with a loud pop.

"Well looks like it is just you and I Minerva. Shall we?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do believe we shall." She said, they too said goodbye and left.

Draco and Hermione looked at me. "You two are welcome to stay here until arrangements can be made to fix Malfoy Manor up for you. I will assist Hermione in decorating her new home." Hermione smiled at me. They both hugged me and then went off to their own rooms.

I left the dining room and went to my bedroom. I slept peacefully without dreams or thoughts of evil.

I looked out over the crowd of people that sat in the Great Hall. Most of the women and tears in their eyes, and some of the men did also. I took a deep breath.

"I loved the enemy and in doing so put everyone in danger. I am so sorry for that. I have fixed what I could and apologized for what I could not. The lives of those that were lost in the war will not be forgotten. I will not let them be forgotten. My life can continue on now. I should be sixty-nine, I am blessed to be eighteen, and I am also blessed to be able to carry on my life with someone who I love more than anything in the entire world."

I looked behind me. The figure stepped out from behind the shadows and walked to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. My choices drove me away from you, but they also brought you back to me. I do not know how or who to thank for that, but I will be forever thankful to be able to spend my life with you, Tom." I smiled at him.

I held my hand toward the podium and he stepped up. I stayed by his side and whispered. "It is ok, just talk, they will understand."

He nodded stiffly. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I would like to apologize for the things I have done in my past. My hatred, anger, and desire for power were too much for me and they took over my life. They destroyed the person I loved most, and I in returned destroyed people's lives. I have taken something from all of you I am sure. I am so sorry. I cannot replace a life, I cannot bring back the dead, and I do not know why I was brought back. I do know that I was given a second chance and I would like to be able to start that second chance on a clean sheet. I am not Lord Voldemort and I do not wish to be Lord Voldemort." I turned to me. "I only wish to be Sonoña's friend and lover, husband and companion. I want to be her everything."

The hall erupted in applause. I smiled and Tom and hugged him. We walked down into the crowd. Marie, Bailey, and Margret found us first. I stopped dead; I was lost for words and movement.

They all looked at me; they had aged beautifully and were still graceful, with a youthful bounce in their step. At the same time we all bolted for each other. "I am so sorry. I never should have betrayed you. I am a horrible friend." I said.

They all looked at me. Margret spoke. "It's over now; it's all in the past. You are happy and you have your Tom, we are happy for you Sonoña. You have finally found the happiness you deserved all these years. Good luck to the two of you. We will all be expecting a wedding invitation soon." We laughed and then Tom and I headed into the crowd again.

We talked to everyone until late into the night. Tom had a faint memory of what he had done as Voldemort and who the people were, but his memories as Voldemort scared him and upset him, so he relied more on his memory from his early days as Tom. He also relied on me to tell him who everyone was.

Though it was painful for him he wanted to know what he had done to everyone we talked to. He also apologized to everyone; they took his apology well and gave their best wishes to us.

We finally made it to Harry. Tom stopped walking; I pulled him to Harry and Ginny. "Sonoña I can't." he whispered, noticing the lighting shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

"Yes you can. It's just Harry Tom. I'm his godmother; I know you can do this. Please, do this, for me."

We walked up to Harry and Ginny said her sweet goodbyes and walked over to her family.

Tom was shaking and nervous, Harry looked upset and just as nervous. "Tom, this is Harry Potter, Lily and James Potter's son. He is my godson and Sirius Black's godson also. Sirius was killed in the first battle at the Ministry. Lily and James…" Tom cut me off.

"I'm sorry I killed your parents Harry. I am sorry that my mistakes led to the death of your godfather. I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you." Tom said, it took a lot but he looked Harry in the eye the entire time.

"The dark arts can make everyone do horrible things. Things can be forgiven though, I miss my parents and I wish they were here, but Sonoña is family to me, and so are the Weasley's, so I am not alone in this world. I at least have that. I'm glad Sonoña has someone like you Tom, I know you'll do good to her." Harry said and held out his hand.

Tom slowly extended his hand and finally shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled, Tom smiled back.

Draco and Hermione were last; they were going back to the manor with Tom and me and were staying until they were married. Draco was going to buy a ring soon, so it would not be long. Draco and I did decide that I would be married first. Then Draco and Hermione would get married and move to Draco's home.

Tom and I stayed at Hogwarts late into the evening, long after everyone had gone home.

We were walking towards our old Head's Dorm, even though I did not think Tom realized it. When we reached the portrait Tom stopped dead in his tracks. He did not move or speak.

"Hello, my dears, it is good to see you two together once again." The lady said. I noticed the man was no longer facing away from her but instead, had his hand placed on her shoulder the way it was originally. "Does he still not talk much?" the woman asked.

I laughed. "Your painting has always amazed him."

"As it should Sonoña." I turned at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, Tom turned too. "Many years ago, before you two were born, a seer who was also a painter saw the future of a man and a woman. They were destined to be together. She saw the way they should look and painted them as she saw them. She told me no force, not even death, would tear them apart. As long as one loved the other unconditionally their love would always keep them together."

He looked at me. "That is why your tears brought Tom to life. Your sorrow and your grief for the loss of your loved one was so strong that your tears were able to save Tom. You brought Tom back to life, because you loved him unconditionally. You loved him all these years, in the good and bad, you loved him as a man and as a monster. That love is more powerful than any magic you have ever learned to do Sonoña."

I smiled at Dumbledore. Tom looked at me. "Thank you for loving me unconditionally Sonoña, I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I will never hurt you again. And Albus, I am sorry I let you down."

"Everything is forgiven Tom. And to answer your question, yes, you were drawn to the portrait because you are part of its history. You are the man the woman saw and Sonoña is the woman she saw. This painting is the two of you. That is why I am giving it to you. See it as an early wedding present. I would also like to offer you the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Tom, if you are willing to accept my offer."

I smiled and so did Tom. "Yes I would love to Professor." He said, and then corrected himself. "Albus, I would love to Albus."

Albus smiled and looked at me. "Do you still wish to spend time with your family?" I laughed at him.

"Albus, there is not a place for me at Hogwarts anymore. My time for that has come and gone. I taught here years ago, and I met students who are all grown up now, with kids that are students now. Hogwarts will always be my home, but my place is at Malfoy Manor, now Riddle Manor. I have things to prepare, like Malfoy Manor, Draco's home. Tom's place is here. This is his time to shine, mine time has passed."

"I understand Sonoña; you are welcome here any time you like." Albus said.

"Thank you. Let's go home Tom." I said. Dumbledore sent the painted to the Manor and Tom and I apparated there.

I gave him a quick tour and explained that Dumbledore would be here in the morning to help remove the Death Eaters and we went to my bedroom.

Tom picked me up and laid me down on the bed. "Soña, my love, I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for me, you know this right." He spoke to me, holding his body above mine.

"I know Tom, but you do not have too. Having you in my life is enough for me. I love you."

"I love you too Sonoña." He kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

My heart was finally home. I was where I belonged, in Tom's arms.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue – Twenty Years Later

The living room was full of friends and family. We had eaten Christmas dinner at the Riddle Manor this year. We rotated from Riddle Manor, Malfoy Manor, the Burrow, and Hogwarts year to year. Dinner had been over for quite some time, we had all exchanged gifts and the adults were in the living room while the kids played elsewhere.

I heard the footsteps come down the stairs. I watched as all the children ran into the room. The oldest was Andromeda, Tonks and Remus' daughter, she was eighteen. Then Fleur and Bill's twin girls Melanie and Brie were next, they were almost seventeen. The other children ran to their parents.

Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda departed and Bill, Fleur, the twins, Percy, and Arthur and Molly left soon after. Albus, Minerva, Moody, and Severus had joined us for dinner but had left soon after. I smiled at Fred and George, and their dates, as they came up to say goodbye to Tom and I. Charlie was unable to make it this year due to an escaped pregnant dragon. That had been a good story this evening.

Ron had married Lavender three years ago, their two month old baby boy, Colton, was cradled in his mother's arms, sound asleep. I smiled at her and gave her a soft hug, trying not to wake up the baby. They said their goodbyes and thanked up for the stuffed bear and rocking chair we had given them for Christmas.

Harry and Ginny decided to leave about an hour later. They called for their two children, Sirius and Lily. Sirius was the oldest, at six and Lily was three. Lily looked like her mother while Sirius was the perfect mix between the two of them.

At eleven forty five Hermione and Draco stood up. Their son, it was a Malfoy tradition to never have a girl, Abraxas, had been named after his grandfather. He looked and acted just like him too. Abraxas was thirteen. The tradition continued with their next child, Alexander, or Alex. Alex was the mix between the two parents, he was ten.

We said goodbye and then Tom and I gathered up our own children. Aiden said goodnight and went to her own room. She was our oldest. I had her a year after Tom and I were married. She was sixteen, a Slytherin and in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was also the blend between Tom and I.

Shane was eleven and in his first year at Hogwarts. He looked just like his father, but surprisingly was a Gryffindor like his mother. Shane said goodnight and went to his room also.

Tom helped me off of the couch were I had sat down after dinner and remained the rest of the evening. He laughed at me as I held me back and his hand.

"It's not funny Tom. This is your fault. I feel huge."I said rubbing my swollen belly.

"You are not huge, you are beautiful. You barely even show, you have only gained twenty-five pounds Sonoña. You are also seven and a half months pregnant and do not need to be on your feet. Julianna is making her mother worn out. You need to get some rest my dear."

"Tom, you do not have to carry me…." I could not finish my sentence as Tom lifted me up into his arms and carried me to our bedroom. "Why do you insist on carrying me everywhere? I do fine during the day when you are not home? I did fine with Aiden when you were not home. I did fine with Shane when you were not home. Why when you get home must you carry me?" I asked laughing as he laid me gently on the bed and began to find me something else to wear.

"Because when I am at Hogwarts I cannot help you but when I get home I can help you all you need. I want to be there for you." he said as he took off my shoes and pants and put on a pair of soft pants. I sat up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tom, you have been at the birth of both of your children, you have taught your children at home and in school, you have helped your children, and you have been a lover to me and the best husband I could ever ask for. I am thirty eight years old… and pregnant again. Tom I could not ask for anything more. Everything worked out alright. You came back to me. Your love for me brought you back to me. Our love can never be separated Tom. It is that strong. Just like Hermione and Draco's their love for each other is like our love. It respells each other until it learns that they can love the other. Our love learned that, and so did Draco and Hermione's. Tom I could not ask for more from you."

"You have given me everything in the world. I love you Tom Riddle." I said as I placed my hands on his face.

He cupped his hands over mine and held them. "I love you too Sonoña Riddle. You are my everything. I can't wait until Julianna is born."

"Are you sure it's a girl Tom?" I asked as I removed my shirt and replaced it with one that matched my pants and was not as tight around my belly.

"Yes, Sonoña you are having a girl. We will have two girls and a boy. That sounds just right, three children. I think we can stop having children now don't you?" He said, getting in the bed on the other side and sliding close to me.

"Enough children yes, enough of you, never." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. I curled against him and kissed his chest. "I love you Tom, goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

I drifted off to sleep knowing I was safe, safe in the arms of the man that I had risked everything for. Safe with the man who made my life worthwhile and complete. He was my husband, after fifty years of fighting, he had been my husband for nineteen years, and I loved him the same as the day I met him, I always would. Because some love is unconditional and forever.


End file.
